Love and War - Percabeth!
by theGirlster
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are forced to live together for a month, in France. They despise each other and are on a spree to ruin each other. But fate has it that their hate turns to friendship and later morphs into... LOVE? Read if you love Percabeth bickering and have a sweet tooth, because you're in for a real sweet treat. Romance/Drama/Comedy...
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Disclaimer : I dont own PJO and the characters! They all belong to Rick Riordan... except Regina!**

 **So, please read and review! I expect this story tirn out real well!**

Twenty four year old Annabeth Chase checked her watch and exclaimed in shock, "Holy Hades! I'm late!"

Her best friend Thalia rolled her eyes. "Regina is not going to fire you for being late. You are never late. Not to mention you are her best architect," Thalia said.

Annabeth drained the contents of her starbucks mocha latte and stood up. "Well, she just granted me a month vacation so I could attend your wedding in France. I ought to show her some gratitude," she said.

Thalia stood up too and stretched. "You earned it, Annabeth! You hardly ever take off," she said.

Annabeth swiped her golden blonde curls into a pony tail and grabbed her purse and bag. "Thalia! Seriously, I just want to know if my latest project has been approved." She exited the cafe as Thalia followed her out.

"Of course it will be approved. Not a single project of yours has been declined," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled as she kept walking towards Sinclair Architectural firm. Well, she couldn't deny that. But she was excited because this one project was her biggest haul. She was assigned to design Posiedon Overseas Inc's newest office building and her boss Regina had immediately called her in and asked her to do it. She had warned Annabeth that Percseus Jackson, the owner of the successful group of companies was particular about it and if he wasn't satisfied he'd approach their rival firm.

Annabeth felt she had done her best and had designed a stunner.

"Thals! I'll see you and Luke at the airport tonight. Bye!" She hugged her friend and went inside the cool lobby of her firm.

George in the front desk greeted her and she called back cheerfully as she stepped into the elevator. She got off at her floor and stopped by her office to dump her things and then went over to Regina. She knocked and waited. Regina called her in and she went, a smile plastered on her face.

Regina was her boss and like a nice big sister. She was a very attractive woman in her early thirties who had glorious brown hair and large blue eyes. She gave Annabeth a quick smile and asked her to sit down.

"Good morning Regie!" Annabeth said.

"Good morning Annabeth! I want to talk to you about Posiedon Overseas," Regie said.

Annabeth felt a little nervous. "What did they say?" she said leaning over the walnut desk.

Regie shook her head. "They disapproved," she said.

Annabeth wasn't she heard right. "They what? Why?"

"They disapproved. And as to why, wants to meet you in an hour in his office. He said he'd give us only this chance and if he wasn't satisfied he's moving on," Regina explained.

Annabeth still in a daze said, "And when should I present it?"

"In a month, but don't worry. You still get your vacation. I'm just asking you to do it during the time you are free," Regie said.

Annabeth knew she could pass on the project if she wanted but she didn't want to let Regie down and it was true she could get her work done when in France. But she was going to do it not only for that but because she wanted to blow Perseus' mind off for rejecting her proposal.

"Fine. I'll go meet him," Annabeth agreed.

Regie grinned happily and hugged her over the desk. "Thank you! You know the place don't you?"

Annabeth got up and smoothed her pencil skirt. "Yes. I'll take a cab," she muttered.

She grabbed her things and her file and went down. She hailed a cab and gave the address.

A few minutes later she was standing outside a sophisticated huge building. She went in and told the lady aat the feont desk about her meeting with Perseus. The receptionist checked with Perseus and asked her to wait outside his room for a few minutes.

Annabeth took her seat in a plush cream couch and waited for a few minutes. Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up to see Thalia calling.

"Did you get it? You did, didn't you?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Nope," Annabeth said glumly and quickly told her what had happened.

"Wow! He really rejected your plans?"

"Uh-huh, and now I'm in his office waiting for him. I've been waiting for nearly an hour," Annabeth complained.

"If I had not known better, I'd say that the guy is a douche," Thalia said.

Annabeth snorted. "Okay, Thals! I'll see you later," she hung up and waited more.

She was beginning to get super restless and pissed. She'd been waiting for an hour and a half. What was that guy thinking?

Just then, the receptionist ushered her into his room. Annabeth swung open the glass door and stepped into a cool, weel furnished room. There behind a rosewood desk sat Perseus.

Now, Annabeth found it hard to believe that he was the entrepreneur for Posiedon Overseas. Perseus was young, maybe twenty five or six but not more. He was definitely handsome in his business suit. Had she seen him in casual clothes she'd have even called him HOT. His dark black hair was mussed and contrasted his seagreen eyes. Yep, he was definitely good looking.

But an aura of complete control, calm and power surrounded him that spoke of his brilliance. The only thing that bothered Annabeth was the smirk on his lips.

The smirk almost seemed to challenge her. She had a sudden urge to slap the smile off his face. That guy had made her wait on purpose.

"Good morning Mr. Perseus. I'm Annabeth Chase from Sinclair architectural firm," she said stiffly.

Perseus raised his eyebrow and motioned for her to sit without replying. She couldn't help thinking he was an ass.

"I believe you are not satisfied with my plans?"

"Yes, ," he replied lazily.

"Well, may I know the reason, if you would tell me?" Annabeth asked him.

"Sure. The reason is simple. I didn't like it," Perseus said.

Annabeth wanted to hit the guy. He was making her mad. "huh, okay! Could you please explain what you are looking for?"

Perseus leaned forward in his chair. "I want the building to speak for itself. To make a statement. To be different, " he said.

Annabeth almost rolled her eyes. "Every plan of mine is different," she said.

Perseus smirked. "Pardon me Ms. Chase, but I didn't know you were here to justify your previous designs," he said.

Annabeth reddened. "I'm here to ask you for what you're looking for," she said, even though a small part of her had hoped she could convince him to accept her old plans.

For about an hour the two discussed plans. Annabeth wanted to punch him half the time. Finally she thanked him and left.

"Thalia?" she said into her phone as she headed home.

"Annabeth! How did the meeting go?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth groaned. "I hate him. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual," she said.

Thalia laughed. "That bad?"

"Uh huh! He could not agree with anything I said," she said frustrated.

Thalia paused for a second. "Well, Annabeth, was he right? You hate it when others are right over you. I'm guessing he was right about everything he said," she said.

"No! Okay, maybe. I don't know. The point is that he was such a hypocrite," Annabeth muttered as she let herself into her apartment and into her bedroom.

Thalia sighed. "Alright. Can we talk about my wedding?"

"Thalia, I am going to make your wedding a wonderful one. It is my duty as the maid of honour," Annabeth assured her friend. "Plus, the villa your grandmom agreed to let us stay and have your wedding at is supposed to be huge. And we're going to be there for a month before your wedding so we could work on it. It'll be fine."

Thalia laughed. "You're right. You, me, Luke and his best man... My bridesmaids and his other friends are all going to be there. We'll have fun..."

"Don't forget the families and cousins," Annabeth put in lying on her bed.

"Yes. Hey, are you packed yet? Tonight is the flight," Thalia said.

Annabeth looked over at her neatly packed bags. "Yep! All done. I'll leave to the airport in a few minutes."

"Urghh! I still have some things left to pack. I gotta go! See you tonight! "

Annabeth hung up.

...

Annabeth found Thalia and Luke and a crowd of other people she hardly knew at the airport. Annabeth recognised a lot of girls as Thalia's bridesmaids. She set down her bags when she felt someone clear her throat.

Annabeth turned to see a girl with bright red, bushy hair smirking at her. "You're Annabeth Chase? The maid of Honour? "

Annabeth smiled. "Yes. And you are?"

"Rachel Dare, one of the bridesmaids," she said.

Annabeth smiled again. "Well, nice to meet you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I wish I could say the same,"

Annabeth was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You know, I would have been the maid of honour if it wasn't for you," she muttered. Before Annabeth could reply, Rached turned and abruptly left.

Annabeth blinked and wondered why people fought over such trivial things.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried hurrying over to her. She hugged her before dragging her away. "I want you to meat Percy, Luke's best man," she said.

Annabeth laughed.

Thalia slowed down to a walk. "Seriously, Percy is so sweet and funny. He's awesome. I'm sure you'll love him," she said.

Thalia amd Annabeth came to a stop and Thalia nudged a guy with dark black mussed hair who was standing with his back to them. He wore well fitted jeans and a blue tee that hugged him in all the right places. "Percy, meet my maid of honour Annabeth!" Thalia said.

The bot turned around and smiled at Thalia. But when it met Annabeth it melted and Annabeth felt the same on her face.

What. The. Hades?!

Of all people, why him? Why? One month in France and she had to work with HIM to make her best friend's weddi g a success. Great! Just great!

 **Writing that made me fell good! I hope you guys eenjoyed it too!**

 **Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Thanks so much, it means a lot! Oh! And guess who the best man is for Luke...? It's pretty obvious, but still! Any ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 Real Mature

**Second chapter... and really sorry for the spelling mistakes! I have to type the whole thing on my phone, so pardon me!**

 **All of you guessed the best man... pretty obvious, I know! Now read and review**

"You?" Percy aka Perseus Jackson said incredulously.

Annabeth cried, "You?" She couldn't believe that stupid Perseus and charming Percy were the same person.

"Oh great!" they said simultaneously with much enthusiasm (Note the sarcasm).

"You guys know each other?" Thalia said looking back and forth between her best friend and Percy.

Annabeth turned to Thalia. "He's Perseus. The guy I told you about," Annabeth explained, upset that her plans for having a month of peaceful vacation spoilt.

"The hypocrite?" Thalia scrunched her nose.

Percy turned red. "The what? Hey! You called me a hypocrite?"

Annabeth smirked ready to reply acidly, but Luke came towards them grinning. His blonde hair hung over his eyes as he threw an arm around Thalia and pulled her close to him.

"What's going on?" He wanted to know.

"Luke? Remember the architect I told you about? I just found out that it is Annabeth here," Percy said brandishing his hands to point at Annabeth.

"She? The smart ass?" Luke said confused.

It was Annabeth's turn to get angry. "Excuse me? How dare you!" She stepped towards Percy until they were nose to nose.

The tension between the two was so palpable that everyone could almost reach out and touch the red haze surrounding them. Thalia gave a nervous laugh and tugged on Annabeth's wrist, pulling her back.

"Guys! I know you two got off on a bad start. But please try to not fight yourselves to death! We really need a maid of honour and a best man for our wedding," Luke said patronisingly.

Annabeth sighed. Luke was right, she wasn't going to let HIM spoil the fun.

Percy stepped back with a shrug. He would survive, if the girl didn't try to be miss smarty pants.

"Fine, I'll try to stay away from Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said nodding towards Percy.

"Seaweed what?" Percy said.

"You're head is so full of kelp," Annabeth explained politely.

Percy thought of ways to insult her back and the best thing he came up with was... "Don't call me that, Wise girl!"

"Wise girl?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Thalia sensing another fight brewing tugged on Annabeth again. "C'mon Annabeth! We should go," she said.

Annabeth scowled at Percy one last time and followed Thalia wondering if her day could get any worse.

Apparently, she found out in a few minutes, that it could. She boarded the plane, put away her bags and took her assigned seat. She was sitting in between two people who she had not met yet. She sat down and waited for her neighbours.

"What the Hades? You again?" someone said.

Annabeth looked up and found Percy staring down at her. She was pleasantly surprised that he had said Hades. It was something she said often and her friends always teased her for it. She was glad someone was just as weird as her. Bit she wasn't glad that the other person was HIM!

"I might say the same to you," she said putting on her best scowl.

Percy groaned and started crossing Annabeth to get to his seat by the window. Annabeth glared at him.

Percy had a brilliant stroke of genius and trampled on Annabeth's shoes. On purpose.

"Ow! Watch it Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried yanking her foot away.

"Don't call me that!" Percy muttered as he dropped down in his seat.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth repeated.

Percy stuck out his tongue at her and Annabeth responded by doing the same.

"Wow! You guys are so good at sticking out your tongues at each other."

Annabeth and Percy turned to see a red haired girl sitting on the other side of Annabeth. She leaned forward and shook hands with Percy.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Dare," she said sweetly. Annabeth noticed that Rachel ignored her. Well, she was glad.

Percy smiled and introduced himself.

Annabeth felt like burying herself. She was sitting in between a guy who she hated and a girl who hated her. And thay were flying to France. To live together for a month.

Great! Fabulous!

Rachel continued talking to Percy in a sickly sweet voice. Annabeth was surprised that Percy was talking to Rachel normally and not with sarcasm as he did to Annabeth. Whatever! All she wanted was for Thalia and Luke to be happily married and to finish her designs in a month.

She buckled on her seat belt and was glad that Rachel and Percy were done talking. Rachel buckled her own seat belt and leaned back in her seat.

Annabeth turned to see Percy fumbling with his seat belt. Curious, she folded her arms and raised her brows as she watched him. Interesting...

"First flight?" she asked.

Percy looked up annoyed. "What? No. How do you think I attend my business trips?" he said.

Annabeth shrugged and watched his hands tremble as he tried to do his belt. Unsuccessfully, she might add.

"You don't know to fasten the belt. Don't blame me," she said.

Percy sighed. "I'm just nervous. I'm air sick and I so don't prefer this mode of transport," Percy said slowly. He was half sure Annabeth was going to laugh at him. But she did something surprising.

Annabeth leaned forward and fastened the belt over Percy. Percy stiffened aware of how close her hands were to his "member." It didn't help when the lemony smell of her hair hit him.

She finally pulled back and grinned at him, her grey eyes sparkling. Percy was blown off by her stormy greys.

"Done!" she said.

Percy felt heat spread through him as he realised he was having a mental conversation with himself. About Annabeth.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. Where was the the snide and sarcastic Annabeth he knew?

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah. Keep it up Seaweed Brain," she said.

I see her now, Percy thought as he glared at her. What little feeling of warmth and friendship they had felt had vanished in a plume of smoke.

The flight took off and soon they were up and on their way to France. FRANCE! The fairytale country. Annabeth had always wanted to visit France, mostly Paris. And even though she wasn't going to Paris but a small french village, she was thrilled senseless. She had always dreamed of falling in love when in France.

As if on cue, she turned to Percy.

She wasn't sure aboute love. But boy, she was in for loads of hate.

Rachel dozed off next to Annabeth.

Percy reached for a bottle of water and took a swig when Annabeth said, "Okay, will you tell me what went wrong with my plan? Why did you reject it?" She couldn't help it. She had to know.

Percy sighed. "Not. That. Again."

Annabeth glared at him. "I get it. It's because you're an arrogant rich chauvinist pig."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her and reached out to point at her and instead ended up emptying the contents of his water bottle on her shirt.

Annabeth squealed and shot up. "Oh my Gods! Percy! You idiot," she cried.

It had been a mistake, but Percy found it highly amusing and could not help it when his lips pulled into a grin.

Annabeth gave him a death glare and stalked off to clean herself without a word. After she left, Percy kind of felt bad. She didn't deserve to have ice cold water poured down the front of her shirt. True, Annabeth was annoying as hell, but she had helped him with the seat belt thing.

A few minutes later Annabeth emerged from the lavatory fuming. She was real mad at Percy for pulling that on her.

She had two words for it. NOT. COOL.

Thinking about it, she had two more words for it. Sweet. Revenge.

She spotted the air hostess offering water bottles and grabbed one for herself. She walked over to her seat and stood over Percy innocently. When he looked up at her she poured a little water over the front of his jean.

"What in Hades?!" Percy exclaimed in shock looking down at his now wet jeans.

"Oops! Looks like YOU WET YOUR PANTS!" Annabeth screamed the last part, causing a few people shoot alarmed looks at Percy.

Percy was officially mortified. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Annabeth put her hand to her face in horror and ignored him. "Percy you're twenty five. Gods, why didn't you just use the lavatory?" she cried, enjoying herself. Percy glared at her. He could see how much satisfaction tbis gave her.

Annabeth gave him a sweet smile and then sank gracefully into her seat. "That was for pouring water down my shirt."

"That was an accident!" Percy said.

"It looked like you enjoyed it!" Annabeth shrugged.

"If I had known you're going to do this, then I might have enjoyed myself more."

Meanwhile, Thalia who had been watching the drama fold out had had it.

Thalia got up from her seat and marched over to Annabeth and Percy scowling. "Real mature guys! I thought we agreed no more fighting," she said.

Annabeth frowned at Percy. "He started it!" she said accusingly.

"Did not! She did!" Percy said indignantly.

"I don't care who started it!" Thalia snapped angrily. "I'm not going to have you to bickering and trying to spoil each others reputation."

Annabeth and Percy stared glumly back at her.

"Now, you two are going to say sorry and shake it out," Thalia said.

"Thalia! I think that's just too childish," Annabeth said.

"Oh, like you've been behaving better," Thalia retorted, "Do it!"

Annabeth sighed knowing her friend wasn't going to let it go. "Sorry Percy," she said holding out her hand.

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy muttered shaking her hand. He thought Thalia would hound him if he didn't do what she said.

Thalia grinned happily. "Good! Now, any more pranks and I'm going to make sure you will regret it forever," she said. "Have I made myself clear?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded eagerly to get her off their backs.

Thalia looking satisfied turned and left.

Percy glared at Annabeth. "You know this isn't over, don't you Chase?"

"Do what you please," Annabeth said pleasantly.

"The War is on!"

 **Please please please REVIEW!**

 **Cookies to those who do!**


	3. Chapter 3 Towels trauma

**Third chapter in...! Meanwhile I was completely hooked on a really cool book... I am going to draw ideas from it... and guys, any ideas please please let me know! WWould love some constructive criticism!**

"Four cars! Will we all fit?" Lyla Sanders, one of the bridesmaids said squinting through the bright sunlight.

Thalia shrugged. "We have to try to fit in," she said. Her grandmother Cecilia had sent only four cars to pick up Thalia, Luke and her friends.

Soon everyone was trying to load their cases and bags into the car and tried to get in themselves. A few minutes later, everybody was in, except for two people.

I'm guessing I don't have to tell you who they are, since it is so obvious. And yet, as I'm obliged to do so... It was Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Wonders of fate had it that they get stuck together in everything.

Luke looked worried. "We need to get you guys in too," he said trying to see if there was any way they could all squeeze in.

Percy peered in to a car and sighed. It was packed. No way could two people squeeze in. Maybe one... he looked back at Annabeth who looked bored. He could probably ditch her and get in. But did he want to do that?

Not that he was thrilled to be stuck with her, but it seemed very wrong to leave her alone in a town she had no idea of, not to mention, an entirely different continent.

"Luke, there's no space in there. Annabeth and I will get ourselves a taxi."

Luke and Thalia were reluctant to leave them alone, but after much coaxing Percy got them to leave.

He then turned to Annabeth. "We need to get ourselves a taxi," he said.

"We?" Annabeth said, "You were the one who said that you'll find a taxi."

Percy glared at her. "Fine," He muttered.

A good twenty minutes later, Percy finally hailed a taxi, with no help from Annabeth.

The two got in after loading their bags in the trunk and Percy tried to explain to the young driver their destination with a very broken french. Annabeth thought he sounded like a dying cat.

"You guys are Americans?" the driver said.

"Oui," Percy said.

"Oh good! It's been so long since I saw one of my own kind here," the guy said.

"Oui," Percy said again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes amd leaned forward. "Percy. He's from America, you idiot. Stop with your french already," she muttered.

"Oh! Sorry," Percy said, embarrassed.

"I'm Grover," the driver said.

Percy and Annabeth introduced themselves and finally gave him the address.

"So why are you here in Monteville?" Grover said conversationally.

"Our friends are having their wedding here in a month," Annabeth explained.

Grover grinned. "That is so cool. Did you know that this is called the village of love by the locals?"

"Isn't it supposed to be Paris?" Percy said.

"Paris is the CITY of love, genius!" she said.

Grover laughed. "Yes, the big city always bags the fame. But this town is believed to be magical," he said.

Annabeth was hooked. She leaned forward in her seat. "And why, may I ask?"

"No one in this village has ever broken up or gotten a divorce. They are all happily married," he explained.

Percy snorted. "So what happens when someone kicks the bucket?" he wanted to know.

Annabeth shot him an irritated look. Way to spoil the magic, she thought.

"Except when they have to die," Grover amended. "But, this town has the reputation of making people fall in love and helping them find their soulmates."

"That is beautiful," Annabeth breathed.

"You two look pretty cute together. Maybe you just found your soulmate too," Grover said to Annabeth.

The statement evoked multiple reactions from Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth choked and coughed wildly. Percy spluttered and his eyes popped.

"Excuse me?" Percy managed.

"We practically did not meet a couple of days back," Annabeth said.

"Not to mention we hate each other," Percy provided.

Annabeth nodded vigorously.

"Woah woah! Okay, I am sorry," Grover said amused at their reaction. He didn't bother to tell them that there were sparks literally flying off the two.

An awkward silence fell and everyone shut up for good.

Only when the villa came into view did Annabeth exclaim again. The villa was beautiful.

It was atop a hill, secluded from civilisation and a small stream ran by it. The villa itself was lit up in all its glory, and it looked liked a fairytale castle to Annabeth in the full moon light.

"Gods!" she breathed, "It's gorgeous!"

Percy was in total agreement. It was extremely, breathtakingly amazing.

Grover drove up the driveway and stopped as Annabeth and Percy gawked. They slowly got out, dazed and looked around when Thalia came bounding out and threw her arms around Annabeth.

"Oh! What took you two so long? I was damn worried," she cried.

Annabeth laughed. "Took us long to find ourselves a cab," she explained.

"Yeah, because you would not move your butt to help me," Percy said sarcastically.

"Please, no bickering!" Thalia exclaimed as she started leading the way in.

Percy paid Grover the bill and picked up the bags.

"Good luck, man!" Grover called out. Percy grinned and held up his hands in a thumbs up. Annabeth picked up her own stuff and followed Thalia in.

The two gawked and stared at every piece of furniture that was inside the villa.

"Thalia dear, are these two the ones you've been raving to me about?"

Annabeth and Percy turned to see a woman standing by the stairs. Her black hair was tucked back in an elegant twist and she wore a regal white armani.

"Grandma! Yes, meet my maid of honour Annabeth and Luke's best man, Percy!" Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled and reached out to shake Cecilia's hand. " , I'm so happy to meet you."

Percy hugged the old lady. "Grandma!"

Cecilia laughed and hugged him back. "Pleased to have you both. I really would love to have a chat, but you must be dreadfully tired. Thalia show them to their rooms," she said.

Annabeth and Percy gratefully followed Thalia up the stairs. The villa was HUGE! By the time they reached the second floor, Annabeth was panting and sweating. Thalia pointed to the room to the left of the stairs.

"That's your room Annabeth," she said. "The room in the right is yours Percy."

Annabeth couldn't help noticing that both rooms were directly opposite to each other. That meant every morning they would run into each other without fail. Not something she was looking forward to.

"Get ready and come down for dinner," Thalia said.

"Lemme get a shower first," Annabeth muttered.

Thalia paused at the stairs. "Speaking of showers... This is an old building and the hot water is common to both your rooms. So try not to use up all the water by oneself," she warned.

Oh great, Annabeth thought. She was sure Percy would use up all the hot water so she'd have to use cold water

Annabeth turned and walked into her room and immediately forgot about hot water. It was the most gorgeous room she'd ever seen. The curtains were drawn around the huge window so she could see down the huge garden. A cool breeze ruffled and soothed her. The walls were painted her favourite shade of blue.

Annabeth dropped her bags and began unpacking. She was a neat freak as keeping things ordered helped her think.

In contrast, Percy walked into his own room and flopped down on the queen bed without bothering to unpack. He had kicked of his shoes and shed his jacket on the way to the bed. Remembering what Thalia had said about the water he quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. The hot water crackled against his skin, loosening his knots. He relaxed and let himself consume more water than he should forgetting all about Annabeth.

Annabeth in her own room, after unpacking kicked off her clother and stepped under the shower. When a hot blast of water hit her skin, she sighed in satisfaction. But it didn't last long because soon the water turned cold. She looked around confused and Thalia's warning hit her.

One explanation : Percy Jackson.

Annabeth was so mad that she could hardly think straight. She would have strangled him to death that second. Enraged, she quickly turned off the shower, grabbed a fluffy grey owl towel and wrapping it around her still wet body she stalked to Percy's room. She tried the knob and found it unlocked so she stalked straight into his room and stopped short when Percy walked out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his legs.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Annabeth screamed.

"Did what?" Percy said stepping back. She looked a little maniacal and it scared him.

"You used up all the hot water," she breathed advancing on him.

"I did not. The hot water ran out," Percy said cleverly.

"Oh? Did it?" Annabeth said slowly, her fists balled at her sides.

"Uh huh," Percy said with a nervous gulp.

Annabeth stepped even closer to him until Percy was trapped between her and the bright yellow wall.

Percy smelt her citric smell tickle his nose. He looked down at her and his eyes immediately dipped to her towel clad body.

Annabeth followed his gaze and when she found it fixed on her bear skin, she jumped a mile away. She had never realised how scantily clad she was until then. Annabeth blushed deeply, her skin glowing red.

She quickly turned and stalked back to her room, blushing furiously. Percy watched her go, his mouth hanging open.

Annabeth was definitely the most annoying woman he had ever met... But she was one sexy chic. He'd be blind if he couldn't see that.

Annabeth burst open into her room and dropped to the floor, her knees weak. Oh Gods! She was SO stupid! How was she going to face Percy at dinner? Urggghhhh!

 **Hee hee! I liked that! A couple more chapters and things will start getting just a tad bit more intense... IDEAS ! REVIEW!**

 **Thankiee!**


	4. Chapter 4 Words and Actions

**My longest chapter till date and iI'm really proud! : ' )**

 **One of you suggested making Percy and Annabeth share a room and I love it and am currently thinking of ways to make it happen... However I would love to hear more ideas... after all you guys read the story, you should tell me what you like!**

 **And about the book I was reading (Mentioned in previous chapter) ... its in Wattpad and is called the cell phone swap or something! Not really sure, but you can all check it out... just so you know, it is not mine!**

 **And yes, this is a very long Author's note and I should let you guys read before I bore you all away!**

Percy changed into clean and comfortable clothes and climbed down for dinner. The only empty seat was next to Rachel Dare in the huge, crowded dining table. His eyes were immediately drawn to Annabeth who was sitting between Thalia and Lyla, her eyes focussed away from Percy. Percy could not help grinning at that.

"Percy! Oh, hey!" Rachel grinned.

Percy waved to her and took his seat. "Hey," he said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how did you manage to be ALONE with Annabeth Chase in the cab?" Rachel said, her voice drenched with dislike at Annabeth's name.

Percy was surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I think she is a bitch. I can't bear to be around her," Rachel said.

"I don't know Rachel. As far as I can see, Annabeth can be a little annoying, but she's not a bitch," Percy said defensively. He didn't know why he was sticking up for Annabeth, but it seemed a little unfair that Rachel would call her names.

Rachel turned red. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Wait till you see the real her," Rachel said her voice steely.

Percy shrugged. "Alright, alright. Let's just not talk about it," he said.

A few minutes into dinner and a huge commotion came from the living room. Thalia looked up in confusion at Luke who shrugged. Then the cause of commotion walked in and everyone, especially the girls were practically swooning. Including Thalia.

It was Luke's cousin Sal Warner. Sal was what girls would decsribe "smoking hot." He had cool blue eyes and blonde hair that made him look like a blonde superman.

Percy was amused to see even Annabeth look dazed. She was staring at Sal.

Sal and Luke hugged. "Dude, I'm so happy for you! Thalia, you look amazing as always!" Sal said.

Thalia laughed and hugged Sal. "Charming as ever. So happy to see you Sal! Now, go get a bath... You look tired."

Sal left after flashing everyone a brilliant smile. Percy noticed that Annabeth was still staring after him and he wondered what she found in him. As if reading his mind, Annabeth looked up at him and for a moment their eyes met. A tingle passed down his spine when her stormy greys stared into his sea greens.

But she immediately looked away blushing, obviously thinking about the towel incident.

Percy found his lips stretch into a small grin. Annabeth was really embarrassed about him staring at her in a towel, which was, in Percy's opinion, not that bad, but she did not find it that way.

Really, he hadn't even seen much of her, except her really long, tan and sexy legs, her smooth, creamy shoulders and a little deep into her neckline.

"We should start cleaning tomorrow," Luke announced, breaking Percy's fantasy.

"So soon? We just got here!" Dave Brewer complained.

"We came here to help with the wedding, Dave. One month is going to fly and only if we start cleaning the villa tomorrow, we'll be able to get the other things down," Annabeth explained.

Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth was too responsible. Too mature.

"You can stop rolling your eyes, now. Or your eyeballs are going to roll right out," Annabeth said from across the table when she saw him.

"Fine Wise girl! Maybe you should talk less or your tongue is goint to get into a twist," Percy replied smirking.

"Yeah, well, at least nobody's ears are going to bleed when I talk. Unlike SOMEONE ELSE!" Annabeth said sweetly.

Everyone else in the table looked at Percy and Annabeth like they were following a tennis ball rally.

Luke coughed loudly, cutting off Percy's reply. So Percy settled for sticking his tongue out at Annabeth, forgetting that about forty adults were sitting in the room.

Annabeth returned it with a cool glare and mouthed, "Immauture," at him.

Thalia elbowed Annabeth in the side and motioned for her to shut up, which Annabeth grudgingly did.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly and soon the jet lag began to kick in. People started yawning and one by one they wandered back to their rooms sleepily. Percy got up to leave at the same time Annabeth did and they shared a glare before sauntering up, Percy in the lead. When they reached the landing Annabeth turned and walked to her room without a word. Percy was about to do the same when he turned and called to her.

"Hey, Wise girl!"

Annabeth turned to him and raised a brow in question. "What, Seaweed Brain?"

"I won't use up all the hot water tomorrow," Percy said.

Annabeth seemed surprised as her expression softened. "Um, well, thank you. Thanks, Percy," she said.

Percy grinned. "Sure. Just don't storm into my room clad in a towel," Percy added.

Annabeth dropped her smile and glared at him fiercely. Percy was almost too sure she was going to punch him and took a step back nervously. But surprisingly she broke into a small smile and she relaxed. "Gods! That was embarrassing."

"Not really. I liked it," Percy said.

"Sure you did," Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and nodded at her. "Good night! "

Annabeth threw him a look before going in to her room. "Good night!"

oOo

Annabeth woke up the next morning to see the sun rays seeping in through the huge windows and a pleasant breeze ruffling her blonde hair. Scenes from yesterday filled her mind as she swung her feet over the bed and stretched. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. A blast of hot water sent pleasure waves through her tired body. She smiled remembering how Percy had kept his word true.

Percy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she pictured.

Annabeth turned off the water and quickly dressed in her faded blue shorts and an orange tee and pulled her curls into a ponytail. She left her room and stepped out only to run into Percy himself.

"Good morning!" she called brightly. She was deeply touched that he had saved water for her, even though it sounds weird.

Percy flashed her a smile and Annabeth had to admit once again that he was extremely good looking. "Good morning!" he said.

"Good morning," a third voice said.

Annabeth turned around and saw Sal Warner. He looked amazingly hot and she had to try desperately not to oggle at him.

"Hey Sal," Percy said with a nod.

"You guys know each other?" Annabeth managed.

"Of course. Luke's best man is my best man too. By the way, I know you too, Annabeth Chase," Sal said.

"You know me?" Annabeth said or rather she squeaked, which was very unlike her.

"Thalia's best friend. I've seen you in her photos and always wondered when I was going to meet the hot chic," Sal said.

Annabeth unsure of how to react, hid her blushing cheeks with her hair. She saw Percy staring at her with a funny expression that she couldn't quite place and she quickly said, "We should go down and help. It's getting late." Without waiting for them to reply she skipped down.

Annabeth grabbed some breakfast before going over to Thalia. She could see that her best friend was stressed. Cleaning up the villa was pretty intimidating since it hadn't been lived in, in almost two years since Thalia's grandfather had died. Since then, Cecilia had taken to travelling and spending very little time in the villa. Except the few loyal servants everyone else had left. So the only way they could clean up the villa was if they all worked together or if they hired someone which was totally not possible considering the expenses.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked Thalia softly.

Thalia smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Annabeth, would you please help clean the kitchen and storage?"

"Sure thing!" Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "Thanks. Rachel is already in the kitchen. Go and help her. I'll send someone over to help you two."

Annabeth wanted to howl and protest. Rachel? Oh gods!

She stalked in sulkily and found the red head in the kitchen clutching a few cleaning supplies. Annabeth grumbled as she grabbed a mop.

"Hello ladies!" Someone said walking in.

Now, I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you who that someone is because this story is about Annabeth and this guy. Anyway, the person who walked in to help with the cleaning was none other than our hero, Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Irony and her fate! She was stuck with a girl who hated her and a boy she hated. Just what she loved. Not!

"Percy! Great, we can work together! Like, we always end up together, don't you think?" Rachel gushed throwing Percy a flirty grin.

Percy returned her smile and gave Annabeth a sarcastic grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes and threw a rag at him and turned to clean the dusty storage. Percy left Rachel in the kitchen and joined Annabeth in the storage. They worked together in comfortable silence for some time. Finall Percy broke the silence. "Hey, Annabeth. How are your architectural plans coming along?"

Annabeth grunted. "I have not even started yet," she said.

"Well, I want it at the end of the month. No delaying," Percy said.

Annabeth shot him a dirty look. "I'm always on time," she said.

Percy smiled. "I know. I also happen to know that you are one of the best architects around," he said.

Annabeth felt a warm feeling settle in her gut as she accepted his compliment. "Um, thanks."

"You want to know why I rejected your plan?" Percy said. Annabeth nodded enthusiastically and turned to him. But before he could answer, Annabeth's mop hit something on the rack above and a box of white dough landed on Percy's head, dumping its contents on him.

"Oh my Gods! I am so sorry?!" Annabeth exclaimed looking with horror at Percy's whitened face.

Percy blew a plume of white cloud and coughed wildly while Annabeth hovered over him frantically. "Oh, Percy! Go take a shower and I'll do the cleaning," Annabeth said worried.

Percy sneezed and coughed as he left Annabeth and went off. Annabeth sighed and started cleaning the new mess all the while cursing herself. She was so lost in herself that she did not hear someone creep in and lock the storage room nor did she feel the spider that was thrown on her.

a good five minutes later Annabeth felt a small prickle on her back. She stiffened and waited for the feeling to return. A few seconds later she looked over her shoulder and found a huge black spider sitting on her shoulder. Annabeth's heart stilled and her blood froze as she took in the monster. She was phobic towards spiders... Spiders would be the death of her.

Annabeth felt beads of sweat on her forehead and her breathing turned ragged. Mustering all her courage she swatted the spider away with her mop and ran to the door only to find it locked. She banged and thrust but to no avail as the door wouldn't budge. Annabeth screamed for help but no one came and she began to hyperventilate when the door open with a small click. Wasting no time Annabeth rushed out and fell straight into Percy's arms. For a moment she felt incredibly safe and happy as she stared into his warm and beautiful sea green eyes. She was almost sure she was drowning in them and had to force herself to pull away.

"You're a horrible person, Percy!" Annabeth cried, her voice brimming with anger.

Percy looked absolutely stunned and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't," Annabeth said, "pretend. I know you locked the door and threw the spider on me to get back at me for the dough incident."

Percy's brows furrowed together in confusion and Annabeth couldn't help noticing how good he was in masking his feelings. "Honestly, Annabeth. I don't know what you are talking about and I sure didn't do it. I came back to find the door locked so I opened it."

Annabeth let out a short bark of laughter. "I'm not stupid, Percy. Nobody else would do something as low amd cheap as that," she said.

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes and was quickly replaced by a cold look. "Yes? Well, I know someone and that is you! You're just stringing nonsense together to gain attention. Here's the flash news, you have my attention, as a bitch!" Percy said.

Annabeth felt her mouth fall open and she let out a small gasp of disbelief. Her anger reached the climax

nd before she could think it through, she reached out and slapped him hard across the cheek. Blinking back tears he stormed away without looking back at Percy.

 **Whoopie! Annabeth slapped Percy! So what is going to happen next? Any guesses? Any ideas? Any requests? Please review!**

 **please review, I'm currently very out of my element... I feel like picking a fight with everyone and that's what I am doing with all my friends! These reviews make me smile and so, I won't strangle anybody! So please review! I hate silent readers!**

 **Whoever gives me the best idea will get a special mention in the next chapter... so get typing!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Night Spent Together

**Hey! Back with aanother long chapter... but I hav a few things to say first...**

 **1) Thank you all so much for reviewing about the ideas...**

 **2) A lot of you suggested the cold shoulder thing and I'm all for it. But Annabeth and Percy hardly know each other so if Percy gives her the silent treatment now, it really won't be as effective. But I'm definitely going to include it somewhere and sometime soon! I'm planning to make this story long, so yes, plenty of place for drama! ; )**

 **3) The room sharing thing... yes, on it... got a plan and the next chapter will be about it!**

 **4) This chapter is a little bit more different than my previous style... it actually is a little sappy sweet and I'm paranoid because I'm not sure if you guys will like it... Anyway now on with the story...**

Annabeth sighed as she stared at her laptop without really seeing it. She pushed back the papers on which she'd been working her plans on and grabbed her phone. The time on the display said 12:30 am. Annabeth threw her phone back on the bed and sighed again. Ever since she had slapped Percy two days back, she'd taken to sighing quite a lot. She didn't really want to admit it, but she was incredibly guilty that she'd done that. Know why? Because she came to know that Percy wasn't the one who had locked her in the storage or had thrown the spider on her.

After Annabeth had hit Percy and stormed out she met Lyla on the way to her room. Lyla had jokingly told Annabeth about how she'd seen Percy covered in dough and how it had taken him ages to come back out after cleaning up. Annabeth had retorted that Percy had enough time to play pranks on her and Lyla had looked at her weird and said that Percy emerged from his room only 5 minutes back. So Annabeth had wondered what it meant and realised that she'd forgotten someone else who hated her. Rachel Dare.

Annabeth stared at her laptop again and sighed. She would never admit it in a thousand years, but she was beginning to miss Percy. She missed all the fighting and arguing and bickering and she really didn't like the silence between them.

The past two days she'd wanted to apologise to him but she never did. Why? Her ego, the size of china wall prevented her from doing so. Percy on the other hand, saw her as little as he could and spent all his time with Rachel. Annabeth wanted to screw her neck. Rachel started it all. Rachel Freaking Dare.

Annabeth put away her laptop and stood up stretching like a cat. She couldn't work or concentrate because she kept thinking about Percy. She decided to apologise to him.

Annabeth walked out and stood out side his room uncertainly. Why was she so desperate to talk to him? She was confused but told herself that it was because she was guilty. She raised her hand to knock and paused again. It was past midnight. Did she want to do this now? Annabeth shrugged and knocked on his door deciding that she would just talk to him tomorrow if he didn't open the door.

A couple of minutes and there was no answer. Annabeth decided to go back but at the moment the door opened amd Annabeth froze. She looked up to see Percy standing by the door, his hands crossed over his chest. She also noticed that he looked incredibly hot. His dark hair stood untamed, his sea green eyes looked challenging at her and his lips were turned up in a small smile. It didn't help that his white button down was open to his chest.

Annabeth cleared her throat nervously unable to say anything.

"If you're going to stand and keep staring at me, I suggest you do it in the morning," Percy said.

"No," Annabeth said quickly, "I have to tell you something."

Percy raised his brows and then shrugged. "Come in," he said moving to let her in.

Annabeth went in awkwardly and looked around. The balcony door was open and she assumed that Percy had been there before opening the door. Percy closed the door and lead her over to the balcony, closing the door behimd him. Annabeth looked at him wondering what his expression was, since the night made it difficult for her to judge. She shifted from foot to foot and finally cleared her throat.

"Percy, I am really sorry about what I did in the storage," Annabeth said.

Percy leaned back against the rail. "And I'm supposed to forgive and go on as if everything is peachy?" he wanted to know.

Annabeth ignored the freezing wind and shook back her blonde curls. "No. I mean, I really want you to forgive me but you have the right to be mad at me. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again," she murmured.

Annabeth couldn't say exactly, but she was pretty sure Percy was smirking. "And?"

"And I'm hoping it won't come to that," Annabeth admitted. She could now clearly see him smiling.

"It's Alright. I'm sorry too," Percy said.

Annabeth was surprised. Percy apologising was the last thing she expected. "What? Why?"

"I called you a bitch and I'm sorry about that," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Apology accepted," she said. The two stood there in silence for some time and Annabeth felt weirdly calm after Percy spoke to her. "It's really late. I should go," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded as he turned the door knob. Now any guesses on what happened? If you are guessing that the door got jammed, you are right.

"Shit! The door is jammed," Percy said.

Annabeth pushed him away and tried the knob again. It was no use as the door wouldn't budge. "What do we do?" Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged. "It's past midnight. We really can't do anything now. I say, we wait until morning," he said.

Annabeth groaned as she slid to the ground her back against the wall. She did not want to spend her night in the balcony, not to mention that it was FREEZING! She looked over at Percy who had taken his place next to her amd felt just a little better knowing he'd suffer too. Let's face it. Sure, she had apologised blah blah blah. But it didn't mean she didn't hate Percy. She still thought he was an ass.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Things."

They sat silently for sometime and then Annabeth said, "Tell me about yourself?"

"Huh?"

"We keep fighting and stuff but I realised we don't really know each other," Annabeth said.

"If you insist, I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Posiedon and Sally Jackson. They split but are still great friends. I love my mom, she's the best thing in the world."

Annabeth smiled at him. Somehow knowing that he loved his mother made her like him a little.

Percy continued, "I have a really lovey dovey relationship with blue food."

"Blue food?" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as if remembering a fond memory, "Yeah, it was a thing between me and my mom. She used to bake me blue cookies, cakes..."

Annabeth smiled too as she let herself relax. "That's nice... I wish my mom and I had our thing," she mumbled quietly.

Percy looked at her. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at the moon, a wistful look on her face. "Dad and mom split too. But both of them were too busy for me."

Percy stared at her wondering how to respond. He had never seen Annabeth sad and somehow seeing her that way made him uncomfortable. So he started saying a really stupid joke. Soon Annabeth was laughing, her golden head thrown back. Percy smiled. He thought she looked beautiful when she was happy.

"What?" Annabeth said suddenly.

Percy stopped staring at her and looked down at his shoes. "What?" he said.

"You were staring at me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said stretching out her legs.

"I wasn't," Percy said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Do you think it's cold?"

Percy shrugged. He didn't notice anything.

Annabeth looked up at him and said, "Why do we hate each other so much?"

Percy smiled at her sending a funny shiver through Annabeth. "Why do YOU hate me?" he rephrased the question.

Annabeth gathered her knees to her chest and lay her chin down thoughtfully. "I don't know. Probably because you were the first one to ever reject one of my proposal. I guess after that, everything you did seemed bad to me."

Percy processed this. "Long story short, you hated me because I voiced my thoughts?"

"When you put it like that, I sound like a hypocrite!" Annabeth frowned, "So tell me, why do YOU hate me?"

Percy looked down, a slight smile lingering on his lips. "Who said I hate you?"

Annabeth raised her eyes to him in confusion. "You don't?"

"I never said I don't hate you either," Percy said causing Annabeth to let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are so annoying," Annabeth said.

"So are you."

Annabeth shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're not bad."

"As in you love me, I'm so cool?" Percy joked.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain! No as in, I can tolerate you," Annabeth said.

"I can see that judging we had an entire conversation without the urge to strangle each other," Percy said with a brilliant smile. Annabeth laughed.

"I have to ask you something else. What is with you and spiders?" Percy said.

Annabeth stopped laughing and immediately shivered a little. "I have a phobia towards spiders. They would be the death of me," she muttered.

Percy laughed. He would never had pinned Annabeth as the girl who'd freak out by spiders when she could take on monsters. His eyes fell on her and he noticed she was still shivering. Not because of spiders but because she was really cold. Her skin was covered with goosebumps.

"Whoa, you're FREEZING!" Percy said.

Annabeth hugged herself. "huh? Oh yeah, it's darn cold!"

Percy shook his head. "Look, don't punch me, but if you want to warm yourself then come here. Body contact helps conserve heat," he said holding out his arms to Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at him and Percy threw his hands in the air. "Just saying, it's your call."

Annabeth bit her lower lip in confusion. She then moved closer to him and into his open arms. Percy embraced her and held her in his arms. Annabeth felt infinite times better, because one, he was so warm. Two, he had the best set of abs she'd ever felt. Three, he smelt incredibly good and four, she felt utterly secure in his arms. Percy too, felt wonderful holding her in his arms. Her hair smelt like lemons and orange and her skin looked absolutely beautiful. Percy kicked himself mentally for even thinking such things.

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered, comfortably.

Percy smiled down at her. "I'm only doing this because I don't want you to freeze to death... Don't get lost in my manliness."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are impossible!"

"So I've been told," Percy agreed.

The two broke into bantering and continued for a few minutes until both felt their eyelids drooping. They passed out, asleep in each others arms.

...

Rachel bounded up the steps to Percy's room the next day, singing an off key song and bobbing her red ponytail. She plastered a smile on her face and knocked on his door sharply. She frowned when there was no reply. That was strange. It was late morning and Percy shouldn't be still locked away. She frowned and tried the door knob and found it open. Weird...

"Oh, hey, Rachel. Did you see Annabeth?" Lyla said spotting Rachel and walking over to her.

Rachel shrugged and rolled her eyes. She was just glad that the annoying blonde wasn't up yet. "Nope. Did you see Percy?"

Lyla shrugged too but motioned for Rachel to go into his room. Hesitantly, the girls stepped in and looked around at the empty room. It looked like a garbage can had been dumped in there owing to Percy's things scattered all around. Lyla picked her way to the balcony door and found it jammed. She pushed and twisted and finally the door opened. She pushed it open and found Percy and Annabeth asleep in each others arms.

"Found them," she called to Rachel.

Rachel's mouth practically touched the floor as it snapped open. "What are THEY doing TOGETHER?"

Lyla giggled. "Looks like they fought themselves to sleep," she muttered.

Rachel glared at her to shut up and reached out and shook the two awake. Annabeth immediately woke up and blinked. Percy after mumbling a few nonsensical words woke up and looked around tiredly.

"What's going on here?" Annabeth muttered as she looked up at the two girls blearily. She'd been in the middle of a wonderful dream of swimming in a beautiful lagoon... And now that she thought about it, the colour of the lagoon was suspiciously the same sea green as Percy's eyes... Weird!

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest amd fixed Annabeth with a glare. "We would like to know the same," she said coldly as her fists curled in envy at the sight of Percy's arm around the blonde.

Annabeth frowned at Rachel and looked at Lyla for explanation but found the black haired girl smirking and trying her nest not to laugh. Annabeth sighed and tried to move when she realised what all the fuss was about... Damn!

Percy had his arms around her... Memories of the night before crowded in her brain amd she immediately shot away from Percy. No wonder Rachel was giving her dirty looks. Percy too sprang away equally embarrassed.

"Nothing happened between us," Percy announced.

Annabeth blushed scarlet as she glared at Percy. Nobody had asked him anything.

Lyla scoffed. "Right... You two only slept together."

"Eeew! Do not put it that way," Annabeth muttered feeling herself grow uncomfortably warm.

Rachel huffed impatiently. "You two should come down soon. Cecilia says she wants to talk to us," she said stiffly.

Annabeth groaned as Rachel and Lyla left. "Bad... Bad!" she muttered.

Percy gave her a cocky smile. "Wanna do that again?"

"Do what?" Annabeth said.

"Sleep together?" Percy suggested with a wink.

Annabeth yelped and jumped up. "You wish, Seaweed Brain. Urggghhh! Really? Were you hitting on me?"

"Nothing wrong in asking," Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and moved to the door. "Get ready and come down fast," she called over her shoulder.

Percy smiled after her. Annabeth... She was not bad. Maybe he even liked her when zhe wasn't busy fighting witn him...!

 **Wow! Okay... I almost forgot a big kiss to all those who reviewed! And PIPERGRACE for the bedroom idea and Fri003 for being an awesome reader... you guys rock!**

 **So now, one more thing...**

 **If my story was a movie then who do you suggest play Annabeth and Percy... you can give me your ideas and I will google the pictures to see how they are,,, The next chapter will be dedicated to the ones with the best answer!**

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 New Roommate!

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm really sorry about the author's note... a lot of people thought I had uploaded a new chapter. The thing is I love reviews, they make my day! And I've been going through a rough patch right now. Too much pressure and too much stuff going on with my family, school and friends and lately, I've been breaking down so frequently. It's embarrassing, because it happened twice in school and once thw water work starts its a little hard to stop!**

 **Anyway, no more stand alone notes! Enough said, on with the story!**

Annabeth slipped into a cream coloured dress and brushed her hair back lazily. She stepped back when she looked presentable and surveyed herself. Good.

She skipped down the stairs quickly and saw Thalia in the living room, pacing wildly.

"Thalia! Where's Cecilia? Didn't she want to say something?" Annabeth enquired.

Thalia glanced up at Annabeth. "Yeah... She got a call. She'll be here in a couple of minutes," Thalia explained. Annabeth knew this wedding thing was driving Thalia crazy. She took her friend's hand and patted it.

"Annabeth, Thalia! Come on, Cecilia is in the dining room. She has something to say," Sal said. Annabeth stared at him her mouth going suddenly dry. He looked good. How good would it feel to be kissed by him?

Wake up girl, she chided herself as she followed him into the dining room.

The room was already filled with her friends, some looking incredibly bored and others whispering and sighing at a daunted Cecilia who paced the room in agitation.

Annabeth quickly sat next to Haley Snow and Sal ignoring Percy and Rachel and Lyla.

Cecilia finally turned to face them looking distraught. "I have bad news," she announced her voice laced with sorrow.

Haley slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no, no one is dead right?" she cried.

Cecilia threw her a withering look. "No. Although this news will make you feel like just as bad."

Annabeth felt her stomach turn with concern. What was wrong?

Luke took Cecilia's hand in his and patted it comfortingly. Cecilia sighed again. "My elder sister Edith is coming here in a couple of days. She will be staying with us till the wedding," Cecilia said.

Annabeth stared at Cecilia wondering if she'd heard right. She looked around to see what others were doing and found them looking just as flummoxed as herself.

Um, okay. So Edith was coming. So what?

"That's all? It doesn't seem like a bad news," Christian Connolley said.

Cecilia's nead snapped up and she glared at the boy with anger. Bad move Christian, Annabeth thought.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL? Boy, have you met Edith? She's nightmare!" Cecilia cried.

Thalia stood up looking disturbed. "Guys, Edith is bad news. She's this really uptight woman and she expects too much. I didn't think she'd come here before the wedding, but since she is, I'm going to ask you all for a favour. Please please don't mess up. She'll never make me hear the end of it," Thalia said wistfully.

Luke let go of Cecilia amd hugged his fiance. "Trust me, she's not to be messed with," he added.

Annabeth smiled. "It will be fine. She won't find the need to chew us out," she said.

Cecilia smiled hopefully. "Thank you Darling, I really need you all to cooperate."

Annabeth beamed back but noticed Percy making faces at her behind her back. Annabeth threw him a full glare and he grinned back at her. Annabeth huffed and turned away.

"Now that we're done with the bad news, lets talk good news," Luke announced.

"What is it Luke?" Haley said.

Luke gave them all a big smile. "This is France people, we're going wine tasting for the wedding!"

The guys hooted in response, pleased with the news. The girls started giggling and chattering at once.

"We're all going to an actual vineyard," Thalia added beaming.

Annabeth had to admit that it sounded pretty exciting. And there were five cars, which meant they could all fit in.

"Thalia, that is wonderful, but I don't think I can come," Rachel said. Annabeth raised her brows in surprise.

"Why not?" Thalia cried.

"I don't feel so good. Wine won't help. You guys go have fun," Rachel said.

Annabeth grinned. Good news!

"Sure, we'll have fun! You will be missed," Annabeth said. Rachel glared at Annabeth who smirked in reply.

...

"This place is beautiful," Sydney said, her mouth open in wonder.

"Of course it is booteeful, missy!" Mr. Pierre, the owner of the vineyard said proudly. Percy liked the old guy. He was pleasant, plump old man with a balding head and a huge sense of pride for his vineyard.

Percy had to agree, the place was beautiful. He looked back and saw Annabeth walking alone, a dreamy expression on her face. He followed her line of vision and found her staring at Sal. Interesting... Percy quicky walked to her.

"Hey," he called.

Annabeth jumped a little and glared at him. "Hello," she said.

Percy smiled at her. "Were you staring at Sal Warner?" he said.

Annabeth spluttered and quickened her pace. "Excuse me? What do you want?"

"You LIKE him, don't you?" Percy teased her as he took two cups of red wine for tasting and handed one to Annabeth.

Annabeth took a little sip. "What's your problem? So what if I do LIKE him?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I just don't think he's your type," he said.

Annabeth downed her cup in one gulp and grabbed another cup. She had to admit, the wine was delicious. "I have a type?" she said.

Percy shrugged. "Don't you?"

Annabeth gulped another mouthful. "I don't know..." she replied and then let out a giggle.

Percy raised an eyebrow in surprise. Annabeth? Giggling? Now that was weird.

"Do you always ask girls if they LIKE someone?" Annabeth said and laughed enjoying her own joke. Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth was acting strange. Annabeth let out another giggle and Percy decided that something was DEFINITELY wrong. He looked around and called to Sydney, the first person he saw.

Sydney looked up and waved a cup of wine around. "Hey, Percy. Want some?" she offered. Percy took the cup but before he could take a sip Annabeth snatched it from him and downed the contents in one swig. "Yum yum yum," She cooed going all cross eyed.

Percy looked at Sydney beginning to freak out amd saw an amused Sydney watching Annabeth. "Is she going mental? I knew there was something wrong with her..." Percy mumbled.

Sydney laughed. "You don't know? That's a surprise, everyone knows about Annabeth amd her drinking issues."

When she saw Percy's blank face she continued, "Annabeth gets very easily drunk. Since it's wine, she took as long as two cups, if it's something stronger, she'd be drunk before the first mouthful reaches her stomach,"

Percy grinned. "Oh!" he exclaimed, but inside his head, Percy beagan plotting ways to use this juicy piece of information against Annabeth. Now there were a wide range of possibilities...

"I know that look," Sydney said. "You won't get her drunk or try anything."

Percy pouted. "Just one more shot," he whined.

Sydney shook her head and tugged Annabeth away from Percy like he was the bogey man. Oh, well!

Percy watched with a smile on his face. Annabeth... There was so much to know about her...!

...

Annabeth dropped down on the antique couch when they reached the villa. Gods, she hardly had had drunk anything and yet she was woozy. She watched her friends lumber up to their rooms, looking tired and a little drunk and wished she had enough strength to do the same.

"Hey," someone said.

Annabeth looked up and saw Percy standing over her. "Hey," she muttered.

"Are you okay? Do you want help?" he said.

Annabeth bit her lip. She sure did need help getting up to her room, but knowing Percy, he'd probably dump her into the trash can. "No, I'll be fine."

Percy shrugged and left her. About thirty minutes later, Annabeth sobered enough, and got up and started to her room. She threw open the heavy rosewood doors and the stench of fresh paint hit her bam on the face. Every little feeling of wooze left her as she stared around at her room in wonder. The wall opposite her had been spray painted and in the middle were the words "FIX MY ATTITUDE!"

Annabeth felt her mouth hang open as she took in the scene in front of her. Holy Hades! The paint stench didn't help either.

"Oh hey, Annabeth...Oh my god!" Thalia cried as she found the scene.

Annabeth looked at Thalia, her grey eyes big and confused. "Who?" she mouthed.

Annabeth noticed a few other girls crowd around looking shocked. Annabeth spotted Rachel among them and knew at once from the smirk on her face and the orange streak on her fingers, that she had done it. She narrowed her eyes at her in distaste.

"I know who. Percy," Thalia said.

Annabeth began to protest bit Thalia had already stalked to Percy's room and barged in. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What?" Percy said looking absolutely confused.

"That!" Thalia screamed pointing at Annabeth's room. Percy looked in and stared dumbfounded.

"I didn't do anything," he said weakly.

Annabeth was about to agree but Thalia was not going to have it. "Oh, don't lie. I know you did it. Nobody has reason for this except you. I know you guys have your issues, but you've pushed the limit!"

Percy opened his mouth but Thalia wasn't done. "I warned you two. Now, you two are going to suffer!"

Annabeth had a strange impulse to giggle. Thalia was starting to sound like the wicked witch. Thalia rounded on Annabeth, her blue eyes electrifying. "Laughing, are we? Let's see if you are laughing when you share your room with Percy's," Thalia snapped.

Annabeth's eyes went round as she processed the information. "WHAT? No way, Thals!" she cried.

Percy looking like a traumatised victim cried. "No! No! No! What?"

"You heard me. You two are going to share rooms. Edith is going to be here soon and I won't have you two spoiling anything. This is your punishment for misbehaving," Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You sound like my mother. Thalia, if you make us share rooms then we'll just end up fighting even more," she said.

"No you won't. If you do, I'm locking you two up in the kitchen storage. Now, no arguing, you two will share rooms." Thalia said and stalked away.

Annabeth groaned and looked at Percy who was staring after Thalia. "Is she for real?" he muttered.

Annabeth sighed and glared at Rachel. Strangely, Rachel didn't look too thrilled. Annabeth knew it was because her plan had backfired and that it killed Rachel to have Annabeth share rooms with Percy.

Ha, take that loser, Annabeth thought.

...

A good one hour later, Annabeth had shifted her bags to Percy's room grudgingly.

"Oh Gods! This place is a pig sty!" Annabeth moaned.

Percy looked around his room. His clothes were strewn in every corner and his shoes littered the carpet and there was a blue sock hanging from the ceiling fan. Snicker bar wrappers dotted the floor.

"Hey, this is better than a pig sty!" Percy said.

Annabeth shook her head, her blonde curls flying from side to side. "Clean it up at once!"

"Or what?" Percy challenged.

Annabeth gave him a sweet smile and leant close to him. "Pretty please?" she said, her voice shrill.

Percy blinked. Annabeth was so close to him and the heady scent of citric fruits hit him. Almost in a daze he nodded.

Annabeth flashed him a grin. "Thanks," she said brightly and thought 'boys!'

Percy frowned when he realized how she had made him agree and began to stalk around the room clearing stuff!

A few minutes later he managed to clear the room and Annabeth smiled relieved. She loved things clean and clear as it helped her think. Percy on the other hand... Well, who knew if he had a brain to think!

Annabeth quickly starged putting away her things which lead to another big row about the wadrobe space. When that was settled, it was pretty late and both of them were really tired after all their bickering. The last thing they wanted was dinner. So they decided to call it a day. But then again, there was only one bed and both wanted it for themselves.

"I want the bed," Annabeth said.

Percy jumped on the bed ignoring her. "I'll take the bed. You take the couch!"

Annabeth glared at him. "Be a gentleman and get off the bed!"

"I won't," Percy said.

Annabeth groaned and then tried her trick. "Please?"

But Percy had been expecting it. "Nah, I'm good," he said.

Annabeth blew strands of her from her face and planted her hand on her hips. "Alright, you leave me no choice," she muttered and got on the bed. Heaving heavily she put her hands on Percy's arms and pushed him right off the bed. When he landed with a thud on his backside on the floor, she laughed delighted and trew him a spare pillow and rug. "Take the couch," she said.

Percy glared at her as he gathered the supplies and stalked to the couch. He punched the pillow and setting it up he lay down grumpily.

Annabeth slid into bed and pulled up the sheets with a smile playing on her lips. "Goodnight Percy," she called turning off the lights.

Percy frowned and did not reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Annabeth said.

"Will you let me sleep on the bed if I say yes?" Percy said.

"You wish!" Annabeth said.

"Thought so!" Percy said and added. "Oh and Annabeth? You need to show me a rough draft of your architectural plans in three days."

Annabeth froze. "What? No! I mean I haven't even started yet!" she said.

Percy smirked in the darkness. "Well then, get started. Good night, Annabeth!"

And both were thinking the same thing... It was going to be one long month!

 **Yesss! They finally moved in ttogether! Look forward to more fun, drama, comedy and percabethness in the next chapter! I promise, it will be a treat! But only if I get reviews!**

 **No reviews, no chapter!**

 **Heehee!**


	7. Chapter 7 That's too sweet!

**Yo! Back with another chapter... I should first tell you all how happy I am... a lot of reviews..! Yay! So happy...! I want 20 reviews for this chapter! Please! And yes, things are looking up for me, though there is this friend of mine who just insists on being stupid. The last time I checked friends stick with you through tears and laughter... someone should tell my friend (not really sure if she is my friend anymore) that friends are not those who keep you happy and laughing 24 hours a day! Hey friend, if you're reading this... I really hope you understand!**

 **Anyway, people there is a VERY IMPORTANT poll on my page... please vote!**

Annabeth woke up the next morning to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and let them fall on Percy who was sitting up in the couch too. She smiled up at him when a thought struck her. Bathroom. Apparently, Percy was thinking the same because he shot up and headed to the bathroom but Annabeth was quicker and beat him to it, shutting the door triumphantly in his face.

Percy groaned outside. Sharing bathrooms? The worst. With girls? Worstest! (There's no such word!)

Annabeth did a small victory dance inside the bathroom for getting to it first. She was also grateful that she had stowed away her toiletries and bathrobes the previous night. She seated herself on edge of the marble of the bathtub and pulled out her nail polish. She wasn't really into painting nails, but if she wanted to prolong her time inside the bathroom, so Percy would get irritated, then she'd paint her nails. Annabeth chose silver polish, because the only other choice was pink. She did her nails slowly and laughed whenever Percy got impatient and pounded on the door.

"Annabeth, it's urgent! You know what I'm talking about!"

Annabeth admired her work and spent another ten minutes drying her nails. Finally she showered and wrapped her buttercup yellow robe around herself. She heard Percy cursing and pounding on the door and grinned. She threw open the door and Percy rushed in, looking relieved. Annabeth rolled her eyes and quickly changed into a new blue dress. She twirled around admiring the way the dress fluttered around her. She dried her hair and combed it back when Percy emerged from the shower.

For a moment, Annabeth felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. Percy looked HOT! He was half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His abs were perfectly sculpted and his hair still wet hung into his green eyes in a VERY distracting way. Annabeth noticed that Percy was staring at her and quickly ducked feeling heat radiate from her blazing cheeks. Shoot!

"Were you checking me out?" Percy said not trying to disguise the amusement in his voice.

"No way," Annabeth muttered without looking up. Her cheeks were still scarlet.

"Liar, you were totally thinking I'm hot!" Percy said flashing her a brilliant smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of how annoying people could look so incredibly good," she answered.

Percy smirked and folded his arms.

"Wait, did I say that aloud?" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded.

Annabeth blushed furiously. Crap! She dropped her brush and knocked into the dresser in her haste to get out. She was very flustered. "I'm going to breakfast," she said weakly as she rushed out. Percy grinned. He had managed to fluster Annabeth Chase. Now, that was good work.

...

"Oh Annabeth! Just the person I need to talk to," Thalia exclaimed bounding to her.

Annabeth finished her breakfast and glanced at her best friend. "What's up?"

Thalia dropped down next to Annabeth and motioned for Percy to join her. Annabeth honestly didn't know what Thalia had to say to both her and Percy.

When Percy joined them Thalia took a deep breath and said, "I need your help!"

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Thalia said. "See, grandma just hooked me up to meet this awesome hairdresser. The best in France, apparently and she forgot to tell me about the appointment, which is today. But Luke and I already made plans for cake tasting today."

"So reschedule! " Percy said.

"Oh gee! Why didn't I think of that!" Thalia said sarcastically. "No, Percy! I cant reschedule, it's a very busy place and it's today or never. Same goes with the hairdresser."

Annabeth gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Oh, no! What are you going to do?"

"That's where you come in. See, I NEED to go to the hairdresser because he is going to work on me. But the cake tasting? I don't NEED to be there. You guys can go in place of me and Luke," Thalia explained.

"Um, Thals! Good idea, but we don't both have to go together!" Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "It is a couples only place. You can't go single!"

"Annabeth can go with a girl, they can be lesbians!" Percy suggested.

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort but Thalia cut in. "Sure! If Mr. Castellan is a girl," she said.

Percy made a face and Annabeth laughed.

"Please you guys! Do me and Luke this favour! You guys are our best friends, you ought to help us," Thalia said turning her blue eyes on them.

Annabeth sighed in defeat. It was so hard to say no to Thalia. Percy shrugged too.

Thalia jumped up grinning and threw her arms around the two. "Oh thank you thank you! You guys should get going now! It's far off," she said.

Annabeth sighed yet again as she got up.

...

Annabeth shook ner head. "No, absolutely no!" she said. She looked at the old vintage bike that Percy wanted to take Annabeth in. He'd found it by the old shed and the old gardener had said Percy could borrow it.

"Come on, Annabeth! How can you say no this beauty?" Percy said staring in awe at the beast.

Annabeth shook her head again. "No way Percy. I'm not really into bikes!"

Percy looked at Annabeth like she was crazy, then back at the bike with longing in his eyes, then back at Annabeth and sighed. His shoulders dropped and his eyes drooped. "Fine we'll take the car," he agreed.

Annabeth bit her lower lip. Percy looked like a wounded puppy and it kind of twisted her heart. Oh screw it!

"It's fine, we'll take the bike," she said, even when her mind was screaming no!

Percy shook his head. "You sure?" Annabeth nodded and Percy grinned like a baby seal and hugged Annabeth tightly. Annabeth laughed even as sje blushed from his physical show of affection.

Percy let her go amd handed her a black helmet with fire and skulls emblazoned on it. Annabeth put it on knowing she looked hideous in a blue dress and a goth helmet. Percy revved the engine and she sat behind him sucking in her breath in worry. When Percy pulled away from the villa's driveway, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy in a tight embrace. She would have blushed but she was scared for her life.

Percy looked down at her hands encircling his chest and felt a small smile playing on his lips in amusement. He could get used to this!

...

An hour and fifteen minutes later Percy parked the bike in front of a pleasant, huge building painted in soft shades of pink, peach and cream. Glass doors and windows were tinted a light peach shade and a huge banner that said, "Riviera!" greeted them. Annabeth loved the place. It was well built, beautiful and simple and pleasant.

Annabeth pushed open the sturdy glass doors and stepped into a cool lobby followed by Percy. A peach coloured desk sat in a corner and plush plum coloured couches lined the other end and adorning the walls were pictures of various cakes. A lady with dark, short hair with the name tag "Margaret" came forward with a smile plastered across her face. "Mr. Castellan, I suppose?" she said in a french tainted accent.

Percy stepped forward with a smile. "That's me," he said.

Margaret flashed him a bigger smile. "Nice to meet you. Come in now. Oh, by the way, congratulations. You have a beautiful fiancé," she said.

It took a couple for Annabeth to realise that Margaret was talking about her. She couldn't help the snort that ecsaped. Margaret raised a brow at Annabeth and Annabeth gave her a huge thumbs up.

Annabeth and Percy were shown in to a room where expensive coffee tables were arranged with equally expensive chairs. Besides them there were three other couples. A young girl with chestnut hair sat next to a handsome young man, both in their mid twenties. An old couple, in their sevemties probably, sat laughing in one of the tables. The third party constituted of a cute guy and a goth-ish guy, obviously a couple. Annabeth took her seat in one table across from Percy amd Margaret smiled at them. "Wait right here. I'll send in the samples," she said and strode out briskly.

"Oh Gods, of all people who could be my fiancé, why him?" Annabeth moaned.

"I can hear you," Percy said with a scowl.

"Oh good! I did want you to hear that," Annabeth replied.

"Sometimes I just want to slap that smirk off your face," Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him as she leaned in angrily. "I'd like to see you try," she said hotly.

Percy ignored the waiter who set a tray of sample cakes on their table as he glared back at Annabeth.

Annabeth smirked. "Go on, slap me!" she prompted him.

"It's very tempting. I just can't decide which side to take first!" Percy replied.

The waiter cleared his throat for their attention and both Percy and Annabeth looked up at him annoyed.

"What?" Annabeth snapped and the waiter shpt her bewildered look before hurrying out. He wasn't the only one in shock since the three other couples were oggling at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth realised that they might have been a little too loud. She smiled nervously. "Don't mind us! That's our way of showing our love!" she said causing Percy to smirk.

The old lady smiled. "I'm Linda! Such feisty, young love."

Percy smiled back at Linda. "You have no idea how feisty!" he said.

Linda's fiance Jim laughed. "I love young couples. They are so fresh and vibrant with a new outlook for love," he said.

Linda nodded eagerly. "Jim and me, we were sweethearts from school. But fate had it that we separate. I married someone and Jim married elsewhere. We just got back together... It was our young love that brought us back together," she said. Linda's eyes clouded dreamily as she reminisced her sweet memories.

"What is your story?" Jim said.

Annabeth blinked in surprise. "Our story?" she repeated.

Linda and Jim nodded.

"What's our story, honey?" Annabeth mumbled looking at Percy for help.

Percy flushed nervously. "Um, our story? Love story!" he babbled.

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. Great save Percy, she thought. This was her time to save. "We met two years back on our friend Thalia's family reunion." Annabeth managed.

"We did? I mean, yes we did! The first time I saw Annabeth, she was wearing a white silk blouse and a grey pencil skirt. Immaculate! She looked very professional and confident about herself." Percy added.

Annabeth turned to him in shock. "You remember?"

"I do... That is weird!" Percy said.

Linda smiled. "That is sweet," she said.

"And I remember you, incredibly handsome and equally arrogant, challenging..." Annabeth stared at him.

"And now?" Jim prompted.

"And now... I know Annabeth is this really warm and friendly person. Someone who cares for her friends and is confident about herself. Strong, brave, beautiful... A mystery that I can't quite put together but I like every piece of the jigsaw that fits to create Annabeth." Percy said softly looking Annabeth in the eye.

Annabeth swallowed feeling herself blush. "What did you say?"

"Strong, brave... And beautiful..." Percy repeated.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled with a nod.

Annabeth smiled back coyly. "Well, I think you more than just a handsome face. Annoying obviously, but extremely funny. There's a very soft side to you that cares for people. You're loyal... Too loyal and there is something about you that I absolutely trust. I would trust my life with you... That sounds so weird."

Annabeth and Percy remained in eye lock, green to grey.

Until Linda and Jim burst out clapping. Annabeth quickly looked down at her lap blushing furiously. Percy quickly shoved some cake into his mouth.

"That was beautiful! We would love to see you two again, but we should get going," Jim said as he and Linda hugged Annabeth and Percy and left.

Annabeth peeked up at Percy through her lashes and quickly looked down when he looked down at her. Sne felt comfortably warm and satisfied with Percy's words.

Annabeth and Percy chose not to speak anymore and instead they finished tasting the cakes and placed their orders to Margaret. Percy and Annabeth thanked her and turned to leave when they heard Margaret say, "They say they are engaged. So where is her ring?"

Annabeth blushed and hid her hand in her dress as she followed Percy out. When they stepped out though, all feelings of awkwardness vanished as they took in the scene in front of them.

"Holy Hades!" Annabeth cried.

Percy cussed heavily.

And both groaned in frustration.

 **A vvery small cliff hanger... what do you suppose happened? Why are they so shocked...? Any guesses? The right guess wins a dedication!**

 **Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Jessica Jasso... buddy, thanks for your words! Life doesn't throw things at you tnat you can't overcome, how true!**

 **So yeah, no reviews no chapter!**

 **I want at least 20 reviews... after writing a chapter of 2000 words I can expect at least 20 reviews right?**

 **All ideas and constructive criticisms are welcome!**

 **Please don't forget the poll! Very important!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bonding Over A Long Walk

**Hello!**

 **I sshouldn't be uploading since I did not get 20 reviews as asked! But I couldn't resist as this was my favourite and longest! So here goes...**

 **Please vote on the poll in my page**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Mkxoxosmileyface cuz she is an amazing reviewer! Keep reviewing! Love you!**

Percy could not believe what he was seeing. A guy was making off with the bike... Shit! Percy had left the keys in the bike and he hadn't realised it. Annabeth cursed next to him.

"Go after him," she cried jumping up and down.

Percy gave her a look as if to say she was completely off the rocker. "Sure, Wise girl. I'll go after him by leg faster than he can get away by bike," he said sarcastically.

Annabeth glared at him. "You," she said, "Don't dare talk, Seaweed Brain. For Hades sake, you left the keys in the bike. Can you be more stupid?"

Percy sighed. Okay, so he had been pretty stupid, but she didn't have to be so blatant about it.

"How are we going to go home now?" Annabeth demanded.

"We get a lift when we see a ride. For now, we walk," Percy replied.

Annabeth huffed in resignation. She wanted to screw Percy but really, it didn't make a difference. She began to walk ahead of Percy with large strides.

Percy easily caught up with her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." Annabeth kept walking trying to sound pissed.

Percy shrugged. "Okay," he muttered.

Annabeth turned to him incredulously. He wasn't goint to make her un-mad? "What? You're not going to do anything about it?" she said.

Percy tried to hide the amused smiled that played on his lips and failed. "I don't know. You would probably fry me if I tried anything while you're mad," he answered.

Annabeth scowled at him but she couldn't hold it and soon gave into a smile. "I'll fry you anyway and you know it," she said. "Hey, Percy. It just occurred to me, you are the best man and I'm the maid of honour."

"Well spotted, Annabeth!" Percy said.

Annabeth punched his arm amd continued. "That means, kelp head, that we will have to dance together at the wedding."

Percy considered it. "You're right. Are you any good?"

Annabeth scoffed. "Good? I'm the best dancer ever," she said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Show me then," he said.

Annabeth looked around herself. They were plonk in the middle of a deserted road in a french village and Percy wanted her to DANCE? Yep, kelp head through and through. "Percy. Please," she muttered picking up her pace.

Percy kept up with her. "What? No one is here plus, it'll be fun!" he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Percy pulled on her wrist and halted her. Annabeth whipped around in shock and her eyes fell on Percy's hand on her wrist and blushed in spite of herself. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Dance with me," Percy said flashing her a lopsided smile that made Annabeth's heart skip a beat. He played "Thinking out loud," on his iPhone and held out a hand to her. Annabeth bit her lip in doubt. Did she want to dance? No. Did she want to actually do this on the streets of France? No. Did want to say yes so Percy will be happy? Maybe.

Annabeth sighed as she slipped her hand in Percy's even as the sane part of her was rolling her eyes at Annabeth. Percy grinned and place his other hanndon her waist and drew her in close to him. Annabeth let her free arm wrap around his neck and allowed herself to step in really close that she could hear his heart beat. Percy began to move her about, swirling and twirling her and Annabeth pretty much went along enjoying the moment. She began to sway her hips, nodding her head to the beat. When the music ended Percy dipped Annabeth so low that her hair almost touched the ground. She laughed and straightened up, her face glowing in happiness.

"That," she said, "Was some SERIOUS fun!"

Percy grinned at her. "Told you so," he said as they began walking.

Annabeth smiled at him and then shrugged. "So, was I any good?" she said wiggling her shoulders.

Percy pretended to mull it over. "Not bad," he said.

"Not bad? Not bad? Buddy, I'm the bomb!" Annabeth said indignantly. Percy looked at her and burst out laughing. Annabeth realised he was just pulling her leg and scowled at him.

"You the bomb!" Percy agreed still laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved his arm playfully to make him stop laughing.

...

Half an hour and ten minutes later Percy and Annabeth were still walking and were desperately hoping that they would get a lift. But tough luck. Annabeth groaned. Her feet ached so badly and she was also incredibly thirsty.

"Percy, I need to drink something. I'm so thirsty," she rasped.

Percy sighed and looked around himself. They were in a deserted road, no shops or anything. "Ten minutes more, Annabeth. We'll find a shop by then," he said. Annabeth sighed and walked side by side with Percy hoping to spot a small cafe soon. And joy, just a couple of minutes later Percy spotted a small cafe by the side of the road. He pulled Annabeth over to the cafe and the two gratefully went in. An old lady sat behind the counter when they went in. She looked up and greeted them in french and showed them to a small table. Annabeth collapsed in a bright orange plastic chair and groaned. Percy tried to order two lemonades but the lady didn't understand a word of english. Finally, a pretty teenage girl came from inside carrying a pitcher of lemonade.

"Hello, I'm Madeleine and this is my mother. Sorry, she doesn't know english. I believe you want this?" Madeleine said holding up the pitcher.

"Oui!" Percy said with a nod and Annabeth laughed remembering the moment in the taxi with Grover. Madeleine poured in two glasses of cold lemonade and went away. Annabeth eagery gulped down a few mouthfuls before pausing to look at Percy who had finished off his glass.

"Oh Gods! That felt so good!" she said.

Percy nodded in agreement when Madeleine came back to ask if they needed anything. Annabeth shook her head and thanked the girl while Percy payed the bill. They stood up and almost made it to the door when Madeleine said, "Oh, by the way, you two look really cute together. This place is called the village of love, maybe you just found your soulmates!"

Annabeth coughed loudly and gave the girl an abashed smile before walking out with a full blooming blush. Percy looked flustered too. What was it with people saying they looked cute together? They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Annabeth checked her watch. It was nearly 5 in the evening. She wondered when they would make it back to the villa. Pretty late and after dark for sure.

"Are we going to keep walking?" Annabeth said.

"Well, I know a shortcut. I saw this little side lane and I bet we can get to the villa faster from there. We could even hail a cab," Percy suggested.

Annabeth snorted. "I'm not trusting your navigation skills, Percy," she said.

Percy shrugged. "Your wish. It was only a suggestion, take it or drop it!"

Annabeth frowned as she considered it. Oh screw it! She was damn tired. It couldn't hurt if they did take the short cut even if it was deserted. "I'll take it," she said.

Percy grinned and soon they had cut across the main street and had taken the small, narrow side lane which looked lonely and dreary. Annabeth shivered a little because the lane gave her the creeps. It was getting dark now, and the small shops that littered the sides were lit by gas lamps that emenated an eerie light. France wasn't any different from NYC that much in these dark corners. She stuck close to Percy as they walked down the deserted lane.

Suddenly Percy let out a whoop of joy. "There!"

Annabeth got excited thinking that he had found a cab. "Where?" she cried.

"The gas station, there," Percy replied.

Annabeth shot him a confused look. Gas station? "So what?" she asked.

Percy looked sheepishly at her. "Nature calls, Annabeth! I need to pee," he said.

Annabeth groaned in annoyance and dismay. "Really Percy? Really?"

"It's not like I can hold it back. It's either I do it here in the open or use the restroom in the gas station," Percy replied.

Annabeth scrunched her nose. "Just go," she muttered as she followed Percy to the gas station. Percy ran to the back where the restroom was while she waited in the front. The place looked abandoned and in the dark it looked a little haunted. There was a small shop in the station where a neon bulb hung and Annabeth went in to wait. The place was old and cracked with brocken bottles littering the floor. She scrunched her face in disgust and decided to go back out. She whirled around and hit smack into someone. It wasn't Percy. It wasn't just one person.

Annabeth saw two men leering down at her. She hastily moved away from them. One of them wore a bright neon tee and had a scruffy beard. The other one wore a black tee with skulls and had scars running down his cheek.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Neon tee said in a raspy voice as they moved towards Annabeth. Annabeth moved back her breath catching. Her stomach felt like lead.

"Don't back away Darlin'! We'll show you fun," Black tee said flashing her a smile with his blackened teeth. Annabeth almost puked as she scuffled back. She hit the glass counter behind her and realised she was trapped. Shit!

Neon tee reached out and touched her cheek and she wanted to slaughter that hand. She pushed him away roughly. "Lemme go or you'll pay," she spat venomously.

Both guys laughed like she was hilarious. "Go on. Pay me," Black tee hissed as he closed the distance and grabbed her hair. Annabeth blinked back the tears of pain and got ready to fight when she heard him.

"Let her go."

Neon and Black tee let her go and leered at Percy who stood in the doorway looking imposing. His jet black hair was untamed as usual and his green eyes were revving with anger and distaste. "Who are you? Get lost, buddy or you'll be sorry," Black tee threatened.

Percy laughed and reached out and took Annabeth's hand and pulled her out. But the two guys weren't ready to let them go. They came after them and barred their way out from the gas station. Neon tee threw a punch to Percy's gut and all hell broke loose.

Annabeth screamed in terror. "Percy!"

Neon and Black tee surrounded Percy and flexed their arms menacingly and began to throw punches and kicks at him. Percy countered them all perfectly and got in a lot of decent punches and kicks himself. Annabeth decided to help and pitched in showing off her judo skills. She managed to pry Neon who was not as much a fighter as Back tee. She deftly offered a blow to his head and he blacked out. Black tee wasn't that easy and kept up the fighting. Percy finally got him in a headlock and managed to throw him off. Annabeth panted heavily, her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping. She was relieved beyond measure and her legs were jello and shook uncontrollably as she looked up at Percy.

"Oh no! Percy you're bleeding!" She cried rushing to his side in alarm. On the side of his head was a deep gash and blood was flowing freely from the wound. It looked pretty deep. Percy winced in pain as if just realising that he was hurt.

Annabeth quickly pulled Percy to the road side and made him sit as she squatted beside him. She badly wanted to bawl. It was all her fault, he was bleeding because of her. "I'm so sorry, Percy," she whispered softly as she ripped the blue frills from her new dress. A waste, since the dress had cost quite a lost, but Annabeth didn't care.

"What for?" Percy said looking genuinely surprised.

Annabeth moved closer to him and pressed the linen to his forehead. Percy winced as the wound stung him. "For all this. For getting you hurt," Annabeth whispered blinking back the tears that threatened to fall but failed.

Percy shook his head softly. "Annabeth, please. Don't apologise."

Annabeth sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And thank you. For helping me," she said as her fingers continued cleaning the blood.

Percy's dark green eyes landed on her warm grey eyes and he held her gaze. "Do NOT apologise or thank me, Annabeth. You know I'd have done anything for you," he said. He traced a thumb down her cheek and flicked away her tears. Annabeth sucked in her breath as his swirling green eyes looked at her with such intensity. She felt warmth pool in her gut as they held their gaze. When he said he'd do anything for her, Annabeth was practically a pool of sweetness. Of course.

"I know," she agreed. Because she did know. Despite all their bickering and fighting, she knew he'd be there for her, which was weird. It didn't work that way, did it?

Annabeth's shifted and she became aware of how close they were sitting. They were inches away from each other and her eyes were immediately drawn to his lips. Lips that seemed to tantalise her. Percy too realised that it was a perfect kissing moment. Did he want to kiss her? Hell, yes! He hadn't thought about it but now... Her lips looked pink and inviting and he wanted to feel it... Taste it with his own. He moved closer to her and saw her close her eyes and dip her head back. Percy felt his own eyes close as he moved closer.

A car honked loudly and someone cried, "Hey!"

Annabeth and Percy jumped away from each other completely mortified and embarrassed. Annabeth blushed wildly. Percy looked flustered too. They flushed and felt heat colouring their cheeks. They saw the source of disturbance, a cab and it's driver. Annabeth blinked rapidly... She knew him. Grover! Oh yes, Grover.

Grover walked upto them looking surprised. "Percy and Annabeth? Fancy meeting you two here! You don't look good, need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks man!" Percy said. Annabeth helped Percy up and into the car and got in herself. inGrover got in and revved the engine and pulled away taking them back to the villa. For a few minutes, everyone was silent. Annabeth looked out the window silently and tried to forget her almost kiss with Percy, but she just couldn't push it away. She wondered how it would've felt.

Percy was sulking and trying not to be mad at Grover. Yes, he'd offered timely help but he had also interrupted the kiss. And Percy wanted it. He blushed as the almost kiss popped up in his mind. He looked over at Annabeth and saw her looking away from him resolutely.

"So? You wanna temme what happened?" Grover said breaking the silence.

Percy started on the story to fill in the silence and soon Annabeth joined and they told Grover everything. Annabeth felt her voice crack when she told him about the two guys. Percy automatically reached out amd squeezed her hand. Annabeth looked down at their intertwined hands quizzically but she didn't pull away and they sat like that for the rest of the journey.

...

"Annabeth! Percy!" Thalia rushed forward eclosing them in a bear hug. She backed away and let Cecilia, Luke and her other friends repeat the gesture. Everyone had been worried about Annabeth and Percy... Worried was a mild way of putting it. Rachel ignored Annabeth but fawned over Percy and his head. Sal was there too. He hugged Annabeth and it sent her over the edge with glee.

Finally Luke posed the inevitable question. "What happened?"

Before they could reply, Grover who was still there, recounted the events muct to Percy and Annabeth's gratification. When he finished Thalia looked grim.

"It was all your fault Percy," she chided when Grover left.

"Thalia..." Annabeth began.

Thalia continued. "First the bike. Then the keys and then the stupid shortcut and then the gas station. God," she said.

Annabeth bristled as she stepped forward defensively. "Thalia, don't! If anything, I'm equally to blame," she said.

Thalia looked at Annabeth curiously. Annabeth was sticking up for Percy? Woah!

Luke cut in smoothly. "Everyone is tired. Go to bed," he said.

Annabeth and Percy gratefully slipped upstairs and without bothering to change they fell into their respective places. Percy in his couch and Annabeth in her bed. Before Annabeth switched off the light she gazed at Percy. She couldn't see much but his dark hair and she smiled in spite of herself. It had been a long and exhausting day, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. In fact, she'd enjoyed herself a lot. Percy brought out the carefree side of her and Annabeth decided that she liked being aloof and carefree once in a while. She smiled again and drifted off to sleep dreaming about green seas and lagoons and a certain dark haired someone.

 **Done! Yaaayyy!**

 **So guys REVIEW!**

 **No reviews, heart broken me and no chapters!**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Or I might just FORGET TO UPDATE ! Forever!**

 **Peace!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Feel free to leave your ideas!**

 **P.S : Here's a random question! Tratie or Caleo? Why? I love them both but after Percabeth obviously! But confused as to who I like better- TRATIE or CALEO!**

 **Help me on this!**


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Friends!

**Eh, How you doing? Heehee! Guess what oopening line that was? Yep, Friends. Joey Tribiani says that!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, I was a little too preoccupied with my exams. I still am, so this is more of a filler chapter! But it's still fluffy!**

 **So read and review!**

Annabeth was up early the next day. Too early, in fact, that no one was up when she woke up. She lay in bed for a few minutes and the memories of the day before washed over her. She quickly stole out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom and showered and slipped into her faded jeans and white tee and crept out. On her way out, she paused and looked at sleeping Percy. He looked absolutely peaceful and at bliss. His jaws were slack and his hair was as tousled as ever. Annabeth felt a small smile creep on her face at his vulnerability. She made a mental note to change his band aid when he woke up before stepping out and closing the door behind her with a small click. She went down to the huge garden and sat herself under an oak tree with her laptop, papers and pencils. She wanted to get some work done and knew that she had no better time than early morning. She stretched her legs and comfortably positioned herself with her laptop on her laps and set to work.

...

After a couple and a half hours of working, Annabeth decided to wind up. She packed her things, feeling content and satisfied with her work. Her plans were coming along pretty great. She would bet that it would end up being the most sophisticated and modern office building ever. She walked back in and waved to Joana, the cook and headed upstairs only to run into Rachel who shot her a dirty look. Annabeth ignored her and went up to her room. She strode in and saw Percy up and dressed in dark jeans and a grey tee that stretched comfortably across his well built chest.

"Good morning, Annabeth," He greeted her cheerfully when he saw her.

Annabeth grinned at him. "You're up! Good morning!"

Percy noticed her laptop and raised a brow. "Been working?"

"A little! Mornings help me think," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"May I see? I mean, I will have to see it sometime soon. If there are changes, I can tell you now," Percy suggested.

Annabeth bit her lip in doubt. He was stating a valid point. She shrugged again and sat next to him on the couch, tucking her legs under her and opened the laptop to show him her plans. She explained and elaborated her ideas. Percy looked thoughtfully at the screen and finally when he looked up at her, he was frowning. "I don't like it, Annabeth," he stated.

For a few seconds Annabeth thought he was kidding. But she realised he was serious and blinked in surprise. "What? Why?" she asked shrilly.

Percy looked apologetic. "This wasn't really what I had in my mind," Percy began but Annabeth cut him off with a sharp look.

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Percy was rejecting her proposal for the second time? She was peeved. She didn't know how he couldn't like it. It was her best plan and all he could do was diss her. Yes, so they mutually hated each other. But he didn't have to use that as an excuse to reject her plans. That was low. "You're impossible. I can't believe you'd say that just so you hate me," she said, her voice wobbly.

Percy was taken aback. "Annabeth, what...?"

Annabeth stood up stiffly and placing her things on the bed walked out without a word leaving Percy stunned. A minute later she walked back in and went to her bedside drawers. She pulled something out and came to sit beside Percy without a word. She pulled out a band aid and cotton and antiseptic creams and still not talking and looking at Percy she began to change his old dirty band aid. She cleaned out his wound and began to rub salve while Percy tried to fathom her. He didn't know why she was mad at him. He really didn't. And despite being mad at him she was there helping him. Did she really care about him?

Percy felt his heart give a hopeful twist and he felt embarrassed. Shut up, he chided himself. He looked up at Annabeth and for a moment their eyes locked, sea green to warm grey. But Annabeth broke the spell and resolutely turned away from him and continued her work. Percy winced in pain when she applied the lotion and Annabeth slowed down a little. She plastered the band aid on, put away the things and stalked out. Percy sighed. Just when he had thought they had been making improvement.

...

Annabeth walked down to breakfast and saw the dining table already crowded. There were only three free chairs. One at the head of the table and two on its either side. At the same time Percy came down with Luke. Percy made to sit at the head of the table but Annabeth didn't want that since she would end up beside him so she said, "Luke, sit in the middle."

Luke looked surprised. "That's fine, I'll sit here next to Rachel," he said.

Annabeth glared at him. "Sit," she repeated. Luke frowned but sat down at the head because after all the years of being friends, Annabeth still scared him.

Percy shrugged and moved to sit on his left next to Rachel and Annabeth sat down next to Sal. Just then, Joana came in with the food and set them up on the huge table and everyone dug in without delay. Annabeth got herself pancakes and spotted the maple syrup next to Percy. Though it would've been easier to just ask him to pass the syrup she turned to Luke.

"Luke, pass the maple syrup please," she said pleasantly.

Luke paused mid bite and passed her the syrup wondering why she hadn't asked Percy.

"Luke, pass me pancakes," Percy said.

Luke passed it from Annabeth to Percy.

"Luke, strawberries please," Annabeth said.

"Luke, sausages," Percy said.

And then after settling their issues Luke began to eat when he was interrupted again.

"Luke, maple syrup," This time it was Percy.

"Luke, sausages," Annabeth said.

"Luke, strawberries," Percy said.

"Luke-" Annabeth began but Luke glared at her.

"What are you two doing? Why can't you just pass things between yourself without asking me to do it?" Luke asked looking cross.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy stuffed pancakes into his mouth. Luke shook his blonde head in exasperation. Were they fighting? Again? Just yesterday they had been all lovey dovey and today they were back to square one. Typical!

"Hmmm, yes! Thank you." Cecilia walked in wearing an expensive Chanel dress. She dropped her phone into her purse and beamed around. "Kids, get your dancing shoes on," she said.

"We're not kids. And what's with the dancing shoes?" Keith said.

Cecilia grinned happily. "In two days time, you'll all be getting dance classes for the wedding. I just confirmed," she announced. Her eyes found Thalia and Luke. "You two will need extra practice. And of course, Percy and Annabeth, you two ought to get extra practice too."

Thalia blushed as she and Luke shared a moment. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy imitated her, the excitement of the day before obviously gone.

"Percy and Annabeth? Huh!" Rachel said in a bored monotone making Annabeth glare at her. Rachel didn't really think they would be dancing more than they would be getting their shoes in a twist.

"Rachel, don't!" Percy said nudging her. He knew Annabeth and Rachel weren't the best buddies and the last thing he wanted was to have Annabeth mad for yet another reason.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Percy, if we had to dance, I bet we'll be the best!" she said.

"I think Luke and I will beat you to the best!" Thalia said with a laugh unaware of the tension between Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was ready to snap at Rachel and Percy when she felt Sal's warm hand on her shoulder. He smiled his charming smile at her. "Now, ladies. I think you have one obstacle. Annabeth and I can dance way better," he said. Annabeth blushed. Did Sal say he wanted to dance with her? Whoopie!

Percy scowled at Annabeth and Sal across the table. Stupid Annabeth! Did she not remember the dance THEY had shared? "Well, too bad. It's Annabeth and I who get the formal dance," he said making Annabeth raise her brows.

"Sheesh! Drop the dance now, let's eat!" Layla said.

And everyone went back to eating grudgingly.

...

Thalia whisked Annabeth away to the living room after breakfast. "Come on. I need your help!" she said.

Annabeth raised a brow. "Please don't make me work with Percy. Or Rachel," she said.

Thalia frowned. "No, it's something else. Anyway, you and Percy were all buddy-buddy yesterday. What happened to you now?"

"First, buddy-buddy? That's not even a word. Second, he's annoying. Period!" she said.

Thalia shrugged. "Fine Grumpy! Now come on! You know I went to the hair stylist yesterday. I have shortlisted two hair styles. " she dragged Annabeth into her room where the rest of her eleven bridesmaids sat around the bed talking and laughing. Thalia plopped down on the bed pulling Annabeth down with her and tossed her two glossy photos. Annabeth eyed them for sometime. One picture was of Thalia's hair in an elegant twist with few tendrils framing her face and tne other had her choppy black hair in a grungy-go-chic style. Annabeth bit her lip in thought. The elegant twist was a classic. But the grunge thing was Thalia's style.

"Grunge," Annabeth confirmed.

A few girls cheered and the other half booed. Thalia sighed. "That's a tie. Six of you want elegant and the other six want grunge," she said. She really didn't want to be the tie breaker.

"She's getting married. Elegant is classy," Rachel claimed.

"Yeah but, grunge is Thalia. And it's just enough to make her look bang," Annabeth said. Layla reached across and high fived Annabeth with a laugh.

Rachel glared at Annabeth ready to snap but soon, everyone else was bickering too. Thalia sat quietly on her bed looking back and forth at her friends who were arguing their heads off. "SILENCE!" she roared finally.

Everyone stopped and looked at Thalia who shook her head. "We need someone else to break the tie," she declared.

"But who? Not Cecilia, she is biased over elegance," Beth said.

"What about him?" Trish said looking out the door. Annabeth saw a raven haired boy walking past. Percy. Before she could object, Thalia jumped up. "PERFECT!" She ran out calling to Percy. She came back in dragging a confused Percy into the room.

"Woah, whassup?" he said looking around.

Thalia held up the two pictures. "Choose," she said simply. At once all the girls started speaking pinging in their opinions. Annabeth kept quiet. Well, Percy seemed to hate her choices. No way would he choose what she chose.

"Ladies, ladies! Chill your pill! Let me pick," Percy said with a smirk. Annabeth frowned when a couple of girls swooned at his smirk. Percy leant forward and espied both photos. He made a great deal of examining the photos and thinking. "Okay, the winner is... Grunge!"

For a second there was silence. Then Rachel and a few others began to argue furiously, Annabeth let the excitement wash over her and when it reached the climax she jumped up cheering! Yay! Before she could think it through, Annabeth ran straight for Percy and threw her arms around him shrieking, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She tackled him and the two of them went tumbling to the floor. The girls began laughing at them and Annabeth still on top of Percy. They were hardly inches apart from each other and she could easily see the flecks in his sea green eyes. She could hear and feel his heart beat through the thin fabric of their clothes. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek softly and then blushing she pulled away and stood up awkwardly. Percy got up too and dusted himself.

Thalia watched them with an amused expression on her face as they stood up. "Yeah..." she said slowly. "We have a winner! Grunge it is!"

A cheer rose from Thalia and the girls, all except Rachel who looked furiously at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth almost flinched. If looks could kill...

"I guess my work here is done then," Percy said as he left the girls alone. Annabeth stared after him suddenly feeling horrible. She sighed in annoyance. Percy was so frustrating and half the time she wanted to strangle him. But the other half, she dared think, she liked him. And now she owed him an apology for what happened in the morning. Boy, she'd been apologising quite a lot since she had met him!

...

Annabeth broke out into fits of giggles as she watched Layla imitate Rachel. The two of them had escaped for a few minutes and headed to the shed in the yard where Layla had hid a few bottles of wine. Layla had helped herself to a glass of wine and forbid Annabeth to drink any knowing how easily she could bet drunk. Annabeth didn't really care as she filled her in about Rachel and why she hated her. Layla had been understanding and had begun to imitate Rachel. "That was so funny," she laughed.

Layla put away her empty glass and sat down next to Annabeth on the floor of the old wooden shed. "Funny things aside, what was up with you and Percy at breakfast?" she questioned.

Annabeth sighed. "Nothing?"

"Oh please, you two were literally steaming. Or at least you were," Layla said knowingly.

Annabeth held up her hand in surrender. "Okay, you got me." She quickly told Layla all about Percy and how they had met and about her project. When Annabeth finished Layla let out a low whistle.

"Annabeth, darling, you're mad at Percy for saying he didn't like your idea?" Layla wanted to know. "Don't protest, but jeez. Annabeth, Percy never said you're designs were bad, just that he didn't like it for his company. Maybe he really has something else on his mind and he isn't doing this because of hatred."

Annabeth picked at an imaginary thread on her dress. "I hate it when people are right about me being wrong," she said.

Layla gave her an amused look. "So? Aren't you going to apologise to him?"

Annabeth scowled. "I'm guessing, you won't leave me alone until I do? Yes, I will as soon as I can," she said slowly as she got up.

Just then Joana came in and looked at the two. "Aren't you two going to the pool like the others?" she said in a heavily french accented tone.

"We're going now," Layla said with a smile. They quickly went back to their rooms and changed into their swimming clothes. Annabeth slipped into her new yellow bickini and wrapped a turquoise sarong around herself before going down to the pool with Layla. They walked quickly following the sound of splashes and laughter. They found Thalia and Luke by the edge of the pool whispering together about something, Cecilia on the phone, and all the others in the pool playing and joking. Annabeth smiled, she loved it like this, with everyone happy and about. But her smile melted when she saw Rachel and Percy splashing each other. Layla shot an amused look at Annabeth's narrowed eyes and grinned. "Chill it, I'll make Percy come to you. Apologise and be nice," she said with a knowing look as she quicly dived in and swam to Percy.

Annabeth walked over and seated herself at the pool edge, her legs dangling into the cool water, the smell of chlorine tickling her nose. Layla was saying something to Percy and he looked up at Annabeth squinting in the sunlight and Annabeth held up her hand and wiggled it in a weird wave. She also saw Rachel glaring at her but she ignored her. Percy started to swim over to her and he pulled himself out and sat next to Annabeth. Annabeth tried to ignore the crazy beating of her heart as she looked at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Percy replied.

"I'm sorry I was a baby, Percy," she said.

Percy frowned. "But, Annabeth, everybody was a baby once. Why are you apologising for that?"

Annabeth stared at him amd then looked heavenward wondering how he could be so stupid at times

"Ohhh! You mean about today morning," Percy said slowly as realisation dawned upon him. Annabeth nodded with a teasing smile and Percy flashed a sheepish smile.

"I'm really sorry," Annabeth repeated.

Percy shrugged and grinned. "That is alright. You know Annabeth, you are an amazing architect and your plans are brilliant. They are worth being the best but I don't want that. I love my office and much as I want it to be classy, I'd rather it was homey. I spend most of my life in that building and I'd rather it was comfortable and homey than grand and beautiful," he said.

Annabeth smiled lighly as she looked at him. She suddenly wanted to throw her arm around him but she resisted her urge. "I think you just inspired me," she joked.

"Yep, I'm so charismatic," Percy said bumping her shoulder.

Annabeth laughed and bumped him back. "So we're cool?"

"No," Percy said with a shake of his head. Before Annabeth could question him, he quickly pushed her into the pool. Annabeth went flailing in and crashed with a splash. She bobbed up spluttering and gasping with surprise. "Now we're cool!" Percy grinned.

Annabeth laughed and pulled Percy into the water too. "Seaweed Brain!"

Percy grinned and splashed water on Annabeth who neatly dodged him.

"Oh, and Percy? What do you say about being friends?" she said wiggling her brows at him.

Percy pretended to mull it over. "Hmmm, I don't know... Sure, we're friends," he decided sticking his hand out for her to shake. Annabeth clasped his hand and they shook their hands laughing goofily.

Just then Cecilia screamed suddenly. Everyone turned to see what was wrong, Luke and Thalia had already run to her.

Annabeth and Percy along with the otners swam over to see what was wrong. Cecilia seemed to be hyperventilating a little.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as she clambered up to take old Cecilia's wrinkled hands.

"Dear, she is coming TONIGHT!" Cecilia replied her voice cracking on the last word.

Before Annabeth could ask who, Thalia mouthed "Edith". Annabeth had completely forgotten about Edith visiting. She shared a worried look with Percy.

"Cecilia, it will be completely fine. We'll be good and we'll make sure Edith enjoys her welcome dinner," Percy said.

"Welcome dinner?" Cecilia mumbled.

Percy nodded. "Of course. It will be perfect!"

Only the welcome dinner was far from perfect or even good!

 **Hmmm! So the usual!**

 **Read. Review! Please!**

 **Anyway, I started writing a new story "Fake girlfriend! True love!" Only the first chapter is up, but I think it will be as good as this or even better. It's just the intro chapter but things will become definitely fun! Please check it out!**

 **Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sugar, Spice and Nice!

**Bonjour!**

 **Okay, so first of all, tthis chapter is one of my favourites! A lot of Percabeth! I'm happy with this!**

 **And people REVIEWWWWW!**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot again. To answer your question Warisk, nope this isn't based on anything in my life!**

 **Ha! I wish my life was even remotely as interesting! I can't wait to go to college, I would finally get to see some cute guys! *sighhh!***

 **Anyway, guys PLEASE REVIEW! I have 53 followers, if all of you could drop in a review, it would be dope! (Lol)**

 **Okay, before I bore you guys with my crazy rants, here goes!**

Annabeth slipped into a dark blue silk and chiffon dress carefully, trying not to rip the delicate material. She loved the dress, it made her look exotic and the colour was just beautiful against her light skin. She slipped her hands through the soft netted sleeve and moved her hands to try and zip up the dress.

"Oof!" she grumbled angrily when she couldn't reach it. It was really difficult to do the zip. She sucked in her breath and tried a couple of more times and gave up when she still couldn't do it. She instinctively checked the time. Oh shoot! Edith would arrive in a couple of hours and Annabeth had to go help with setting up dinner and yet, here she was, still not dressed. Okay, so her hair was done in curls around her face and her eyes were just enough smokey and if the zip was done she'd be good to go.

Annabeth bit her lip in frustration and groaned when she still couldn't do it. Oh Hades! She only had one other option...

Annabeth stuck her head out of her dressing room and called to Percy to help her. She went back in and waited when she heard the door open. In stepped Percy looking extremely hot and Annabeth's heart did a complete flip.

"Wassup?" He said looking at her with his dark sea green eyes.

Annabeth licked her lip and shook her head trying to clear it. "Um, Percy. I can't quite reach my zipper, will you do it for me?" She blushed a little in the end.

Percy smiled softly and walked behind her where she stood facing the huge mirror. As if on cue their eyes met in the mirror, green to grey and time stilled as they connected. Annabeth felt her skin tingle when Percy touched her and she bit her lip. Percy slowly pulled up the zipper, his eyes never leaving her own, even as their skins met. He didn't want to look away, Annabeth was gorgeous. And he was desperately trying to resist the urge to kiss her full pink lips with passion. He reminded himself that they were friends.

"Done," he said and Annabeth looked down blushing. She'd been staring at him. How rude!

She whirled around to face him and struck a pose. "So, how do I look?" she said.

Percy frowned. "You look okay. Too much makeup," he said.

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. Oh no, she thought. "Really? I mean, I didn't do anything! Must be the cream. I don't really like makeup, you know. It is just..." she paused mid rant when she noticed Percy laughing silently.

"Oh, Wise girl! I was just kidding. I think you are gorgeous, just natural," he said.

Annabeth felt her lips curve into a small coy smile. "Well, good! Or I would have had to beaten you into submission," she joked lightly.

"There you are! Annabeth, come on!" Haley said flying into the room. She wore a hot pink dress and brushed past Percy and gripped Annabeth's hand and basically dragged her out. Annabeth turned to Percy and waved before disappearing down to the outdoor dining table.

...

Annabeth glanced at the long dining table in the garden pavilion with a satisfied smile. Everything looked perfect, even the weather was cool and the sky was starlit.

"I'm really nervous," she whispered to Percy.

Percy gave her a strange look. "Why do you care about what Edith thinks of you?" he wanted to know. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but she quickly closed it when she saw Edith walk out. She had arrived an hour back and had come down to dinner after changing. Annabeth thought she looked pretty intimidating. Edith had her dark hair up in a tight bun and she was wearing a white armani suit and her face was twisted in a grimace like she was tired of youngsters.

Thalia and Luke immediately went to hug her. "Oh Edith!" Thalia said and did the kissing the air beside the cheek thing. Annabeth pressed her lips to keep from laughing because Thalia hated doing that. Unfortunately Edith saw her smirk and cast her a chilly glare that wiped Annabeth's smile off her face.

"You're Thalia's maid of honour?" Edith said with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth nodded nervously and did a small bow before Edith walked away without a word. Annabeth straightened up and gave Percy a dirty glare because he was chuckling at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Did you just CURTSEY?" Percy whispered forcing a grim look but failing. Annabeth sighed and elbowed him to shut him up. She lead him over to the table where everyone was already seated and she and Percy took their seats. Rachel was talking to Edith happily, much to Annabeth's irritation.

"Celia, your gardens are not being taken care of well!" Edith grumbled as they started eating. "The grass is an inch too long!"

Beside Annabeth, Percy snorted into his glass of wine. Annabeth gave him a warning look as she reached for her own cool drink. She had decided that she'd only have soft drinks and no wine that night for fear of screwing up.

"And don't even get me started on your tulips!" Edith continued, "They are too big! And petunias, Mighty Lord!"

Annabeth shared a secret look with Percy. They were both thinking the same thing. Edith was horrid, everything like a control freak! Annabeth sighed and continued eating trying not to yawn, which was pretty difficult since Edith wouldn't stop complaining. She found fault with everything from the way the chicken was cooked to how the table mats weren't the right colour. Annabeth downed her dark cool drink ttrying to keep herself awake. Barely. She also wondered why the drink tasted weird. She shrugged and downed another glass. Three more glasses later she beagan to feel woozy and a warm feeling made its way into her gut, like it happens when she gets drunk.

DRUNK!

Somewhere in her subconscious Annabeth knew her drinks were switched for strong wine to get her drunk. But who? Heck, she didn't care as she reached for another glass. A loud giggle escaped her lips and Edith stopped complaining about the soup texture to look at Annabeth. Annabeth grinned like a Cheshire cat and waved at Edith. "Don't lemme stop your string of nonsense, Lady!" she said.

All around her, people gasped and some shot her shocked looks. Annabeth giggled again. "What? This is boring!" she whined loudly like a kid.

Percy felt his mouth drop open. Holy Hades! Annabeth was drunk, but how? He reached for her glass and sure enough it was wine. He reached out and put a warning hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "This party is BORING!" she said totally poker faced.

Thalia quickly rushed over to Annabeth, but Annabeth was past listening as she stood up and stamped her foot like an insolent child. "Hey DJ!" she called to an invisible DJ. "Crank up the musiiiiic!"

Annabeth began to twist and dance to some unheard music. Thalia, Layla, Haley and Percy tried to reign her in while Cecilia and Edith were looking completely flabbergasted. "Unbelievable!" Edith kept muttering.

Meanwhile Annabeth broke free and continued dancing and singing "Shake it off!" in seriously off key and tone voice.

"Haters gonna hate hate hate!" she sang and pointed at Edith who looked about ready to pass off. Annabeth spun around shooting some whacky moves. "I'm the bomb, baby!" she screamed throwing her hands up. Percy decided then, that things were too far gone. He dived in and deftly threw an arm around her waist and pulled her away. Annabeth began to fight and kick and yell, but Thalia rushed to help. A few minutes later Percy managed to tame her and after assuring Thalia that he'd take care of Annabeth, he hauled her away from the dinner pavilion towards the villa.

"Lemme go!" she wailed and Percy sighed before setting her free.

"Promise me you won't run away!" he said seriously.

Annabeth shot him a sweet look. "Cross my heart and hope to die!" she chanted, looking so adorable that Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Right then, I trust you," he said and took her hand as he started leading her back indoor. "Annabeth, what you did was pretty crazy, you know. And absolutely fantastic!"

Annabeth was hardly listening as she hummed to herself like a kid. Percy shook his head and smiled when she started swinging their entwined hands back and forth between them. Really, Annabeth acted all mature and serious and wise wjen she was sober but in reality she was this happy, completely crazy and awesome girl.

Annabeth suddenly stopped and turned to face Percy. "Kiss me, Seaweed Brain!" she said.

...

PERCY'S POV:

"Kiss me, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

For a moment I froze. Annabeth wanted me to kiss her? I would love to do that.

Suddenly, I began to notice little things around me, like I'd been blessed super powers. I became aware of her gold hair shimmered in the moonlight and the way her lips were fresh and full and inviting. I leaned slowly, my mind in a state of complete dazeand just when I was within centimetres away from her lips I stopped. What was I doing? Annabeth was drunk, she probably doesn't know what she's doing and she wouldn't even want this. How can I just kiss her when she's so vulnerable just because she looks completely hot? And sexy!

Come to think of it, she's sugar and spice and everything nice. Not the point!

I can't kiss her, no matter how much I want this. Not like this. So I did something I would really regret, I reached out and put my palm between our lips, so Annabeth ended up kissing the inside of my palm.

"What are you doing? That's not how you kiss!" Annabeth exclaimed, her eyes widening to baby greys.

I sighed and took her hand again. "I know. But this is not the right time, Wise girl," I saod and winced when I sounded like one of those overly romantic girls.

"But why? Wait, is there something in my teeth. I shouldn't have had that spinach salad! I knew it!" Annabeth wailed and then pouted.

I laughed and kissed her hand. "No, Annabeth. Listen, when you're sober and if you still want to kiss me, then we'll do it. Agreed?"

Annabeth scowled. "I'm perfectly sober. See, I can walk!" she said attempting to break free. She hardly took two steps before she stopped and complained that the daisies were staring at her. Really!

I grinned and quickly lifted her up bridal style and carried her to our room, kicked the door open and put her down. But she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Good night," I told her hoping she'd just go to sleep. But Annabeth ignored me as she kicked of her shoes and pulled down her stocking. I looked away flushing slightly because Annabeth was trying to undress. When she began tugging on her dark blue dress I decided to cut in. I quickly grabbed her hand and made her lie down.

"Well then, sleep with me!" she insisted.

My stupid brain immediately jumped into overdrive when she said. Yeah, yeah, call me a pervert but I'm a guy with a good testosterone level and I'm bound to fantasise. Anyway, I realised what she was referring to and quickly joined her and pulled her into my arms when she finally closed her eyes. I couldn't help smiling when a few seconds later her breathing became shallow. I felt my own eyes get heavy and before zoning out I kissed Annabeth's forehead even as a small part of me hoped to kiss her for real. Coming soon, I thought and fell asleep, my arms still around Annabeth.

...

Annabeth woke up the next day when she felt like her head would split open. She groaned and her right hand immediately went to her pounding head as she wondered what had happened the previous night. Scenes of Edith and the dinner popped up in her mind and a vague memory of being drunk. But that was all. She had no idea how she made it back to bed or how...

Holy shit, somebody had undressed her and now she was wearing her strawberry pajamas and white tee. But who? She really hoped it was Thalia or one of the girls.

"Oh, good! You're up Blondie!"

Annabeth squinted and saw Percy standing the door. "Hey!" she called.

"How you feeling?" Percy said.

Annabeth clutched her hair. "I feel like there's a loud college party is going on in my head. And not in a good way!" she said.

Percy chuckled. "Well, considering how drunk you were, I'd say you deserve it!" he said.

Annabeth scowled at him. "Gee, thanks! Seriously, it was supposed to be cool drinks, someone switched it! Oh and did Thalia undress me?"

"No," Percy shook his head.

"One of the girls?"

"No, Annabeth. I did!"

Annabeth's mouth dropped to the floor. PERCY? He undressed her! Oh Hades! She was pretty sure she hadn't been wearing a bra because the dress didn't require one. And Gods, she'd been wearing a panty that reads HOT STUFF right across the butt.

Annabeth quickly looked up and saw Percy still eyeing her and that did it. She began to panic.

"Percy! Oh no! Why! Gods, why? Like, did you see anything? Wait of course you did. Right? Please say no! Hades," Annabeth ranted turning a steady shade of beet red.

"Oh! I saw quite a lot!" Percy said with a wink!

Annabeth groaned. What did he see?

 **Since you guys have finished reading, you have loads of work to do. Let me list it out :**

 **1\. REVIEEEEWWWW**

 **2\. FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE (hahaha! No pressure guys, I only wish! Peace!)**

 **3\. Check out my other story "Fake girlfriend true love!" NOW! (Pressure here!)**

 **4\. Repeat first two steps in that story!**

 **5\. Vote on my poll!**

 **6\. Have fun!**

 **So, guys pleeeassseeee!**

 **Toodles!**

 **theGirlster!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Day Off with the Girls

**Firstly, I'm sorry... I know it's been a long time. But I am having my exams, in fact I'm still having them. And yeah, I was on a major writer's block! My first one ever and it was super frustrating when the only thing that comes to your mind is... "Banana!" Yeah, I'm in love with minions.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is more of a link chapter with less Percabeth. But it's a VERY IMPORTANT LINK!**

"He said what?" Layla said shooting Annabeth an incredulous look.

Annabeth pulled her sheets up and hugged it to her chest as she looked over at her friend and then at Percy who was smirking by the doorway. "He said," she muttered, "that he undressed me."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Now why would he do that?" she said looking back and forth between Percy and Annabeth.

"For the hundredth time, I was kidding. I didn't know Annabeth was going to whine and cry about it," Percy said. He had confessed to Annabeth that it was Layla who had come back and had changed her clothes and not him after Annabeth started hyperventilating. He'd been pretty surprised when her body started wracking with deep and broken breaths and he had decided to call it off.

Annabeth glared at him across the room and expertly threw a pillow at his face. "That wasn't funny you arse!"

"It was pretty funny when you were crying," Percy replied with a small smile.

"I did not cry!" Annabeth cried.

Layla laughed and stood up. "Okay you two, don't start fighting. I only came up to check on Annabeth. Come down soon. Um, Edith and Cecilia would like a word with you!" she said.

Annabeth immediately stiffened as her heart began to hammer. Layla didn't notice as she walked out, shutting the door softly behind her. Annabeth looked over at Percy and found him scrutinising her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he murmured softly as he sat beside her on her bed.

Annabeth tried a smile but it came out like a wince. "I'm in deep trouble, huh? Edith will have my head," she said drawing her knees to her chin and placing them on her knees. She looked up at Percy with her storm grey eyes.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, since when did you care about what others think of you? I'm technically your boss since you're designing for me and you don't care about how you act with me," he said.

Annabeth bit her lip but smiled slightly. "You're different. Edith is scary...and Thalia must be having a hard time," she said shaking her head.

Percy slowly reached out and covered her hand with his. "Don't over think things, Annabeth. Edith needed that and we both know it. Stop worrying because people who don't love you are seriously nuts," he said.

Annabeth beamed and squeezed his hand that covered hers. She felt her heart beat a little faster when she heard him speak. He had said that she was lovable, right? That was amazing and she felt herself glow with happiness.

"I'll keep that in mind," Annabeth said and before she could stop herself she kissed his cheek and hugged him before slipping off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy called after her.

Annabeth stuck her head out from the bathroom and raised a brow. "Yes?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably as he pondered his question. He didn't know if he should ask her but he was going mad thinking and mulling over it. "Do you remember what you told me yesterday night? You wanted something from me?"

Annabeth frowned as she thought about it. "Yes!" she brightened sending a hopeful spasm through Percy. "no, thats not it... Can't be. Damn, I don't remember. I'll let you know when I remember," she said and disappeared into the bathroom. Percy sighed and slumped back on the bed cursing Annabeth for not remembering. And then he cursed himself for wanting to kiss her so badly. He cursed his stupid heart that always seemmed to perform somersaults in his ribcage when he looked at her. He cursed Sal for he knew Annabeth had a major crush on him. But mostly he cursed himself for cursing and thinking about it all because he was pretty sure it was irrelevant. At least, that's what he told himself. That it was irrelevant.

...

After Annabeth had got ready she went down with Percy to Cecilia's room. She was surprised to find Edith and Cecilia with Thalia and Luke.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Chase?" Edith said her voice cold with unbridled dislike.

Annabeth swallowed and went over to stand beside Thalia. "I'm really sorry," she began but Thalia shushed her.

"That is fine, Annie. Yesterday was a mistake and you don't have to worry about it," Thalia said squeezing Annabeth's hand even as she glared at Edith. Apparently Thalia had already had a conversation with Edith.

"Seriously Cecilia! What is wrong with your granddaughter and her good for nothing maid of honour? I disapprove," Edith cried tutting at Thalia and glaring at Annabeth.

Thalia laughed like she was hearing something extremely funny. "You know what Edith? I don't care if you disapprove of Annabeth! She is my Maid of honour, not yours. Grandma, I'm going out with Annabeth and the girls, we all need a day off," Thalia said.

Cecilia looked calmly at Thalia and then nodded. "I think you need a day off. You can go to my cottage down by the river," she said.

Thalia smiled gratefully and hugged Cecilia and kissed Luke before taking Annabeth by the hand and dragging her out. "Wait, Thals. This is not right. I should go back and apologise to Edith properly," Annabeth protested.

Thalia threw her an eye roll and planted a hand on her waist. "Shut up, Annie! Just let it go and come with me. We're having a girls day out. We need to take some time off," she said.

Annabeth began to form another protest but Thalia wouldn't hear it as she skipped away to tell her other bridesmaids about their plan.

...

Annabeth whistled softly when the car stopped outside a gorgeous white and pink cottage. The walls were adorned with tiny red rose buds and honeysuckle perfumed the air with a delicious smell. Annabeth heard a vague bubble of the river somewhere near as she stepped out and stretched. Cecilia's cottage was a total french beauty.

"Mi casa Su casa," Haley msaid brightly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's Spanish, not French," she corrected.

"Oh, well! Like I care! This place is beautiful," Haley cried grabbing Annabeth's hand and twirling her around. Annabeth laughed as she felt Layla and Thalia join them in them twirling. She honestly missed spending time with the girls.

"Hey, guys! Come on in, I've opened the door," Kristen cried holding up a key. Annabeth immediately followed Kristen in and stared around. The cottage was small but cosy. A pretty furnace was in the corner by which a few soft pluch couches were lined. Oriental carpet spread across the floor and a rosewood coffee desk sat in the middle. A pretty little rocking chair was pushed opposite the couches. It looked like the cottage that Annabeth always dreamed of living in when she was old... With her future husband.

"Ohmigawd," Haley gasped tossing her blonde locks behind her shoulder.

"I'm so glad we came," Trisha cried jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Rachel said smiling around at the little place.

All the thirtten girls quickly put away their stuff and sat down in the tiny living room. Annabeth sat on the floor beside Layla and Alice below Thalia who had hogged an entire sofa for herself.

"I'm going to get some water," Rachel said going into the kitchen.

Annabeth stood up. "I think I want some water too. Be back," she mumbled as she left her friends chattering. She found Rachel by the mini fridge drinking from a black tupperwate bottle. Annabeth waited for her to finish drinking, which Rachel did after a couple of seconds. "What?" Rachel said.

Annabeth pointed at the bottle. "Water," she said trying to avoid any conversation with the red haired girl.

"Oh," Rachel said and passed the bottle to Annabeth.

Annabeth drank some water and put the bottle back into the fridge wondering how she had got herself into this situation with Rachel. "Look, Rachel," she started. She didn't know why she was starting this conversation with Rachel. It wasn't going to end well. "I really don't want to fight with you," she said.

Rachel smirked and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Sure," she said.

Annabeth sighed but continued. "I know you are upset with the Maid of honour thing. If it matters so much to you, then I'll talk to Thalia. But fighting about it is crazy."

For a moment Rachel softened as if she didn't mind being Annabeth's friend. She even smiled sadly at Annabeth. "You still don't get it, do you?" she said.

Annabeth shrugged. She didn't know what Rachel was taking about. "Um, no?"

Rachel sighed and smiled at Annabeth like she was sorry for the blonde. "It started about the Maid of honour. But it isn't that anymore. No, Annabeth this is about something else and you are totally clueless," Rachel said.

Annabeth raised her brows in surprise. "Wait, are we cool or not?"

"No. I don't think so, Annabeth. But maybe some day. You will figure out what it is pretty soon," Rachel said.

And then just like that, her smile disappeared and she was back to being bitter. Rachel gave Annabeth a last long look before walking out. Annabeth leaned against the fridge as she tried to comprehend what Rachel had said. When she ran out of reasons for Rachel hating her, she finally went back to the living room and sat down in her place on the floor.

"You like him, admit it," Kristen said winking at Layla. Annabeth focussed on the conversation that was unfolding between her friends and reached for a barbecue flavoured potato chip from the bowl that Thalia had on her lap.

"No!" Layla protested. But interestingly enough she began to blush.

"Layla likes who?" Annabeth asked looking around. Haley turned around and gave her a look of amazement.

"You don't know? Like, it's so obvious Annabeth," she said animatedly.

Annabeth shrugged. "No, help me here! I'm lost," she said.

"Where have you been, living in a cave?" Haley said as she delicately put a manicured finger to her lip li,e she was thinking.

Layla giggled. "Oh, she's just been around...with Percy. Right Annabeth?" Layla winked.

Annabeth blushed pink. "Yeah, well. Thalia made me share a room with him. So, it's not my fault I spend a lot of time with him," she said.

Alice leaned forward and pushed a few chips into her mouth. "Annabeth, please. You guys do spend a lot of time together because you're roomies. But I would think you two would stay away otherwise," she said.

"True. If I was forced to live with someone I disliked then I'd try to stay away from him. I wouldn't spend every other second doing something with him," Thalia said.

Annabeth groaned. "You too, Thals? FYI, I don't spend all my time with him," she said.

Jess whooped. "FYI, you do my friend!" she said.

Haley who had been silent all this time looked up, her baby blue eyes screwed in confusion. "Wait, like, you're telling me Annabeth and Percy are NOT a couple? Man, that's news."

"Where did you get such crazy ideas? Of course we're not a couple," Annabeth snapped trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Yet," Layla corrected with a devilish smile. "You're so clueless, Annabeth."

Annabeth huffed in annoyance. She hated being called clueless and she'd heard it twice in the last half hour. "Whatever. Anyway, we were talking about someone Layla liked," she said.

Haley squealed as she got ready to tell Annabeth the story. "Layla, totally likes Dave!"

"I do not!" Layla exclaimed.

Haley ignored her. "Trust me she does. I know a love story when I see one," she said bouncing excitedly.

"We all know it!" Thalia said with a laugh.

Annabeth knew Dave was Luke's college friend. She liked Dave, he was a cute guy with soft brown eyes and short brown hair and dimples that you could swim in. But she didn't understand how she had missed the vibes between Layla and Dave when everyone else had noticed it, especially since she was supposed to be very attentive.

Wow, she thought, I really must ne spending too much time with Percy! She was surprised that even Thalia had noticed given she was the bride who was supposed to be completely oblivious.

Layla threw her hands up in frustration. "Please, can we just go for a swim or something in the river?"

"That sounds fun, I'm in," Rachel said standing up.

Soon everybody was up and had stripped down to their bikinis. Annabeth had worn her yellow bikini and a grey sarong around her slim hips. The girls locked the front door after them and walked to the river all the while talking and laughing. Annabeth hung back with Thalia and Layla and they were at the rear end of the group.

"Do you like Dave?" Annabeth asked Layla softly.

Layla closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. "A lot...only it's never going to happen," he said her voice breaking a little.

"Why not?" Thalia said.

"Well, I have known Dave forever. I've always been in love with him but he didn't know that because he was in love with this girl call Jia. Jia was nice but it turned out she was a cheat and it broke his heart. He's never been ready to move on. I tried... But he didn't want to spoil our friendship," Layla said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Annabeth immediately rubbed her tears away and wrapped her arm around Layla. "Lay, honey. This is called the village of love. If you are going to find your true love it's here. If Dave was meant to be yours, he will be yours. Don't give up," she said.

Thalia threw an arm around Layla's other shoulder. "Blondie is right. You're awesome and Dave will see it," she said.

Layla laughed and hugged her friends. "Thank you guys. This girls day out is the best," she said.

"Hey!" Haley called out. She was already in the water.

"We better go," Annabeth said and the three girls waded into the crystal clear, cold river water. Annabeth gasped as the coldness hit her warm skin. A few minutes later everyone was splashing and laughing.

Thalia finally swam back to shore. "I'm taking a break," she called.

Annabeth too waded out and dropped down next to Thalia and sighed as the sun started drying her wet skin. "That was great! I wish Percy was here, he'd love the water..." Annabeth began but trailed off wjen she realised she was talking about Percy again.

Thalia laughed hysterically. "You just can't stop thinking about him, can you?" she muttered as she reached for her phone.

Annabeth blushed and stuck her tongue out at Thalia who was reading something on her phone. Annabeth frowned when she saw Thalia's face contort in fear and anger even as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Thals, what happened?"

Thalia extended her phone so Annabeth could read the message on her phone. Annabeth squinted at the screen and read aloud. "Baby, I'm back for you! Love you loads, hon" Annabeth's eyes fell on the senders name and she gasped aloud in shock.

"He is here," Thalia cried and Annabeth stred back numbly. He was here in France.

 **Oh yeah! Cliffhanger baby! Guess who sent the text! Special mention if you get it right!**

 **And Review! Like, seriously! If I get reviews then I might have Percy and Annabeth's first kiss in the next chapter! So all you guys... REVIEW!**

 **And as usual, check out my other story, "FAKE GIRLFRIEND, TRUE LOVE," got great plans for it...**

 **I'm a little corny now, so Bye! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 One Almost Kiss,Two Liplocks!

**This chapter is my longest. More than 5000 words excluding the aauthor's note and I'm incredibly proud.**

 **Only 2 people managed to get the cliffie from last chapter right.**

 **1\. Wisegirl369**

 **2\. Wannabedemigod01**

 **And the person will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **And unknown fan, thank you so much for your reviews. Yeah, I'm try to make this story more..."adjectivey" as said by you.**

 **Now read...**

The car pulled up outside the villa almost at seven in the evening. It was already dark and the moonlight seeped through the blanket of trees and lit up the villa eerily. Annabeth looked down at Layla who was asleep with her head on Annabeth's shoulders and her mouth slightly open. In fact all most all the girls were asleep except Annabeth and Thalia, who sat nervously checking her phone for new messages every ten minutes. "Are you going to tell Luke about him?" Annabeth whispered because she didn't want anyone to wake up yet.

Thalia's dark eyes were dull with fear as she shook her head in denial. "Of course not, that's stupid. Luke has no reason to know," she said.

Annabeth pursed her lips but kept quiet. She didn't think it was a good idea, but she wasn't going to push Thalia if she didn't want it. Instead she nodded encouragingly and began to shake the sleepy girls awake. The group of them piled out of the car and lumbered inside wearily. Luke who was lounging outside immediately hurried to Thalia's side and wrapped her in a hug and planted a kiss on her. "How was your day baby?" he muttered as he pushed a dark strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Fine. I'm really tired," Thalia answered with a shrug. Annabeth frowned because Thalia sounded a little off. But Luke thought she was exhausted. "Well then, let's get you to bed," he said as he lead her up the stairs to her room.

Annabeth watched the other girls stumble to their rooms and then jogged up to her own room. She pushed the door open and found Percy asleep on her bed with his dark hair completely tousled and yet totally attractive. She smile despite herself and grabbed her pajamas and headed to the dressing room where she changed out of her jeans. She crept out and looked down at Percy on the bed. He was supposed to be on the couch, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up and make him sleep on the couch. She sighed knowing she'd have to curl up on the couch that day.

Instead of going to sleep she lazed around the room and tidied up the mess that Percy had left and even folded up his blue crumpled tee that was lying on the cold marble floor. When she ran out of things to do she pulled out her laptop and sat on the bed by Percy's foot and began to work on the half finished plans. She was definitely happy with the changes that she'd made after her chat with Percy. Now whenever she worked on the building she felt like she was designing Percy himself, his every little detail and she liked it even though it seemed weird on so many levels. A good half hour later her eyelids began to droop and her yawns were longer and heavier as she began to feel sleepy. Annabeth put away the laptop and looked at Percy again before brushing a few strands of his hair from his forehead.

Annabeth froze when her fingertips touched his skin. Percy was burning up, damn, he had a high fever. Annabeth pressed her hand to his forehead and then his neck and cursed sharply when her hands burned on his hot skin. She was pretty sure that Percy wouldn't have had any pills and she was also sure that if she hadn't noticed, he'd be half dead tomorrow. She quickly pulled out a fever tablet from her safety kit in her bag and kneeled by his head on the floor with a glass of water.

"Percy, wake up. Look at me Seaweed Brain," she said gently as she tried to shake him awake. Percy groaned but kept his eyes closed. Annabeth sighed and tried again.

"Hmm?" Percy muttered incoherently trying to open his eyes and wincing as the light hit his sensitive eyes.

"You're having a very bad fever, Percy," Annabeth told him. "Get up for a second and have this tablet."

Percy groaned again and tried to drift back to sleep but Annabeth pulled him up and handed him the tablet.

"I hate tablets," Percy complained like a child.

Annabeth sucked in her cheek and said, "It's blue, Perce! You like blue, eat it!"

Percy frowned but he complied and swallowed the pill and made an expression of disgust. Annabeth smiled a little as she allowed him to lie down and then she pulled the sheets up over his chest so he wouldn't freeze to death. Annabeth flicked off the lights and was about to go to the couch when she felt Percy's hands wrap around her wrist in a hot grip. "What is it Percy?" she asked him wondering if he needed something.

"Lie down next to me, please Annabeth?" Percy asked her, his voice a little hoarse.

Annabeth bit her lip as she thought about it. She didn't exactly want to sleep on the couch either and she was always a sucker when Percy begged her. Heck, he always got his way with her when he begged. It was just damn adorable.

'Get a grip Annabeth,' she thought to herself.

"Alright, scoot over Seaweed Brain," she said. She heard Percy moving to make room for her and then she slipped in beside him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from Percy and the salty smell of the ocean that emenated from him.

"Good night Perce," she said but Percy was already asleep and was snoring softly.

...

Percy rolled over in the bed and hugged the soft thing he was holding in his arms. Strangely the thing started speaking. "Ow, Seaweed Brain, you're going to break me in half."

Percy's eyes fluttered open and he found Annabeth by his side, his arms around her in a right embrace. "I'm sorry," he said loosening his grip but still holding on to her.

"How are you feeling Percy?" Annabeth said turning on her side to face him her blonde princess curls framing her face.

"Like I can run a marathon," Percy replied with a grin. He reached out and pulled a curl from her face amd played with the strand of hair. He was fascinated by how beautiful and bouncy the curls looked. Annabeth shot him an amused smile.

"Right. Like playing with my hair, huh?"

Percy chuckled, a delicious sound resounding from his chest. "Very," he replied as he tugged on the curl making Annabeth wince and swat his arm away. "We should go down for breakfast," she said.

Percy sighed but got up and stretched like a lazy cat and Annabeth stared at his beautiful muscles that rippled under his red tee in a very amazing way. She was a little disappointed that they had to go down for breakfast but she wanted to see if Thalia was okay and not to mention, the budding romance between Layla and Dave.

In record time Annabeth and Percy dressed amd headed down to the living room and froze when they saw people everywhere. Annabeth recognized Thalia's dad Mr. Christian Zeus and Luke's dad, Mr. Jacob Hermes among the crowd. And then it hit her. People were beginning to arrive for the wedding. Oh boy, the living room was now packed with friends, relatives and family who were all congratulating Luke and Thalia. Thalia wasn't exactly a people's person and Annabeth could tell she was itching to get away.

A few people began to head up the stairs in search of their rooms. Cecilia was smiling and guiding her guests to their respective rooms while Edith gave a disgusting smile at the swarming crowd. Typical Edith.

Zeus eyed Annabeth and gave her an almost imperceptible smile but when he saw Percy he narrowed his eyes and gave him a grim nod.

"He hates my dad," Percy explained.

Hermes on the other hand rushed to Percy and hugged him before turning to Annabeth and doing the same to her.

"Come on Mr. Hermes, I'll take you to your room," Percy said picking up the older man's case and leading him up the flight of stairs. Annabeth quickly went over to Thalia who seemed to be trying really hard not to snap at her aunt Aphrodite. Of course Aphrodite wasn't her real name but merely a nickname that Thalia and Annabeth had come up with for the petite brunette. Aphrodite was a perfect beauty who could pop men's hearts with a small smile from her full lips. And Annabeth envied her lovely dark locks because her own hair was blonde which she hated.

"Thalia, darling. Converse? You should wear heels for your wedding and... Annabeth Chase! My gods, you are a beauty, aren't you?" Aphrodite cooed.

Annabeth tried to smile politely but Thalia was making slashing movements at her neck behind Aphrodite's back and there was only so much she could do to not start laughing.

"Hello Aphr... Um, hi," Annabeth said kicking herself for forgetting Aphrodite's real name.

"Ohmigawd! Who is he?" Aphrodite purred suddenly. She was looking at a sinewy dude with a bandana around his head and red shades. Annabeth guessed he must be Luke's uncle or something.

"Really? Does your husband know he's got competition?" Annabeth said.

Aphrodite shrugged her perfect shoulders. "Who Hephaestus? Oh whatever!" She exclaimed still drooling at the dude.

"That's Ares Mars, Luke's uncle," Thalia said. "Go on talk to him, bet he is fun!"

Aphrodite's multicoloured eyes lit up as she sashayed over to Ares her hips swinging frome side to side in a hypnotic way. Annabeth glared at Thalia who smiled innocently. "What? It's not like she doesn't sleep with anyone except her husband," she said.

Annabeth shook her head but smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, Annie. I almost forgot, we should be having a dinner party tonight," Thalia said.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Where? We can't have it here, nothing is ready," she said.

Thalia did a little dance looking like a black bird. "We're going to the big seven star hotel in the neighbouring city. Edith insisted on it," she said.

Annabeth grinned at Thalia's unbridled excitement and couldn't help feeling excited herself. The wedding feel was just stimulating and refreshing.

...

"Ow, ow, owowow! I'm going to be bald before you do my hair, OW!" Annabeth exclaimed in pain as Haley twisted and pulled on Annabeth's princess curls in an attempt to get it into an elegant twist. Annabeth hated dressing up and it looked like Kristen was the only other girl who found it as annoying as her because Kristen was tomboyish. Thalia on the other hand had stubbornly refused to wear a long dress like everyone else and had worn a silver knee length dress and black converse. Unfortunately, Annabeth wasn't allowed the pleasure. She was forced into a beautiful white off shoulder dress that reached her foot. However, Annabeth had to agree that the dress was gorgeous.

"Ahhh!" Kristen screamed aloud in pure pain as Trisha waxed her legs. "Tell me again, why should I have waxed legs?"

Haley smirked a little. "You never know who you might hook up with after all the free drinks today. Of course Annabeth won't be getting drinks for a while," she said with a teasing laugh.

Annabeth blushed.

"Ooh! You look hawt Rachel," Thalia said.

Annabeth turned slightly and peaked at Rachel. Indeed, she looked pretty amazing in a dark violet dress that clung to her body in all the right places. Her frizzy red hair had been defrizzed and pulled into a sleek ponytail.

Haley hit Annabeth on the head with the hairbrush and Annabeth immediately turned and sat straight with a glum frown.

"And done," Haley cried finally. Annabeth relieved to be done got up and turned to her friends. Thalia's jaws dropped open when she saw Annabeth.

"You look delicious," she said. Annabeth laughed and walked to the mirror. Annabeth felt her own eyes pop out when she saw herself. Her hair had been pulled half back and the rest cascaded down as soft golden curls. Her stormy grey eyes were framed with long dark lashes and her lips had been painted a light strawberry pink. She looked and felt beautiful.

"Wow Haley! You must be Aphrodite's daughter," Annabeth said still in a daze.

Haley curtseyed with a laugh. "Percy's going to be drooling all over you," she said.

Annabeth blushed deeply. She wasn't supposed to care but she did. The thought of Percy seeing her like that felt wonderful. And of course, there was Sal Warner who she had a major crush on. Annabeth hoped Sal would notice too.

"How do I look?" Layla muttered as she fastened the strap of her crimson dress.

"Stunning," Rachel said. Layla looked absolutely stunning.

Annabeth and Layla sat on the couch in Haley's room and watched the other girls get ready and put on last minute makeup.

"Ready to blow Dave off?" Annabeth asked her.

Layla grinned and held her thumb up. "I have a feeling you and Percy will be doing something tonight," she flushed as she glared at Layla to wipe the smirk off her face.

...

Annabeth and the girls descended down the stairs where Cecilia was in the living room. She looked up and smiled at the girls.

"Good. You're all ready. The boy's have taken one of the cars and it will be back any second. Then you girls can all go. I'll come with the adults," she said.

Annabeth nodded but she felt a little disappointed that she had to wait as long as that to see Percy. And Sal.

The girls headed out to the front porch and found the car parked out. Annabeth got in and sat between Trisha and Thalia. It was a tight squeeze but they all settled down and the car pulled out of the driveway.

"You look fine, stop adjusting your hair," Alice said giving Haley an irritated look.

Haley stopped pulling on her white blond hair and glared at Alice and then huffed. "Fine. I'm just trying to look nice so I can haul a nice stranger today," she muttered.

"Stranger? Why not..." Thalia began but Haley grinned.

"Almost everyone is already taken among the groomsmen. I don't think anyone will appreciate hooking up with them," Haley answered.

"Well, not ALL of them," Kristen pointed out.

"In that case, I think Percy is still unclaimed. I'd like to claim him," Rachel interjected.

Annabeth who was clutching her tiny pusre in her hand almost tore it in half as Rachel smirked at her. Annabeth suddenly very bady wanted to punch Rachel though she couldn't for the world understand why she cared about Rachel landing Percy. She herself liked Sal, so why did she care about Percy?

Because Rachel is a bumbling baboon and Percy deserves better, she thought. Yes, that's it! That's why the idea of Rachel and Percy together sickened her to the stomach.

Thalia dug her elbow into Annabeth's ribs making her jump in pain. "What was that for?"

"Aren't you gonna say something about Rachel trying for Percy?"

Annabeth looked down thankful that the darkness in the car helped hide her blazing cheeks. "What should I say? I mean, it doesn't concern me," she mumbled softly and looked away from Thalia's probing gaze.

"Suit yourself," Thalia said shaking her head and dropping the subject.

But that was the problem. Annabeth couldn't drop the thought after that. She felt so sick just thinking about Rachel and Percy that she thought she might puke. Gods, she couldn't even stand it if those two talked and if tonight, god fobid, they kissed then Annabeth didn't how she was going to deal with it.

"Um, Thals. I changed my mind about Percy and Rachel. The thought makes me sick," Annabeth whispered.

Thalia smirked smugly. "You mean like, you can't digest that thought? Like there's something burning at the pit of your tummy?"

"Um, close enough I guess," Annabeth said.

Thalia grinned and leaned close to Annabeth. "That, my friend, is called jealousy. You're jealous."

Annabeth stared at Thalia for one whole minute without saying anything. Fortunately or unfortunately the car pulled up outside the hotel just then and the girls began to climb out. Annabeth herself piled out with all the grace of an African elephant and glared at Thalia angrily. "You're nuts," she said coldly before turning away and stalking ahead.

"Denial is the beginning of acceptance," Thalia called after her in a cheerful voice and Annabeth's scowl deepened as she kept walking ahead without turning behind.

"Woah! Slow down Miss Whirlwind!"

Annabeth smacked right into Percy. She pulled back to get a better view of him and immediately regretted doing that because Percy looked so wickedly handsome that her heart shot into overdrive and began to pump like a crazed machine. The tux looked very well fitted on his well built structure and Gods, his sea green eyes were brilliant as was his killer smile that widened as he looked down at her.

"You look beautiful Annabeth," he said awe washing over his features.

Annabeth blushed and smiled as she tried to clear her mind of the effect his debonair presence. "Glad you think so," she said with a laugh and did a curtsey. "You look wonderful yourself."

Percy grinned. "Why thank you my lady. Would you like to walk in with me?" he said holding out a hand for her like a gentleman. Annabeth ignored the strum of her quickening pulse and slipped her small hand into his strong grip with a smile flitting across her face. "Of course Mr . Jackson, lead the way in."

As they walked Annabeth admired the architecture of the hotel. It looked brilliantly planned and flawlessly executed.

"Beautiful," Annabeth said clear awe in her voice.

Percy's lips twitched in response as he looked down at her. "Not more than you," he said.

Annabeth blushed and ducked her head, her heart pumping like crazy and her pulse shooting up. She swore she almost fainted.

Was Percy flirting with her?

Did he really like her that way?

Like more than friends?

Annabeth squashed the hopeful strum of her pulse and shook her head almost bitterly. It wasn't likely that he would like her anything more than a friend. "Cheesy much?" she settled for saying lamely.

Percy gave her a weird half smile that made Annabeth wonder about it's true meaning. Nevertheless she pushed away her qualms and went into the crowded and pulsating ballroom. The ballroom was huge and lighted with fairy lights and strobe lights. The music was manned by a DJ and people were writhing on the dance floor in tune to the loud music. The smell of sweat, food and expensive perfume mingled creating an ambiant atmosphere.

Annabeth spotted Haley on the central dance floor with a guy she'd never seen before. He was extremely good looking and was dancing wildly which matched Haley's enthusiasm. Layla was dancing with Dave and looked about ready to pass out. Annabeth made a mental note to ask her about it. Thalia was talking to Luke and laughing. When she spotted Annabeth though, Thalia grinned manically and waved. Annabeth groaned and looked away.

"What just happened?" Percy asked looking between Annabeth and Thalia like a confused puppy.

Annabeth shrugged feeling heat seep into her cheeks. "Oh nothing," she said casually, "Thalia has a weird idea about us liking each other."

Percy looked up sharply his eyes twinkling with silent mirth. "Right. And you don't agree with her?"

It was Annabeth's turn to look up startled and she wondered what he meant. "Um...what?" she said intelligently.

Before Percy could reply someone called out to her. "Annabeth! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Annabeth whirled around and found Sal looking all sexy, smiling down at her.

"You look gorgeous. Will you dance with me?" Sal continued.

Annabeth would have jumped for joy but a tiny, very tiny, part of her wanted to listen to Percy. She looked up at Percy who shrugged.

"Okay," she said extending her hand to Sal who took it and began to lead her onto the dance floor. Annabeth couldn't help turning back and looking at Percy. She might have imagined it but she thought she saw disappointment flash through Percy's eyes.

"Come on," Sal urged as he pulled her into his embrace.

Annabeth looked back at Sal and smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music switched to a slow lilting song and they began to dance to the rhythm. Annabeth wanted to swoon when he spun her around and caught her again like a pro.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Sal said leaning so close that she could feel his warm breath on her giggled, an action so unlike herself.

"Well, you said I was beautiful... But not how beautiful."

"Your beauty shall outshine the moon," he said smiling.

Annabeth scrunched her nose and shifted. Okay, Sal wasn't really good at compliments... He seemed forced and fake unlike Percy who seemed much more natural and...

Shut up Annabeth! She chided herself for thinking shuch frivolous thoughts when she was dancing with Sal.

Her biggest crush.

Deep in thoughts she didn't realise that the music had stopped and Sal was staring at her. She quickly shifted her attention back to Sal and smiled up at his handsome form. Sal tilted her chin up and began to lean down to kiss her. Annabeth's pulse quickened when she realised that he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers...

Only it never did.

"Sal? Who is she?"

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she took in a beautiful girl with long dark hair standing beside Sal and glaring down at Annabeth with hateful eyes.

"Um, Nina? What are you doing here?" Sal said nervously taking the girl's hand as he let go of Annabeth.

"I came to see you. Or am I not allowed to visit my own boyfriend?" Nina said crossing her arms and turning her scary eyes on Sal.

Annabeth almost stumbled to the ground. Sal had a girlfriend?

Oh no! Annabeth wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole because she was so embarrassed and mortified. It didn't help that she felt like a slut kissing someone else's boyfriend. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and turned away before she could further embarrass herself by crying over Sal.

She quickly whirled around and ran out not caring where she went. Her eyes clouded with tears as she ran out from the noisy room into the cool night air trying to bottle in her anger and hurt.

How did she ever think he would like her back? Of course he had a girlfriend.

And after all her wisdom she had been foolish enough to think that Sal would give a damn about her or her feelings. Stupid stupid stupid Annabeth.

Annabeth realised she was in the lawn of the hotel when she collapsed on a tiny white wooden bench and tried to blink away the tears of anger. She was more worried about being fooled than having lost Sal. Annabeth angrily kicked a lump of dirt and sighed as a turmoil of thoughts swirled around in her mind.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

Annabeth hurriedly wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes and blinked up at Percy who stood watching over her wearily. "Percy?"

"Are you alright?"

Annabeth sniffled. "This night wasn't what I envisioned," she answered.

"That makes two of us."

Annabeth looked up quizzically at Percy studying his clean visage. "What happened?"

"Never mind me. What happened to you?" Percy said sitting down beside her and tilting his head to look at her.

Annabeth sniffled again and before she could stop herself she threw herself at him and cried into his shirt bunching handfuls of fabric in her tiny fingers. "Don't want to talk about that jerk," came her muffled voice.

Percy looked down at Annabeth hugging him hard startled. A few seconds of awkward silence later he let an arm wrap around her quivering shoulders and squeezed her comfortingly.

Finally Annabeth pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I never got a formal dance," she complained wistfully.

Percy grinned at her as a sudden idea struck him. He held out a hand to her with a small bow.

"Will you, Annabeth Chase, dance with me?"

Annabeth bit her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. Suddenly she grinned and slipped her fingers into his warm grip and squeezed his hand. "Of course Percy Jackson," she said getting up.

Percy pulled out his phone and put it on the bench they had just evacuated.

Thinking out loud began to play on his phone and Annabeth gasped.

"You remembered?"

"Just like the first time," Percy said with a wink.

Annabeth smiled and wrapped her hands around Percy's neck happily even as his hands went around her slim waist. Somehow this time, the lyrics of the song made so much sense to Annabeth.

Maybe it was the cool dark night and the gentle zephyr and the starlit sky, maybe it was the twinkling fairy lights or maybe it was Percy. But the song sounded absolutely beautiful to her ears in the magic of the dark night.

 _"And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways..."_

For some reason as the lyrics were sung, Annabeth found herself thinking about Percy.

Their meeting was weird and filled with mutual hate until it was compromised to incessant bickering. Then it had morphed into friendship. Annabeth couldn't imagine how much she had come to care for the Seaweed Brain she had hated at first sight.

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand..._

She became aware of how his arms rested protectively around her waist drawing her close to him. She realised she didn't want him to let her go nor did she want to let go of him.

 _Well, me- I fall in love with you every single day_

 _I just wanna tell you I am..._

Annabeth blushed.

Love. She wasn't ready to delve into that yet but Percy made her like him a little bit more every single day. He was a puzzle way too puzzling for her wise brain. Just whenever she thought she had him figured out, he'd surprise her and make her like him all the more.

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me umder the light of a thousand stars_

Annabeth found her self looking up at his lips as if on cue. Percy chose the moment to look down at her right then and he smiled, the corner of his lips lifting up.

Annabeth wanted him to kiss her. She wanted it right then and there.

She closed her eyelids on her burning grey eyes and tilted her golden head back to look up at him, her arms entwined around his neck tightly. Percy lowered his head until he was centimetres away from her full pink lips and then...

Their lips met finally in the most mind numbingly beautiful and passionate kiss. Annabeth let her long fingers tangle in Percy's dark mane of hair and deepened the kiss by resting her weight in his arms. Percy unable to let her go or stop himself supported her lean frame as his arms encircling her waist moved up to take her divinely sweet face in them.

"Annabeth? Annie? Are you here?"

Just as the kiss had begun, it ended amidst peak passion when Thalia wandered out in search of Annabeth. Annabeth blushed furiously and looked away from Percy at a loss of words.

"Oh Annie! Thank God you are here! Come with me please," Thalia whispered unaware of the moment between Annabeth and Percy she had interrupted. She placed her fingers around Annabeth's wrist and dragged her back into the din of the hotel leaving Percy alone.

Annabeth wanted to kick and cry but a part of her was happy that she didn't have to talk about the kiss with Percy.

"Annabeth he's here!" Thalia said, her voice going up an octave. That was when Annabeth noticed her frantic looks.

"He's where?" Annabeth said turning her full attention to her friend.

Thalia tugged on Annabeth and the two girls weaved through the crowd until they reached the place near the bathroom stalls. There outside the stalls a man was leaning on the wall almost merging with the shadows in his dark clothing.

"Nico? What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded marching towards him angrily.

Nico looked up and flashed Annabeth and Thalia a chilling smile. "Nice to see you too Annabeth. Thalia, sweetheart, when am I going to meet your fiance?"

Thalia drew in a sharp breath of panic. She hadn't said anything about Nico to Luke and it didn't look like she was ready to either. "Get out of here Nico. You are not welcome here," she snapped.

Nico continued grinning. "But of course, am I ever? Thalia... Feisty as ever," he said.

Annabeth looked around herself and found people milling around them within hearing distance. "Nico, please leave," she begged him.

Nico leaned away from the wall and began to walk towards Annabeth but staggered uncontrollably.

"Good Gods, he's drunk," Thalia said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Shoot! Thals, Luke is here. Go distract him. Go go go go," Annabeth exclaimed suddenly and pushed Thalia away. Thalia almost ran and threw herself at Luke and began to make out with him amidst the throng of people who shot her irritated and amused looks. Meanwhile Annabeth tried to drag Nico away unsuccessfully because the stench of alcohol made her want to hurl and Nico had started mumbling incoherently.

"Come on..." she huffed and dragged him into the women's room because it was the closest. Nico gurgled like a toddler and sagged on Annabeth. Annabeth almost fell under his weight but she steadied herself against the wall and tried to deposit Nico on the floor.

Nico slipped to the floor in a puddle pulling Annabeth down with him so that she was just inches away from him. Before she could move away or do anything else Nico grabbed her face and planted a big wet kiss on Annabeth.

On her lips.

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Cliffhanger again. I'm evil aren't I? First I let Percy and Annabeth kiss then I let Annabeth and Nico kiss!**

 **I know a lot of you are hating me right now.**

 **So REVIEW your thoughts! review review REVIEW!**

 **Think Percabeth should become slight Annico?**


	13. Chapter 13 A story to tell!

**Hellooo!**

 **I'm SO SORRY! I really couldn't update faster... I had no (absolutely no) inspiration! And DAMN exams...! Sigh!**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! And I didn't want Percy to see the kiss. It would lead to drama before their story had even begun and I wasn't reafy for it... Took me long enough for this... Please REVIEW!**

 **There's an important note at the end, please read and give me your opinions!**

Annabeth Jane Chase was a complicated woman.

Complicated but furiously charming and captivating and attractive and... She was ignoring him.

Percy kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie and sank onto the couch in his room which groaned under his heavy weight. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as his eyes raked over Annabeth who was pretending to be asleep on the bed.

Percy didn't know where he went wrong. The kiss they shared was perfect, and he knew Annabeth felt the spark too. What he _didn't_ understand was why Annabeth left the dance quickly afterwards without acknowledging him or even talking to him. When he'd come back to the room they shared, she had just pretended to be asleep.

Yes, _pretending_ to be asleep.

Annabeth wasn't as subtle and clever as she would like to think. No, she was damn right infuriating and Percy wanted more than ever to... To kiss her senseless.

He averted his gaze from her sleeping form and flicked off the lights in an attempt to block out the memories of the night, only his mind continued to ponder even as he fell into a fitful slumber.

...

Annabeth's POV:

I wish I am simple and uncomplicated and readable, but I'm not. That's one of the many reasons I cannot stay in a relationship that long as to even move in with a guy. My exes have all found that fault in me...

But I never really cared or let it get to me even as I comforted myself that things will change, that _I_ will change when I find someone I really care about.

"Good Morning, Miss Chase. Would you like some coffee?"

I looked up suddenly, my thoughts having been interrupted by the maid, and gave her a weak smile. "Coffee would be nice," I told her gratefully. I sighed when she left me wallowing in my pathetic musings. It was only seven in the morning and I was sure that after yesterday's hangover everyone would wake up late. Atleast, I hoped Percy would be late. I wasn't really ready to face him and discuss last night with him.

Told you, I'm complicated.

Suddenly my phone let out a beep and began vibrating. I fished it from the back pocket of my jeans and looked at the screen suspiciously.

"Shoot!" I muttered biting the inside of my cheek in anticipation and anger. Nico was calling me. The nerve, after yesterday night he dared call me?

Before I could think it through, I attended his call ready to let my sharp tongue raze him for last night. But I never got to give him a piece of my mind because Nico cut in quickly with a rushed apology.

"Oh Gods! I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so terribly so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you at all. Not that you are not kiss worthy or anything..."

I choked back a laugh. _Kiss worthy?_ Totally.

I sighed and pushed back from the table and took the steaming cup of coffee that the maid held out for me with a grateful smile and walked out into the backyard. "Breathe, Nico. I know you are sorry..." I said.

Well, _I did know._ Because Nico would never kiss another girl intentionally.

Wait, I should probably run over the whole story for you guys to understand. So here goes...

Once upon a long time, Thalia and Nico were completely in love with each other. But it wasn't a happily ever after because one very rainy day Nico confessed to Thalia that he was bisexual. And after a few hours of shock Thalia decided that it would not change anything because it only mattered that they loved each other. But Nico being the honourable ass he was, called it quits because he said and I quote, _"Thalia desrves more!"_

Oh yeah, and he still had feelings for her. Thalia didn't take it well and spent months brooding and crying and brooding and cursing and... You get the picture. Finally one fine sunny day, our knight in shining armour aka Luke Castellan came along and saved our damsel in distress aka Thalia Grace (she'd have my head on her mantle if she hears me call her a damsel in distress ) and they fell in love and decided to get married. Now the plot twist...

Nico decided that Thalia was his and that he was stupid to ever let her go. So yeah, he is here now trying to stop their marriage.

Pretty dramatic, huh? I think so too.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I was pretty wasted and I didn't know what I was doing," Nico said sounding so rueful that I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"Nico, it's fine really. I know it didn't mean anything. But I'm apalled by you drinking and trying to create havoc on Thalia's wedding."

"Annabeth... I love Thalia. I can't let her go."

"Well, you already did," I snapped. I sighed and softened my tone. "Nico, she is happy now with Luke. Don't you want that for her?"

"I'll keep her happier."

"If you love something let it go. If it's meant to be, it will come back to you," I whispered clutching the mug of coffee to my chest and shifting my phone to my other ear.

"Easier said than done."

"You can't destroy her marriage."

"I won't. I'm just going to stay around her so that when she realises that she loves me still, I'll be there for her," Nico replied confidently.

"Don't break her heart," I pleaded.

"I won't. I promise."

...

General POV:

Annabeth sighed and bit the corner of her blue pencil as she scratched out a few designs on her paper. She sighed again in frustration because she was absolutely restless and the fact that she was avoiding Percy was very distracting.

"Miss Chase? Miss Grace wants to see you."

Annabeth jumped at the sudden intrusion wondering who had found her in her hiding place behind a silver oak in the villa garden. It was the maid.

"Thalia? Okay, thanks."

Annabeth closed her laptop and rolled up her parchments and pushed her chewed out blue pencil and eraser into a white pouch and stood up gathering her things. Praying fervently that she shouldn't meet Percy on her way, she began to walk through the garden and into the house through the back entrance carefully.

She made safe into the house and through the dining room without encountering anyone but she wasn't so lucky when she reached the flight of steps leading to the first floor. Almost at the top she collided into none other than Percy and would have toppled all the way down if he hadn't caught her and reigned her in.

 _Oh geez! The fates must love me too much to leave me alone!_ Annabeth thought blushing wildly as she looked into Percy's concerned green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better. Thanks," Annabeth mumbled pulling free from Percy's embrace.

Percy looked down at his arms around her and quickly pulled away like he had been burned. Annabeth wanted to pull his arms back around her and stay that way and tell him that she was being an idiot but she didn't do that. She couldn't do that. So she took the easier way out by turning away and running off.

Oh yes, mature. Not.

When she was far from Percy she leaned on the closest door and breathed loudly and painfully.

 _What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop complicating things between Percy and I?_

Annabeth sighed furiously before stuffing her hands into her denim pocket and trekking to Thalia's room.

Without bothering to knock she barged in through the door into Thalia's room to find Thalia on the bed, staring aimlessly at the cream walls.

"I don't see what fascinates you in that wall," Annabeth said lightly as she climbed on the bed next to her friend. Thalia looked startled to see Annabeth but she still smiled. "Annie," she said simply.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth corrected automatically and picked up a scarlet pillow and squeezed it tight in her arms.

Thalia waved her hand and shrugged before turning round full to look at Annabeth. Thalia's face was pale and there were dark rings around her now dull eyes. Her black jair wasn't as spiky, but sorta flat. In short, she looked terrible.

"Thalia, what happened to you?" Annabeth's voice was tinted with concern.

"I can't do this Annabeth. Luke is just so happy... And I have never felt guiltier."

"What are you going to do, then?"

Thalia inhaled deeply, her shoulders sagging visibly like all the weight she'd been carrying around the past week had come crashing on her. "I have to tell him."

Annabeth wasn't surprised. She knew that Thalia would say that sooner or later and she thought it was the right move. But she had to make sure that Thalia was really willing to do it. "Are you sure Thals?"

"I'm sure. Luke deserves to know."

Annabeth nodded. She felt really proud of her friend for making the right decision even though she was hurting inside. "Luke will understand. He loves you," she murmered patting Thalia gently.

"I sure hope he does. Now, I have something to tell you."

"What now?" Annabeth said pulling back.

"Jeanette Paulo Jaquis is here!" Thalia announced grinning brightly as she hopped off the bed.

"Jeanette who?"

"Our dance trainer. She is waiting downstairs in the ballroom for us," Thalia explained impatiently.

Annabeth groaned and dropped her head in her hands. She didn't have anything against dancing. But knowing that Percy would be there too sent shivers of nervousness through her. "I don't think I want to dance today," she muttered into her hands.

"Too bad. You are going to dance," Thalia said grabbing Annabeth's wrist and pulling her up.

The two girls exited the room and walked down to the ballroom. Annabeth stopped outside the ballroom door and listened in.

"Everyone else is inside, we're late!" she whispered.

Thalia shrugged and pushed the walnut door open and stuck her dark head in. "Excuse us!"

Annabeth found all her friends already there. She also saw a short, petite woman with mouse brown hair and glasses standing by a CD player. Her thin lips was pulled back in a disapproving frown.

"The bride and the Maid of Honour, I presume?" she muttered in a nasal twang.

"Yes. Hello, Jeanette," Thalia said walking in and smiling at the small woman.

Jeanette frowned deeper and shook her head. "I don't like people being late. Go to your place now."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she trudged to stand beside Haley and Trisha. Once she was in her place she looked about and found Percy with Rachel. Her eyes narrowed as she turned away fuming angrily.

"Someone's jealous," Haley sang shooting Annabeth a smirk. Annabeth glared at her but didn't say anything as she grudgingly crossed her arms and watched Jeanette do a few stretches.

"What are you all staring at? Follow my lead," Jeanette snapped looking up with an annoyed look. Annabeth groaned but copied the woman, stretching her arms and legs. She was beginning to wonder if Jeanette and Edith were long lost twins or something.

If crunches was bad, listening to Rachel giggle was terrible. Every two minutes Percy would crack one of his stupid jokes and Rachel would cackle like she was going to choke. Annabeth was getting tired of it, though it was partly her fault that she wasn't next to Percy herself.

To make things worse, Jeanette wanted everyone to pair up for an exercise. It inevitably led to Percy and Rachel working together. Annabeth could only do so much to not scream in frustration as she watched from the corner of her eyes.

"Annabeth," Haley hissed. "What are you doing? Concentrate will ya?"

Annabeth sighed and tried to concentrate but it was fairly difficult. Finally Jeanette stopped and called them in for a talk.

"Look people, tomorrow we'll start the routine. But meanwhile, I want to see what you've all got. I'm going to play a song and you shall dance with your partners. I want the bride and the groom in the front. Oh and the Maid of Honour and the Best Man should be in the front too."

Annabeth didn't know if she wanted to do the victory dance or to mope. She was happy to finally get Percy to herself, but then of course, she had royally screwed up and wondered if Percy was mad at her.

Thalia and Luke made their way to the front, holding hands amd smiling at each other. Percy had followed them without waiting for Annabeth, which was no surprise because it was her fault again.

"What are you dreaming of? Go on," Trisha whispered and elbowed Annabeth's side. She stumbled forward hesitantly and Haley pushed her forward urgently. Annabeth scowled at her friends before walking over to the front towards Percy. She stood before him shifting from foot to foot, keeping her gaze averted.

"Okay, everyone pair up please!" Jeanette commanded clapping her hands together. When everyone had paired up a slow music started playing.

Thalia and Luke began to dance but instead of looking like a slow dance, it looked more like a rock n roll thing. Annabeth and Percy just stood awkwardly not moving. Annabeth hated the awkwardness.

Percy and she were hardly awkward or speechless but now... It was unbearably awkward.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, are you planning to dance or not?" Jeanette barked loudly.

Percy sighed and held his hand out to Annabeth who took it and moved into his embrace. They began to dance slowly to the music letting their silence roar louder than the song. Finally Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ever going to talk to me Percy?"

Percy looked down at her, surprise flashing across his green eyes. "Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" he asked her.

Annabeth did a quick spin and sighed as she faced him again. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh, you're sorry?"

"Yes I am. Come on Perce, don't give me a hard time," Annabeth said. She twirled around in his arm and spun back again.

"I'm giving you a hard time? That's news," Percy said coldly.

"Really Percy. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you like I have been doing," Annabeth said.

Percy picked up Annabeth and after a small turn he set her back on her feet in tune to the lilting song. "The great Annabeth Chase admits she is wrong. What is this, the apocalypse?"

"Gods! You're _so_ annoyingly impossible," Annabeth remarked with a suppressed groan.

"Ms. Chase, will you quit talking and _dance_?" Jeanette interrupted with a frown as she watched them from next to the player.

Annabeth huffed and glared at her shoes as Percy smirked. "Since you begged me to talk to you, I think I will talk to you," Percy said lightly as he spun Annabeth away from him.

Annabeth twirled a couple of times and took Percy's hand again. "I did _not_ beg you."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"You so want me."

"Keep dreaming Seaweed Brain."

"I will Wise Girl."

Unable to give a witty response Annabeth simply stuck out her tongue at him and crossed her eyes. Percy laughed, his chest rumbling incredibly. Annabeth blushed hard and let her hair fall in front to cover the pink that had formed on her cheeks.

"Percy, I am so sorry... I didn't want to not talk to you or ignore you. I guess I am just wired that way... I'm so complicated and I hate it myself," Annabeth finally admitted, her voice soft.

Percy hardly said a word for a few seconds as they danced. "Apology accepted. It was just really frustrating because... Well, I thought you didn't like it. The kiss, I mean," he finally said. He gave her a bashful smile but his eyes didn't make contact with hers.

Annabeth almost laughed in relief. "Is that what you thought? That I didn't like the kiss?"

"Yes, actually."

Annabeth shook her blonde curls in amazed surprise. "You really are a Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy grinned brightly at her. "Should I be offended?"

"No. I like you just the way you are. And about the kiss, this is how I feel about it..." Annabeth's voice dropped to a soft lull as she stood on tiptoes and pulled Percy into a deep kiss. It was a long, drawn out and sweet kiss that sent them spiralling into ecstasy as they stopped dancing and clung to each other.

Annabeth broke free and gazed up Percy, smiling lightly. "I thought that the kiss was amazing."

Percy didn't need to hear more as he urgently pressed another kiss on her soft lips.

It was only then that the two realised that all their friends and Jeanette had ceased their dancing and talking to stare wordlessly at them. Annabeth blushed and looked down coyly.

"Ahem! That was... An interesting session. I think I'm going to call it a day now," Jeanette finally said. "Stupid kids, what are they thinking..." she muttered distinctly under her breath before grabbing her bags and swishing out of the room.

The only other person who looked absolutely more pissed off was Rachel Dare. Her face was thunderous and her eyes were furiously flashing at Annabeth.

 _Well, if looks could kill, I'd be incinerated!_ Annabeth thought.

"Oh my Gawd, you two! The feels," Haley squealed in a high pitched voice as she fanned her face in delight.

Annabeth giggled and shook her head in embarrassment.

...

It was a couple of hours after the big kiss and everyone had gone to the swimming pool. Thalia suddenly pulled Annabeth away from Percy by the pool and whispered to her.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good luck, Thals!" Annabeth said nodding. She hugged Thalia and gave her an encouraging smile.

Thalia nodded in thanks and made her way towards Luke who was in the pool with Joel and Trisha. Annabeth watched Thalia kneel by the side of the pool and bend down to whisper something in Luke's ears.

Luke's face lost the smile and a concerned look came upon him. He clambered out and Thalia lead him away to a secluded spot to confess.

Annabeth was so lost in the scene that she hardly noticed Percy creep behind her. She gasped when a sturdy tan arm went around her lean waist but relaxed when she realised it was Percy. She could get used to this for sure.

"Are you alright, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth smiled without turning. "What do you think?"

"You seem worried," Percy said simply.

Annabeth sighed. She wondered how Percy knew her so well, though they had known each other for only a few weeks. "Yes, I am."

"What happened?"

Annabeth bit her lip thoughtfully. She knew that Percy had to know about Thalia and Nico just as Luke had to. He was the Best Man after all. It would be easier if Percy already knew the story before Luke told him, and that was assuming Luke would tell him. Annabeth was sure that Luke would go to Percy for help if he needed any.

"Percy... I need to tell you something about Thalia," she said.

Percy's face changed instantly, sporting a guarded look. "What happened?"

Annabeth chewed on her lip nervously as she began to narrate the story. She knew that it wouldn't end well... And was she ever right!

 **Tada!**

 **They are finally happy! Of course it's not love yet... We'll have to wait for that!**

 **Okay so IMPORTANT :**

 **I'm a little confused about Thalia, Luke and Nico love triangle! Please tell me what I should do...**

 **1) Thaluke and Solangelo**

 **2) Thaluke and Nico finds another girl**

 **3) Thalico and Luke finds another girl**

 **Please tell me your preferences so I can start working on my next chapter! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 The beginning of the new!

**Warning: not much of Percabeth but it's sufficient, I guess. But this chapter is very important to the storyline. You'll see why in the next chapter. Also, there's gonna be loads of Percabeth from now... like LOADS! It's high timethey took their relationship to the next level huh? But first be a plum and give me ideas for romantic scenes zo I can write them! PM me if you have nice ideas... and REVIEW!**

Percy pulled on a clean white tee and a sand coloured shorts and emerged from the bathroom, his wet hair falling over his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Annabeth.

She was on the bed working on the designs for Posiedon inc, her blonde curls in a messy braid at the side. She was chewing her lips out, a gesture that was a strange turn on for Percy.

"Whatcha doing?" he said. He climbed onto the bed next to Annabeth and looping an arm around her waist, he drew her close to him. Annabeth smiled and snuggled comfortably against him.

"I have this super annoying guy as a boss. He wants me to design his new office," Annabeth replied cheekily.

Percy frowned. "I agree. That guy does seem horrible," he said.

Annabeth nodded seriously. "Half the time, I just want to smack his head."

Percy glared at her, knowing very well that the conversation was about him. "Interesting. And the other half of the time?"

"Oh," Annabeth shrugged. "You know, kiss him senseless!"

Percy's lips turned up in a cocky smile. "I think I can talk to that jerk about the kiss, if you want."

"Please do," Annabeth said holding back a brig grin.

Percy pretended to speak to someone over the phone and after a minute he put it away with a smile. "He says okay."

"Good." Annabeth smiled softly.

Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth taking it slow and passionate, drawing the kiss to the peak. Annabeth moaned and threw an arm around his neck, her fingers raking through his wet hair furiously.

"Gods, that was..." Percy mumbled shaking his head when they broke apart.

Annabeth looked flushed, but she grinned at him. "That was amazing," she said.

"Yes, amazing."

"Percy we are kissing."

"Duh. Guess I am rubbing too much on you, light bulb!" Percy said.

"No. What I mean is... What are we?"

"Humans?"

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "No genius. What do we have?" she said pointing to him then to herself.

Percy's lips made an O as he understood Annabeth's question. "Well, we're definitely more than friends, for starters," he said.

"Agreed!"

"So you're my sorta girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Annabeth scrunched her face and repeated the word wondering how it sounded in her mouth. To be honest it was a little weird. For weeks Percy and Annabeth had fought like Tom and Jerry. But now they were sorta maybe dating.

"It's a little weird when you say it," Percy said voicing Annabeth's thoughts.

Annabeth nodded ever so slightly. She was a little disappointed that Percy thought it was weird even though she'd thought so herself.

"Weird. But good weird," Percy added more to himself than her.

"Right. When did I start agreeing with everything you say, huh?" Annabeth teased him.

"Since you realisedthat I'm the awesomest being on earth," Percy replied.

"I don't think awesomest is even a proper word, Percy."

Percy simply kissed her head and pulled her into his arms. "How are the plans coming along?"

Annabeth shifted, making herself comfortable against Percy. She whipped the laptop around for Percy to see and began explaining the complex diagrams and pencil sketches on her mini pad.

"Wow, Wise girl! I can see the building come together already and I'm loving it," Percy said.

Annabeth clicked the laptop shut and yawned. "I knew you'd love it," she said.

Percy laughed. "True."

They sat in silence for sometime during which Annabeth kept yawning.

"Annabeth, go to sleep. You look tired," Percy said.

"I am tired. But I'm also worried about Thalia and Luke. I haven't seen either of them since Thalia took him aside to confess," Annabeth admitted.

Percy brushed a strand of her blonde hair back. "You worry too much. They will be fine, they are in love."

Annabeth couldn't help smiling at that. She liked how he thought being in love was the solution for all problems. "Good night, Wise girl!" Percy said. He got off the bed and pecked her on her blond curls before walking to the couch. But he didn't make it because Annabeth's soft hands closed around his wrist in a small tug.

Percy looked at her quizzically.

"Sleep with me on the bed today. Please, Percy?"

Percy grinned and quickly climbed in next to her. Annabeth cleared the bed and scooted over to give Percy space as he pulled up the sheets over them. Annabeth lay down and Percy flicked of the lights before settling beside her. In the dark, Annabeth's hands found his and they lay in silence for a long time. Finally when they fell asleep, their fingers were still entwined in the dark.

...

"Blondie! Hey Blooonndiieee!"

Annabeth's eyes shot open at the loud shout and incessant banging. Someone was at the door and it looked like they were desperate too.

"Come on, Blondie! Lemme in."

Annabeth palmed herself.

Thalia.

It had to be her. No one would dare to call her that except Thalia, not to mention hollering like it was the world's end. Annabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes before checking the time on her wristwatch. It was eight in the morning. Beside her Percy was beginning to stir, thanks to Thalia.

"Good morning, Salt Breath," Annabeth said.

Percy opened his eyes. He gave her a lazy smile as he stretched. "A new nickname, Owl head?"

Annabeth scowled at his name for her and hit him across the face with her pillow.

"Blondiee! If you don't open the door on count three, I'm knocking it down and dragging you out by your hair," Thalia cried.

Percy sat up in bed, his eyes round. "Nice friend you got there," he said.

Annabeth laughed and pecked him lightly. "I better get the door or she'll have me barbecued." She stumbled out and stretched.

Annabeth lazily yanked open the door to see a livid Thalia waiting for her. "Well, Good morning to you too," she said chirping.

Thalia shot her a dirty glare. "Yeah, whatever. Get out of your room, we need to talk."

Annabeth raised her brow but obliged, stepping out and closing the door. Thalia lead Annabeth out into the little ledge through the french doors.

Annabeth yawned again and curled up on a cozy rainproof couch in the open ledge, across from Thalia. If Thalia hadn't looked so disturbed the scene would have been peaceful. The fresh morning due hung on the lush green leaves of the plants on the ledge. Fragrances of sweet flowers and ground coffee mingled to entice Annabeth. But she didn't dwell on it because Thaloa looked... Well, not right.

"Are you okay?"

Thalia sighed and right then, she looked anything but okay. "No. No, I'm not okay."

Annabeth immediately crossed over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What did Luke say, Thals?"

"He said nothing. He won't even speak to me."

Annabeth knew that Thalia was trying hard not to cry. Thalia never cried and it only went on to show how much Luke meant to her. "If Luke had said the same to you, what would you have done?"

Thalia blinked. She wasn't expecting the question. "I don't know. But I won't just give up on him," she said uncertainly.

"Luke won't give up on you either. You need to know that," Annabeth said.

"Listen to Annabeth. She is, after all, the Wise girl."

Annabeth and Thalia whirled around to find Percy leaning against the door frame, a crooked smile playing on his lips. He had already showered and changed into a black button down and faded jeans.

"Percy?" Thalia raised her brows.

Percy grinned and strolled over to Thalia and Annabeth. "Coke?" he offered.

Annabeth grinned back and grabbed a tin from his hand and popped it open. She needed caffeine right then.

"Luke wants to go out now. Blow some steam. He wants me to go along and I thought you should know," Percy said.

Thalia shared a worried look with Annabeth. "Should he go?"

"He needs time off Thalia. Let him be, he'll come around," Percy said.

Annabeth took a swig of coke. "Percy is a Seaweed Brain, but this time he's right. Let Luke go," she said.

"Hey!" Percy complained indignantly causing Annabeth to laugh.

Thalia sighed. "Guess you're right, Percy. Just... Just don't let Luke do anything rash, okay?"

Percy patted Thalia's arm reassuringly. "okay!"

Percy walked to the door but paused at the threshold to look at Annabeth. "I'll see you later then Wise girl," he said.

Annabeth smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat. "Later," she agreed and watched him leave.

No later, Layla came in looking a teeny bit upset. "Hey Thalia, Annabeth."

"Hey!" Thalia called as Layla sat beside Annabeth.

"Is that coke? Gods, I can use some caffeine now," Layla said.

Annabeth passed the half full tin to Layla who took a deep swig. "Woah, chill it Lay! You're going to choke," Annabeth said.

Layla frowned. "I don't care," she muttered under her breath.

"Boy trouble?" Thalia said looking at Layla.

"Dave. He just doesn't... He's an idiot!" Layla grumbled.

"All boys are stupid," Thalia agreed.

"Woah, guys! Don't be so cynical, not all boys are horrible," Annabeth said.

Thalia shot Annabeth a dirty look. "Just because you and Percy got together, you are taking sides."

"That's not true," Annabeth objected pretending to look horrified. But a tiny part of her knew Thalia was right. She was on cloud nine, she was happier than she had been in a long time with Percy. Ironic, considering he had been her bane when they had met.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Layla said. Annabeth scowled at her friends who were smirking at her.

"Why don't we stop picking on poor Annabeth and go down to the pool?" Annabeth said huffing.

Thalia laughed. "Pool it is. Come on, let's go before the adults get down to the pool."

...

"Are sure you want to go in there?" Percy asked Luke. The two stood before a twenty four hour pub, the name of which was in French. The name board was decorated in neon letters above the double glass and plywood door. Percy didn't like the place one bit.

"Yes," was all Luke said. Without waiting for Percy he pushed the doors open and stepped into the dingy little pub. Percy sighed knowing he had no other choice and followed his friend into the dark and smoky room. The sharp smell of alcohol and tea and citrus smacked their senses. There were few people in the bar but the music was tuned to a weird digital pulse. A couple of scantily clad girls writhed on the dance floor. One of the girls turned and winked at Percy seductively. Percy shuddered and turned away.

"I don't like this place," Percy said.

"Me neither," Luke replied. He was eyeing the open bar now.

"Does that mean we can leave?"

"No."

Percy sighed. Luke began to walk towards the bar, his feet shifting noisily across the carpeted floor. A woman who looked old enough to be Luke's grandmother raised a glass of cheap beer to her lips and gave him a seducrive look.

Percy was grateful that Luke paid her no attention. He wasn't looking forward to tell Thalia that her fiance had hooked up with an ancient slut. He quickened his pace to keep up with Luke. He ignored a few summons from strangers for a drink.

Luke was walking to the rear end of the bar where a guy sat all by himself. Luke and Percy sat beside him on the bar stool. Luke ordered strong whisky - an entire bottle.

Percy was worried. It wasn't like Luke to get wasted but now it looked like that was exactly what was on his mind.

"No thanks!" Percy said shaking his head when Luke pushed a glass of whisky towards Percy.

"Come on, man! Get drunk," Luke goaded.

Percy shot the glass an uneasy look. "Luke no..."

"Gods Percy! Where was the fun friend I knew?"

"Right here, being sensible."

Luke noisily chugged his second glass of whisky and asked for another bottle. "Screw sensible!"

Percy noticed that his voice was already slurred. "The girls are going to be upset when they see you like this."

"Screw girls!"

"Aye aye!" A third voice joined in. Percy and Luke turned to the other guy beside them. He was about their age, maybe a few years younger. Olive skin, pale complexion, dark hair, deep dark black eyes. He wore black clothes.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

"Scew girls! That's right," the boy said.

Luke flashed him a brilliant smile."And screw love?"

"Screw love," the boy agreed.

And just like that the two of them clinked glasses and drank. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You talk about screwing and you become friends?"

Luke turned his attention to Percy. "Come on Perce. Just a drink, it won't kill you."

"Yeah, just one." the boy joined in.

Percy sighed. _Maybe just one..._

But it didn't stop with "just one."

No, it didn't stop until all three were a sack of drunk potatoes.

...

"Score!" Luke cried pumping his fists in drunk victory. He had managed to throw a dart at the dartboard where he had drawn a crude figurine of a girl.

The other boy cheered and threw a dart himself. It hit the figurine's head. Luke and the boy began to chest bump and high five like drunk college football players. Percy refrained from throwing darts but he was just as drunk as the other too and was slumped in a corner watching his two mates.

"Hey, kiddo! Yankee, huh?"

Percy looked up to see the owner of the words. It was a middle aged man with curly blonde hair and a toothy grin. He was smoking a pipe as he bent down to talk to Percy. "Aye, lad! You three need to head home, now. This place isn't good for young people, even young boys like ya," he said.

Percy gurgled like a toddler and slumped forward.

"Dammed, laddies! Always the same. Lemme get a taxi for ya, prick." The man rumbled under his breath and walked out into the street looking for a taxi. He hailed the first available one and dragged the driver in to help drag the three drunk Americans into the cab. "What's with Yankees today? Wazs your name kiddo?"

"Grover," the young driver said as he followed the man through the dark and smokey little pub.

"There, help me get him," the man said pointing to a dark haired boy in a corner.

"Percy?" Grover said rushing to his side in surprise.

"So ya know him, huh? All the same," The man said and let out a long puff of smoke from his pipe.

Grover hardly replied as he hoisted Percy up with the man's help. Together they loaded him into the car like a pumpkin bag. Then they managed to snag Luke and the other boy into the taxi.

"Do you know where to take them?"

"Yes, I have been there twice. I think these two must be Percy's friends, I'll drop all of them in the villa," Grover said.

Grover got in and started the taxi and drove away from the pub. He threw a concerned look behind him to see if Percy was okay. True, he didn't really know him well. But Grover liked him and the girl Annabeth. And somehow he seemed to run into them when they were in trouble.

Forty five minutes later Grover pulled up on the villa's gravel driveway. He was still struck by the beauty of the place as he ambled out and opened the door for Percy and his friends. The thrwe stumbled out and blindly began to walk towards the main door. Grover made to escort them in when his girlfriend Juniper texted him to come home quick. Grover looked up and saw that Percy was fine and hw was quite sure that he'd make it to the door. So he got back into the taxi and pulled away not bothering to collect the cab fee.

Meanwhile Percy and Luke and the other boy staggered to the main door and hit the knocker. The stranger boy either didn't realise that he was in someone else's house or he didn't care as they waited for the door to open.

About three minutes later the door opened. On the other side stood Annabeth and Thalia, a worried expression on both their faces. It turned to relief when they saw Percy and Luke. But when they saw the third boy, both their mouth's dropped open. Shock and surprise and horror danced acrosstheir features as they took in the figure.

"Holy Hades," Annabeth muttered.

"Nico?" Thalia muttered looking like she was in denial.

And promptly the three drunk boys fell forward.

Annabeth caught Percy in her arms just before he hit the floor.

Thalia caught Luke midfall.

And Nico crashed face first on the silk carpeted floor.

 **Oookayy! So Nico is iin the Villa!**

 **Does that count as a cliffhanger? I guess... oh, by the way, I decided if it's Thaluke or Thalico! That's why we have this chapter... but I'm not revealing anything now! Find out more in the next chapter! Until then just REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

 **Yeah... I think this is definitely a cliffie!**


	15. Chapter 15 Drunk stupor!

**Guys! Read quick... There's a long note at the bottom! See you there!**

Imagine a thousand carpenters pounding on the inside of your skull with hammers, a host of punk singers screaming in your ears and fifty elephants trampling over your head.

Painful?

It still didn't compare to what Percy felt when he woke up the next morning. He had had plenty of hangovers before but nothing as bad as this one. Guess that's why cheap beers are taboo.

Percy's stomach churned uneasily as he dared to open his eyes. The morning light blinded his sensitive eyes and he groaned in protest. Finally when his eyes adjusted enough he saw he was in the bedroom that he shared with Annabeth in the villa. He didn't remember how he made it back home from the pub, let alone to the room.

"Is your head killing you?"

Percy's head snapped up to see the source of the cocky tone. Arms crossed and leaning on the door frame was Annabeth in an incredibly sexy short red dress. Her blonde curls tumbled around her shoulders like a golden cascade of waterfalls. Even in his pathetic form, Percy thought she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Uh," Percy mumbled incoherently.

"Good. I hope the headache turns worst," Annabeth said smirking.

Percy's fantasies of Annabeth feeding him grapes while he lay on the bed vanished quickly and was replaced by a mental image of Annabeth standing over him with a pitchfork.

"Woah, Annabeth. I thought we called off the war," Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him, her grey eyes narrowed to cold slits. She almost looked like a panther ready for preying. "Percy you are such a Seaweed Brain. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Um, not really."

"The stranger you drank with yesterday is Nico di Angelo?"

Percy's eyes widened. " _The_ Nico di Angelo? The one responsible for Luke and Thalia's fight?"

"The one and only."

Percy groaned loudly and dropped his head into his hands. "The irony..."

Annabeth snorted. "You don't even know the whole story. You and Luke brought Nico to the villa," she said.

Percy's head snapped up again. " _What?_ "

"Well, we couldn't turn him out in the middle of the night. Plus, he may or may not have cracked his head," Annabeth said.

"Okay, we messed up bad. Real bad," Percy muttered.

"Right. And now you're going to fix it. So go get a shower and come quick," Annabeth commanded.

Percy unsteadily got off the bed and staggered to the bathroom. The room seemed to tilt on its axis but Percy managed to safely get into shower.

...

"Okay, so do I get a kiss for luck?" Percy said sneaking a peek at Annabeth as they stood outside the guest room that Nico had spent the night in.

Annabeth raised a brow and smothered a smile. "For luck? May I remind you that you aren't doing anything heroic, Percy?"

"Oh gee, I just wanted one."

"Go kick Nico out. Then we'll see," Annabeth said smirking.

Percy grumbled under his breath looking sulky as he pushed the door open and stepped in. Annabeth smiled behind his back, her heart squeezing in her chest like a sponge.

...

Nico woke up feeling like a butchered meat. His head was splitting and his eyes stung as he gingerly sat up and squinted around at the bright, sunlit and spacious room he was lying in. It was definitely not his dank motel room.

"Oh good. Sleeping beauty is finally up," someone said causing Nico to jump out of his skin.

Nico finally noticed a blonde haired cute boy by his bedside. Now, he was bisexual. But he was still majorly attracted to girls. But this blonde boy was one of those few who had an instant impact on him.

"What the hell? Who are you? Where am I?"

The blonde boy chuckled, an amused smile flitting across his pretty features. "I'm Will Solace, a medic and a friend of Thalia and Luke. And you are in Thalia's grandmother's villa. You're here because yesterday you turned up here with Luke and Percy. Drunk like a pig, I might add. Oh and then you fell face first and got a nasty bump on your head."

Nico sat silently for a minute, processing all the newly aquired information. "Wait, what? You're saying I'm in Thalia's house. And then, the people I bonded with yesterday are Luke aka Thalia's fiance and his best man aka Percy?"

"You got it." The blonde boy grinned. Nico felt uncharacteristically warm at his smile.

"I need to get out of here," Nico said. He pushed his sheets away and tried to stand up but was overcome by a bout of dizziness and nausea.

"Woah. Nico, sit down. You're not going anywhere," Will cried. He gently pushed Nico back on the bed. Nico tried to protest but his legs were too weak to support him and he fell back on the mattress.

"You can't keep me here," Nico ground out.

Will smirked. "Okay. You can walk out if you want," he challenged knowing very well that Nico was in no shape to walk.

Nico glared at him but Will's smirk only deepened. Just then, the bedroom door opened and in walked Annabeth and a handsome dark haired boy.

"Hey Annabeth. Hey Percy," Will greeted them as the two came to stand by Nico.

Annabeth nodded grimly. "Hello Nico," she said.

"Don't beat me up. It wasn't my fault your boyfriend got drunk," Nico exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in an all surrender gesture.

"Dude, you and Luke literally pushed the alcohol into my mouth. It was partially your fault," Percy countered indignantly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay, both of you shut up," Annabeth snapped. "We're going to talk like civilised people."

...

Thalia picked on the lint on her dark purple death to pink barbies shirt and looked out the window of her room. It was a bright day, unfortunately she couldn't say the same for her life. She was a bride-to-be. She was supposed to be excited, exhilarated and celebrating, save cold feet maybe. She shouldn't be worrying about her ex boyfriend wanting her back and her fiancé upset because she had omitted one teeny little detail. Okay, so maybe skipping the part about Nico wasn't a teeny detail, it was HUGE, but screw it! Luke didn't have to go and get all drunk for that, not to mention he dragged Percy with him. Thalia was pretty sure that he was in a lot of trouble with Annabeth.

A slight shuffle made Thalia turn away from the windows. Luke who had been passed out on the bed was just beginning to stir. Thalia quickly left the bay seat by the windows and hurried to her fiancé's side. She knew he'd have a splitting headache when he woke up and was concerned, however she morphed her face into an impassive and cold mask.

"Well, well, well! Look who's coming around!" she said clucking sarcastically.

Luke blinked against the bright light before slowly squinting up at Thalia. "Thals?"

Thalia raised a brow with mock surprise. "Wonderful. You still remember my name? That should call for another round of beer and wine."

"What? What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confusion written all over his face.

"What am I talking about? Don't you remember the past couple of days at all Luke?"

"Thalia... You lied to me about your ex boyfriend Nico. And now he wants you back," Luke said.

Thalia sighed in exasperation. "We could have talked it out, Luke. I'm sorry. But drinking... God! You brought Nico home last night."

" _What?!_ "

"Well you were drunk. I don't think you knew who he was. But he spent the night in one of the spare rooms in the villa," Thalia explained.

Luke's face was an abstract of different emotions as he faced Thalia. "Crap."

"Yes, crap."

...

Luke rolled up his long shirt sleeves and knocked on the door of Nico's room while Thalia stood by his side.

"Come in," a voice called. It was Will.

Luke and Thalia stepped into the room to find four people inside.

Will was standing by the bed holding a bottle of eucalyptus oil, Annabeth sat on a red plastic chair, her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked solemn and scary. Luke remembered that she would be super pissed at him for getting Percy drunk. Percy stood beside Annabeth looking like a deer caught in headlights. And Nico himself was lying on the bed, his face pale against the dark bedsheets.

"Thalia?" Nico mumbled in surprise. He tried to sit up, but Will made him lay down sternly - a gesture which earned him a glare from Nico, but Will didn't seem to care.

"Nico." Thalia's voice was indifferent, but Luke saw the uncertainty in her electric blue eyes. He knew Thalia, he'd come to know her better than he knew himself and he right now, he knew Thalia was just resisting her urge to run out of the room.

"Look man, I'm sorry about yesterday," Luke said to Nico. "I didn't know you were Thalia's... You know."

Nico rubbed his face looking tired. "I'm not sure I'm sorry. I mean, I got to see Thalia," he said.

"Nico! Please, do not make things difficult." Thalia blinked.

"I'm not Thals..."

"Don't call me Thals. You lost that right when you walked out on me," Thalia snapped angrily.

"I did it for you," Nico said.

Thalia gave a short bark of laughter. "Oh sure. Now you just want to trash my wedding, how lovely!"

"I'm sorry Thalia, I really am. But can't you see that we're meant to be?" Nico's voice was pleading.

Thalia stared at him in silence. Luke noticed that her eyes were tearing up. Thalia was hurting.

"No, Nico. I don't see it," she said. But Luke could see that Thalia looked upset. Her chin quivered with pain as she blinked back tears. And he realised what it meant.

Thalia still loved Nico. She loved Luke and Nico.

It was stupid, what Luke said next. But he said it anyway. "Nico, stay in the villa."

Five heads whipped to Luke in shock. Everyone began talking and arguing at once.

Annabeth : _What?_ Are you out of your mind?

Percy : You are kidding me right? That's not funny dude.

Will : Are you guys auditioning for some stupid soap opera? This is drama!

That earned him a glare from Annabeth.

Thalia : Luke? You blithering idiot, what in hell are you saying?

Nico : You're serious? No going back?

Luke looked at everyone trying to answer all their questions. "I'm not mad, I assure you. I'm not kidding either. And Will? This is not a soap opera. Nico, I'm really serious about it."

He paused to take a deep breath. Thalia coughed to indicate that Luke hadn't answere her yet. Luke finally looked up. But his eyes didn't quite make contact with Thalia's as he spoke.

"What's the harm Thalia? You say you love me, that you're over Nico. So him staying here won't hurt you, huh?"

Thalia scrutinised Luke's face trying to decide why he was making such a rash decision, but Luke kept his haze strained away. Truth was, he loved Thalia. He wanted her to be happy even if it meant that she would leave him. He wanted Nico to stay around Thalia, so she would not regret whatever decision she takes. If she had been right about loving Luke, all was peachy. But if she changed her mind about Nico... Then Luke would let her go. It was a simple plan. But Luke wasn't goint to elaborate.

"Fine. _Fine!_ Hell with all of you, go ahead and do whatever you want," Thalia cried. With that she stamped her foot and stomped out fuming angrily.

Annabeth immediately shot up to follow her but Luke held her back. "Let her go. She'll come around."

Annabeth wanted to protest but a look from Percy rendered her silent. She sighed and walked out looking upset. Percy followed her out.

"Thalia will be fine, Wise girl. She's a strong girl," he said. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"I know. But it is frustrating when you are the maid of honour and you can do nothing to salvage your best friend's broken heart," Annabeth said.

Percy stayed silent as he looked down at his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. Saying it sent a thrill down his spine.

"Come on, Annie! Don't pout!"

Annabeth punched his arm but grinned. "Don't call me Annie!"

"Okay, geez! Don't hit me! Now, what about the kiss you said you'd give me?"

"What kiss? Oh... I think we kissed enough last night!" Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

Percy raised a dark brow in surprise. What kiss? He was drunk. "But I was drunk..."

Annabeth stopped walking and turned to face Percy. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Wait a minute, you don't remember what happened after I managed to haul you to our room?"

"No! Oh my Gods! What happened?"

Annabeth looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in her orange and black sneakers. Her cheeks were tinted with a bright pink as the memories of yester night invaded her mind.

...

Flashback :

 _I cursed under my breath as I tugged Percy's arm trying to haul him up the flight of stairs. It was no joke, I tell you, having to drag a full grown man who's drunk to his neck. Percy was mumbling incoherently. I swear, he even giggled and said, "Annabeth! Look, the floor says hi!"_

 _That just made me more mad. I mean, it was bad enough he was drunk, but dragging Nico back with him? Not cool!_

 _I finally reached the top stair and snagged an arm around Percy's waist to hold him up. Percy kept muttering and giggling. Honestly, drunk Percy was no better than drunk Annabeth! "Percy, you idiot! "_

 _"Annabeth, you look so preeetttyyy!" Percy drawled. I smiled inspite of herself._

 _"Can I kiss you?" he continued._

 _I dragged Percy to his room and deposited him on the bed. "No!" I answered simply._

 _I began to pull off his shoes and socks when Percy leaned forward and grabbed me around my waist. "Oh my! Percy! What are you doing?"_

 _I was now positioned on his lap in the most convenient way for a full on make out session. Not that I was complaining, no, I was just caught off guard._

 _"Percy. What are you..."_

 _I never got to complete my sentence because Percy's lips came crashing down on mine. Instinctively I threw my arms around his torso and let my fingers run through his silky strands as we kissed. Despite his drunk stupor, Percy's lips tasted delicious. He smelt of the ocean. His lips were a little salty, like he'd taken a swim in the Pacific._

 _We drew back for some rest. But neither of us could stay away that long and we resumed kissing with so much of passion and vigour. "Gods, Percy."_

 _I melted in his arms and he had me pinned under his weight within seconds. My pulse quickened and my lips were parched as he leaned his forehead against mine._

 _"You're beautiful, Annabeth. I've always thought so. From the second my eyes fell on you," Percy breathed._

 _I smiled up at him. "When I came to your office?"_

 _"Long before that," Percy answered. I raised my eyebrows._

 _I'm pretty sure that I hadn't met Percy before that day I went to his office. "When exactly?"_

 _Percy bit his lip. "There was this article on the top hundred youngsters the world has to look out for. I was number 39 and you were number 64. It said that you were a brilliant architect."_

 _I remembered that article. It spoke about how I had designed quite a few famous buildings at such a young age, but I hadn't bothered to check out the other's articles. Obviously, Percy had._

 _Percy continued. "There was a picture of you in a bright red dress, smiling at something. I thought you were simply beautiful then. I was intrigued by your interview too. You spoke of the parthenon and how you hoped to visit Greece. I wanted to see you, meet you... I had my assistant look you up. When I found out that you worked at Sinclair's I decided that I wanted you to design my new office."_

 _"You stalker!" I said. But she was smiling. I couldn't help the warm gooey feeling in her gut when Percy spoke. I was very flattered._

 _"And then... I wanted to meet you, so I declined your proposal. You walked into my room and Gods, you were way more beautiful than you were in the picture. You were smart, pretty, sarcastic, infuriating and immune to my charms. You were a mystery Annabeth Chase," Percy said. "But I didn't plan you being Thalia's maid of honour and us staying together. I guess it was fate."_

 _"Woah, Percy! I think you just stole my breath with that little speech," I said. I looked up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his temples. I pulled back to look into his eyes that were shining brightly._

 _And at that moment, I swear I felt myself falling. In more ways than one._

 _I kissed him on his lips this time, my arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. Percy let his fingertips roam my body freely like he couldn't get enough. My breath hitched when my shirt lifted, giving Percy's fingers access to the bare skin of my stomach. His hands moved under my shirt feeling me, and I groaned straining against his warmth. Percy pulled of my shirt leaving me in nothing but a pale pink camisole._

 _"Percy no..." I whispered huskily._

 _I knew it was wrong, we shouldn't be doing all this so soon. But a part of me didn't care. No, a MAJOR part of me wanted him to do things to me. I wanted Percy Jackson as much as he wanted me. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, I would have given in to him anyway. I mean, I am not that girl who drops her pants for every other guy. No, I was what some people would call prude._

 _But nothing mattered when it came to Percy. I wouldn't regret it if things happened between us today. At all._

 _Percy's lips found my throat and I shivered in his arms as he trailed kisses down my neck, stopping at my cleavage. It was exhilarating, the feeling._

 _"Oh, Percy!" I mumbled._

 _I gnawed my lip in anticipation of his next move, but it never came. I supported myself up on my elbows to look at Percy. To my utter shock and amusement, he was asleep on me. Typical Seaweed Brain!_

 _I should have felt mad then, but no! I felt a wave of adoration for my boyfriend as I pushed him back into his place on the bed. I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face as I watched him sleep. He looked so adorable, that I couldn't help leaning down and pecking him on his forehead. I pulled on my shirt and lay next to Percy on the bed still smiling like a geek._

 _"Good night Percy," I said._

 _The reply was a soft snore from the other side of the bed._

 _..._

"Earth to Annabeth! What are you dreaming about?"

Annabeth was rudely pulled back from the flashback by Percy who was frowning at her.

"You really don't remember anything?" she asked him.

"No. Did we... You know, do _it?_ " Percy asked her looking like a toddler.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's for me to know and you to break your head about."

"Oh come on, Wise girl. Tell me already!"

"Maybe, someday Percy, we can finish what we started yesterday," Annabeth said smiling at his agitated expression. She could barely contain her laughter as she turned around and began walking off.

"You're torturing me," Percy called.

Annabeth grinned, ran back and kiss him hard. "I believe I owed you that kiss, Jackson."

She walked off triumphantly. Percy groaned and leaned against the wall in defeat. "You'll be the death of me, Chase!"

 **Omg! That was a some good Percabeth, huh?**

 **I've been trying to update but life is hell here...**

 **See, I live in Chennai, a metropolitan city in southern India. We've been whipped mercilessly by rain. Water has invaded the whole city and dams have been opened up. It's a nightmare. The cellphone network has crashed and there's no connection. People have lost their homes within seconds - the rich and the poor likewise. So many people have died. It's heartbreaking. Traffic has been jammed. My city... Is trashed. I'm so worried.**

 **But no worries, my place is one of the rare places which hasn't been involved in the flood. It's a miracle that my house is dry when everywhere else, water reaches a height of 20 ft.**

 **So, guys PLEASE PRAY FOR CHENNAI!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Please review! Be my rainbow in this rainy time! Thank you all. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Also you can give me your ideas, since I've run out of all plans!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Love,**

 **theGirlster!**


	16. Chapter 16 Getting the ball rolling

**A/N Hi guys! I know it's been VERY long since I updated. I won't ramble now. Just a quick sorry and warning. This chapter is EXTREMELY SHORT! Not exactly eventful either, but it's a start. Read on, I'll see you at the end in long author's note!**

 **Rachel's POV**

I don't really hate Annabeth Chase. She's cool even.

Who am I kidding? She's _amazing._ And if we hadn't got off on the wrong note, we'd have been great friends too.

But let me explain myself.

Thalia and I had become super close in college. To me, Thalia was my best friend. And I thought I was the same for Thalia. Turns out I'm wrong, for Annabeth, Thalia's childhood friend was irreplaceable.

Naturally, it stung when the girl you thought was your best friend, doesn't think so.

It isn't Annabeth's fault, but I can't help feeling bitter about it.

Trust me, things don't stop there.

I have had a major crush on Percy forever. I had read the article about him in the magazine and had taken an immediate liking to him. It only intensified when I learnt about him through Thalia. I had hoped to have a chance with him during this wedding. But _no!_

He liked Annabeth too. Again, it wasn't her fault. But rationality isn't big on my list now. I _know_ Percy and I could've had something if Annabeth had been out of the frame. And thinking of it, I'm pretty sure that even now I had a chance with Percy. That is, if I could somehow get Annabeth and Percy to fight and wheedle myself into the picture with Percy.

Think I'm pathetic?

Oh, well. I'm going to give it a shot. I'm going to try and win Percy. Whatever it takes.

...

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Ow, Percy! Stop that, this is the fifth time you stepped over my foot," I cried.

Jeanette shot us a dirty look as she strode past us, inspecting our dance routine with watchful eyes.

Percy grinned as his hold tightened on my waist. "Yeah? Who says I wasn't doing it on purpose?"

I rolled my eyes, but lips had already betrayed me as they pulled into a huge smile. "Can't keep your hands off me, Seaweed Brain?" I teased as I spun in his arms.

Percy laughed softly. "Is that a crime Wise girl? Can't I want to touch my girlfriend?"

"Say that again."

Percy frowned. "What, Girlfriend?"

I laugh a little and gently place my chin on his shoulder. "I love the way you call me your girlfriend, Percy!"

I couldn't see Peecy's expression, but I was pretty sure that he was smiling if not smirking. "Girlfriend..." he repeated and I laughed again.

When the routine ended, Jeanette had us stretching again. This time though, she had me and Percy separated for we were "talking" too much. It sucked really.

Luke and Thalia would've been talking too much too, if they hadn't been mad at each other. Thalia was still upset about Nico staying and Luke was acting indifferent. I was just glad that Nico had refused to take dance classes too.

Since Luke and Thalia were quiet for most past, it looked like Percy and I were jabbering away. Jeanette insisted on separating us for the crunches and stretches. So I ended up with Layla and Percy with Rachel.

 _Rachel Dare._

I tried not to let that get to me. I mean, Percy and I were more than just friends now, I didn't have to worry about jealousy.

But something told me that I shouldn't be that relaxed around Rachel if I wanted Percy to be mine. I had a feeling that Rachel would do something to get Percy for herself.

And when, during the stretches Rachel began giggling and laughing with Percy I pretty much wanted to strangle her.

I knew Rachel was doing it on purpose. The way she kept touching Percy, leaning into his arms and fluttering her eyelids flirtatiously, all the while making sure I was watching was just too much for me.

And that wasn't even the worst part. Percy didn't seem to notice all this and was unknowingly egging Rachel on. I wanted to smack his head.

By the time Jeanette left, I was agitated and extremely mad and I found myself stalking away to the poolside with an amused Layla tailing behind me. She found it funny that I was jealous. Seriously, what's so funny with that?

Layla and I sat by the pool, our legs dangling in the water when we heard Percy walking over to us. "Annabeth! Layla!"

Layla shot me a grin before scrambling up and excusing herself. Layla left and Percy occupied her seat next to me. "Watcha doing here Annabeth? Don't you wanna shower after practice?"

"Not in the mood for a shower," I said curtly not looking up at Percy.

"Are you okay?" Percy's voice changed instantly, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah."

"okay. Either you're lying or I'm mad. I'm leaning towards you lying. Something is obviously not right."

I sighed and peaked up at him through my lashes. Percy's lips were drooping in a frown and his sea green eyes were boring into mine with so much intensity. "You know me so well, and just after a few weeks too."

Percy's lips softened into a small small and he bumped my shoulder with his. "Of course I do. I'm the best."

I laughed and bumped him back as our legs tangled in the cool chlorine water. "Always a blown up ego."

Percy grinned and his lips brushed mine lightly. I leant on him, sighing again. "Percy, don't think I'm a creepy and clingy girlfriend, but try to lay off Rachel."

Percy's brows furrowed in the cute way it does when he's worried or confused. "Why?"

"Because," I said slowly, "It's obvious that Rachel likes you. Really likes you. She told me so herself, I just didn't get it back then. But now I do and I'm pretty sure she wants you."

Percy said nothing for a while and I cursed myself for sounding so stupid. Finally Percy shrugged. "I don't think Rachel likes me Wise girl."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Percy was speaking again. "But I'll stay away if that makes you feel better."

I grinned at Percy and kissed him big to let him know how much it meant to me. "Thank you."

Percy cracked a smirk. "Annabeth? You're jealous right?"

I spluttered as I pulled away from him, my face burning red with embarrassment. "Pfft. _No!_ I'm not jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Percy's smirk broadened. "Oh you are _so_ jealous."

"Am _not!"_

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Percy was going to counter but I had had enough and wanted to shut him up.

So I pushed him into the pool. I got a taste of my own medicine when Percy pulled me into the water too. Despite the chlorine water and coldness, we pretty much had some hot kisses in the water. It was _great!_

...

 **Thalia's POV**

"So what? You're just not going to talk to me anymore?" Luke said, his voice calm and steady.

I shot my fiancè an irritated look. "What I say obviously doesn't matter to you. So why bother?"

Luke groaned. "Not that again. Why do you care if Nico stays here? You say you're over him, it shouldn't matter."

I glared at Luke. "Of course. That makes staying with my ex during my wedding peachy. _Not!"_

Luke barely got to reply when Nico himself appeared, turning round the corridor with a huge smile on his face. "Thals! I've been looking all over for you," he called cheerfully.

I suppressed a groan of annoyance and crossed my arms across my chest. "What do you want?"

Nico ignored my obvious discomfort and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Just checking up on my favourite girl. I heard that there's a circus in town. I know you love those things and thought I could take you."

It was true. I loved circuses. It was where Nico and I had gone for our first date.

A flash of memory wormed its way into my mind but I firmy shut it out. Nico left me. He had no right to come grovelling back for forgiveness. Because he wasn't getting one. "What makes you think I'll go with you Death breath?" I spat.

Nico feigned hurt and put a hand on his cjest over his heart. "Oh, Thals! You hurt me so much!"

That was the last straw. I got up on his face fuming angrily. "You don't know how much I can hirt you if I want to," I growled.

Instantly Luke was at my side, tugging me away from Nico. "Come on Thalia, let's go."

Luke pressed his hands to my wrist and dragged me away. I was still breathing hard when we stopped.

"I hate you, Luke."

Luke chuckled. "I love you too," he said.

I glared at Luke. "I still hate you."

Luke shrugged like he hadn't heard me. "So, you like circuses?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh, I was thinking of taking you tonight. You know, take a break from all this wedding craziness."

For the first time that day I cracked a small smile. "Alright I'll go. But only if you promise me dinner too."

Luke grinned. "You got yourself a deal."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. And that kiss made me want to fight for him - for us - even if Nico drove me crazy.

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Like I said, this chapter was pretty short and definitely not my best. But I had to update. My final exams just got over. If you didn't know already, I finished high school! Yay for that! So I was quite busy. I still am with all the college application forms and stuff! So yeah, naturally I couldn't write as much. But now**

 **I will try to be more frequent in updating.**

 **But for that, you guys gotta give me reviews. Give me ideas too, for my imagination has been sucked dry by exams! Please, REVIEW!**

 **Also check out my other stories! Love you all!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I apologise. It's just that Ned school was exhausting.**

 **But hey, I'm back and I'm going to post.**

 **Just a tiny problem though. I have no inspiration.**

 **if anyone has a good idea then leave a review or PM me. I'd love some feedback!**

 **I promise I'll post!**


End file.
